The Brunch Club
by Adorable xiuMinnie
Summary: Prequel 'Our Baby'...LuMin/Xiuhan, slight Chansoo, Kris, Baekhyun, Suho. GS!
1. Chapter 1

**The Brunch Club**

**Chapter 1**

Brunch adalah gabungan kata dari Breakfast + Lunch, makan antara sarapan dan makan siang, brunch sering diadakan oleh orang-orang kaya untuk bersosialisasi.

Sedangkan Brunch Club ini adalah klub yang dibentuk oleh sekumpulan anak-anak chaebol yang kurang kerjaan yang mereka sendiri tidak tau tujuan membentuk klub ini.

Lu Han (17 tahun) : Pewaris tunggal dari Lu Corp. (perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang pertambangan, migas, real estate dan ekspor impor). Pemuda berwajah tampan, berotak encer, pembuat onar dan playboy tetapi setia kawan.

Kim Minseok (17 tahun) : Putri tunggal dari keluarga Kim dan juga pewaris dari perusahaan Shinwa Group. Cantik, anggun, kutu buku dan mempunyai julukan Queen Minseok karena sifatnya yang seperti princess dan ngebossy (well, dia adalah Queen Bee di sekolahnya) tetapi dia juga penyayang dan peduli dengan teman-temannya.

Wu Yifan (17 tahun) : Model sejak umur 13 tahun, keluarganya mempunyai mempunyai usaha perkapalan dan ekspor-impor di Kanada. Bersekolah di Korea karena mengikuti sahabatnya Lu Han. Berwajah tampan, tinggi dan baik hati tapi selalu bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Kim Joonmyeon (17 tahun) : Ketua Osis dari Sekolah Hanyeol High School. Keluarganya mempunyai sebuah Rumah Sakit dan beberapa yayasan pendidikan salah satunya yayasan dari sekolah mereka Hanyeol School (yang terdiri dari TK, SD, SMP, SMA dan Universitas). Berjiwa pemimpin tapi terkadang plin-plan dan selalu tersenyum kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Byun Baekhyun (17 tahun) : Salah satu anggota Brunch Club juga berprofesi sebagai idol (salah satu anggota girlband Venus). Ayahnya seorang pengacara kondang dan ibunya mantan artis era 80an. Cerewet dan selalu ingin tau urusan orang lain, terkadang sifatnya itu membuatnya selalu mendapat masalah. Julukannya 'Ratu Gosip'dan 'Queen of Party'.

Park Chanyeol (16 tahun) : Anak yang selalu bersemangat dan ribut tetapi dapat diandalkan. Keluarganya mempunyai kerajaan bisnis perhotelan, dia juga tunangan Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo (16 tahun) : Gadis ini sebenarnya bukan anak chaebol, ayahnya hanya seorang professor di sebuah Universitas ternama. Tetapi sejak kecil dia di tunangkan dengan Park Chanyeol, jadi lingkungan pertemanannya berasal dari orang-orang kelas atas. Walaupun demikian dia tidak pernah mengandalkan status Chanyeol (dia masuk ke Hanyeol School melalui jalur beasiswa). Dewasa, tegas dan keibuan.

.

.

.

Dan di sudut sayap kiri gedung Hanyeol High School terdapat sebuah ruangan, tempat berkumpulnya anggota The Brunch Club (atau disingkat TBC) menghabiskan waktu luang mereka yang terbuang percuma.

'..._kasus pembunuhan GJP, Pemimpin dari perusahaan Goo Group masih bergulir dipengadilan. Saat ini isterinya yang berinisial GJD berstatus sebagai saksi...'_

"Aku dengar ayahmu sedang menangani kasus ini, Baek?" tanya Yifan yang mengecilkan volume dari tv yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Yah, ayahku sudah 3 hari tidak pulang ke rumah karena menangani kasus ini" jawab Baekhyun yang sedang asyik menyisir rambutnya.

"Kamu sendiri tidak tinggal dirumahmu, eonni" sahut Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca novel romancenya 'Pride and Prejudice'.

"Skak mat" ucap Minseok yang bermain catur dengan Joonmyeon "kamu kalah, Joonmyeon".

"Aku harus mengakui kehebatanmu Minseok, kamu memang jjang!" ujar Joonmyeon sambil mengangkat jempolnya pada Minseok dan memberikan senyum 5 megawatt nya yang menurut Minseok setara dengan lampu blizt 'Ugh...silau banget'.

Yifan yang sedari tadi duduk menonton tv mulai bosan, dia meregangkan badannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang.

"Dimana Lu Han dan Chanyeol?" tanya Yifan bingung.

"Seperti biasa mereka terlambat" jawab Joonmyeon yang sekarang berada di dekat jendela dan melihat ke arah gerbang sekolah.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kalau kamu mau berpesta seharusnya akhir pekan saja bukan di hari sekolah. Sekarang kita terlambat" Chanyeol mengeluh sambil melepas helmnya.

Membangunkan Lu Han adalah tugas Chanyeol setiap pagi, karena hanya Chanyeol yang sanggup membangunkan Lu Han. Bukan apa-apa, suara ribut Chanyeol dapat mengalahkan alarm jam weker Lu Han yang sepertinya tidak berfungsi.

"Diamlah Chanyeol, kau membuat kepalaku semakin bertambah pusing" ujar Lu Han sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Itu karena hyung terlalu banyak minum" balas Chanyeol masih kesal.

Mereka memarkir motor mereka di belakang semak-semak di samping gerbang belakang sekolah.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk" Lu Han kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari melompati pagar setinggi 5 meter.

"Ck..dasar Rusa, pagar setinggi itu bisa dia lompati" ujar Chanyeol sambil geleng kepala, dia kemudian menyusul Lu Han.

Saat mereka memasuki gedung, Lu Han bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Maaf..maaf...maaf" ucap gadis itu berulang-kali sambil membungkuk, Lu Han tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang tertutupi rambut. Gadis itu kemudian berlari dengan terburu-buru.

"Siapa, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol yang muncul dibelakang Lu Han.

Lu Han menaikkan bahunya "Entahlah, ayo" ajak Lu Han.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Minseok berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas.

"Bagaimana kabarnya Haekyeon, Min" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baik-baik saja" jawab Minseok "Kenapa kamu menanyakan kabarnya?" Minseok menyipitkan matanya pada Baekhyun.

"Tenang Tuan Putri, aku tidak tertarik dengan tunanganmu itu" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengibaskan rambutnya "Hanya saja aku mendengar gosip, kalau dia sedang dekat dengan salah satu Idol girlband Apple sebut saja Mawar (nama samaran)".

Minseok tertawa mendengarnya "Jangan menyebarkan gosip yang tidak benar, Baek." ucap Minseok, kemudian wajahnya berubah serius "Aku masih menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku jadi aku masih mentolerir gosip murahanmu tentang tunanganku".

"Cih, aku menyayangimu Minseok...aku tidak mau kamu terluka. Aku memang tidak pernah suka dengan tunanganmu itu tapi percayalah padaku, dia tidak baik buatmu" ujar Baekhyun yang berlalu meninggalkan Minseok yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Baek, tunggu..." Minseok berlari menyusul Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di depan loker, Minseok mulai membuka lokernya dan mengambil barang-barang miliknya. Tetapi Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya masih terdiam.

"Kenapa, Baek?" tanya Minseok.

"Sepertinya... ada yang membuka lokerku" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengamati lokernya. Kunci lokernya seperti dibuka paksa.

Baekhyun kemudian membuka lokernya dan...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." teriak Baekyun dan membuat Minseok terkejut.

Lu Han dan Chanyeol yang kebetulan lewat berlari ke arah mereka karena mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Lu Han yang tersengal-sengal akibat berlari.

Mereka kemudian melihat ke dalam loker Baekhyun, dan apa yang mereka lihat sungguh membuat mereka terkejut.

Seekor bangkai tikus yang lehernya telah digorok dan berlumuran darah serta sebuah kertas diatas bangkai tikus itu.

Lu Han mengambil kertas itu, kertas itu berisi tulisan yang sepertinya di tulis dengan darah.

_'__Hentikan penyelidikan kasus GJP, atau kamu bernasib sama dengan tikus ini'_

Mereka terdiam, Lu Han dan Minseok saling bertukar pandang. Sepertinya mereka akan terlibat masalah besar.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, semua anggota The Brunch Club berkumpul di ruangan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian tidak melaporkan ini pada kepala sekolah?" tanya Yifan bingung.

"Iya hyung, aku bingung dengan sikap kalian. Bisa saja seorang pembunuh mengincar Baekhyun noona" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Semua mata memandang Lu Han dan Minseok meminta penjelasan.

Setelah membaca isi surat yang ada di loker Baekhyun, Lu Han dan Minseok segera mengambil keputusan. Mereka melarang Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol untuk memberitahu kejadian ini pada guru atau kepala sekolah, mereka juga melarang Baekhyun untuk memberitahu ayahnya. Lu Han kemudian mengubur bangkai tikus itu dan membayar seorang tukang bersih-bersih untuk membersihkan loker Baekhyun (dan sedikit uang tips untuk tutup mulut).

"Well, dilihat dari caranya membuka loker Baekhyun. Orang ini bukanlah profesional" Lu Han memulai penjelasannya.

"Dan tulisan di kertas ini bukanlah dari darah, tapi cat air" lanjut Minseok.

"Mengingat reputasi Baekhyun eonni, tidak heran jika dia punya musuh" kali ini Kyungsoo berbicara.

"Bukan seperti itu...sepertinya ini dilakukan orang yang tidak berpengalaman yang mengetahui tentang kasus yang ditangani ayahmu" ujar Lu Han.

"Aku mengenal isteri dari Tuan Goo JoonPyo, dia teman arisan ibuku. Walaupun aku tidak mengenalnya dengan baik tapi menurutku dia orang yang baik" sambung Minseok.

"Isteri Tuan Goo JoonPyo berasal dari kalangan bawah, jadi wajar kalau dia dicurigai" ujar Baekhyun.

"Apa hubungannya orang yang berasal dari kalangan bawah dengan kasus pembunuhan Tuan Goo JoonPyo?" Yifan yang sedari tadi mencerna penjelasan Lu Han dan Minseok semakin bertambah bingung.

"Duhh...Yifan, tentu saja ada!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Dia dicurigai karena bisa saja dia membunuh Tuan Goo JoonPyo untuk mendapatkan hartanya" Lu Han menjelaskan.

Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya berbicara "Kalau tidak salah, anak Tuan Goo bersekolah di sekolah ini" ujar Joonmyeon sambil mengingat-ingat "Namanya Goo Hyeyoon, dia sekelas dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol".

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol terkejut.

"Aku tidak tau kalau dia anak Tuan Goo" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Iya, aku juga" tambah Chanyeol.

"Apa kalian lupa kalau aku Ketua Osis sekolah ini?" tanya Joonmyeon menaikkan alisnya "Aku pernah melihat data-datanya".

"Kalau memang dia anak Tuan Goo...Baekhyun eonni harus hati-hati padanya" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Karena dia adalah salah satu trainer di perusahaan eonni dan kudengar dia akan memulai debutnya sebagai idol tahun ini".

Mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo, mereka terdiam.

"Menarik..."ujar Lu Han berseringai, dia melirik Minseok yang balas berseringai kepadanya.

Sepertinya hari-hari membosankan TBC (The Brunch Club) akan segera berakhir...

Ps : Ini adalah prequel dari 'Our Baby'...terinspirasi dari komik Yukan Club, kalau kalian pernah baca...wkwkwkw...soalnya komiknya menceritakan tentang anak-anak chaebol juga. Disini Sehun dan Jongin g' ada secara mereka anak-anaknya LuMin (dan LuMin disini belum punya rasa) trus Tao kan pacarnya Sehun, jd fix dia juga g' ada...hahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Terima Kasih semua...Sarangheo..."

Girlband Venus membungkukkan badan memberi hormat pada penonton dan melambaikan tangan. Konser kali ini berlangsung meriah dan sukses, semua tempat duduk terisi penuh. Setelah memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada penonton semua member berlari ke belakang panggung.

"Irene, tunggu..." Baekhyun memanggil salah satu anggota grupnya.

"Ada apa?" jawab Irene

"Begini, kamu kan dekat dengan anak trainer" ujar Baekhyun dengan suara yang dibuat-buat, dia kemudian menggandeng tangan Irene dan berjalan menuju ke ruang ganti.

"Lalu?" tanya Irene, dia penasaran dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba beragyeo dengannya biasanya kalau Baekhyun beragyeo pasti ada maunya.

"Apa kamu mengenal trainer yang bernama Goo Hyeyoon?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak terlalu dekat sih, tapi aku mengenalnya" jawab Irene, senyum Baekhyun semakin terkembang.

Irene yang melihat senyum Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman 'perasaanku tidak enak' pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu...sehabis ini kita pergi ke kedai es krim di depan gedung perusahaan. Aku dengar es krim disana enak" ujar Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Irene.

"Tapi-"

"Tenang, aku yang traktir".

.

.

.

Suasana pagi dirumah keluarga Kim begitu tenang dan damai, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim menikmati sarapan mereka di taman belakang rumah sambil sesekali mengomentari tentang kurs mata uang atau tentang suasana politik di Korea.

"Selamat Pagi...Abujie...Omunim" sapa Minseok, dia kemudian mencium pipi ibu dan ayahnya.

"Pagi sayang" ayahnya tersenyum pada Minseok dan kemudian melanjutkan membaca koran paginya.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak sayang?" tanya Sunny pada Minseok.

"Nde Eomma..." jawab Minseok yang duduk disamping ibunya, dia kemudian mengisi piringnya dengan croissant, blueberry, bacon dan telur mata sapi.

"Ingat sayang, ukuran bajumu" tegur Sunny setelah dia melihat isi piring anaknya.

Minseok yang hendak mengambil wafel, terdiam. Dia kemudian mengembalikan bacon dan telur mata sapinya, yang tersisa di piringnya hanya croissant dan blueberry.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Junsu merasa tidak senang melihat putrinya mengurangi makannya.

"Aku sedang berdiet, Ayah" jawab Minseok.

Junsu berbalik melihat Sunny "Kamu ingin membunuh putrimu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tidak senang.

"Dia harus menjaga bentuk tubuhnya" jawab Sunny santai.

Mendengar jawaban isterinya, Junsu kemudian mengambil piring Minseok dan mengisinya dengan telur, sosis dan bacon "Makanlah sayang, aku tidak mau punya putri seperti tengkorak" Junsu memberikan piringnya pada Minseok dan tersenyum.

"Suamiku...!" bentak Sunny.

Minseok sebenarnya suka makan, tapi ibunya selalu saja mengontrol apa yang dia makan. Ibunya selalu bilang kalau seorang wanita harus bisa merawat tubuhnya agar kelak suaminya senang. Tubuh Minseok tidaklah gemuk tetapi bisa dikatakan montok ditambah dengan pipinya yang chubby, menurut ayahnya dan teman-temannya tubuh Minseok sangatlah ideal dengan tinggi badannya (yang pendek).

"Ayah...ibu...sudahlah, aku akan tetap makan" ujar Minseok pada ayahnya dan berbalik pada ibunya "tetapi akan kukurangi porsinya, bagaimana?"

Ayah dan ibu Minseok tersenyum puas dan Minseok hanya memutar bola matanya 'bisa-bisa aku terlambat ke sekolah'

"Eomma...bagaimana keadaan Nyonya Goo?" tanya Minseok hati-hati.

"Kudengar setelah kematian suaminya, keadaannya semakin terpuruk. Apalagi setelah adanya tuduhan yang mengatakan kalau dia berselingkuh, semua orang menjauhinya" jawab Sunny.

"Apakah ibu percaya tuduhan itu?" tanya Minseok sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak, Nyonya Goo sangat mencintai suaminya dia tidak mungkin berselingkuh" bantah Sunny, dia kemudian menyesap Earl teh nya "Nyonya Goo berasal dari keluarga miskin... saat dia bertemu dengan Tuan Goo, umurnya masih belia. Tuan Goo lah yang membantu kelurganya dan mengangkat status sosialnya. Nyonya Goo menerima lamaran Tuan Goo meski dia tau status Tuan Goo yang seorang duda".

"Tapi dia punya motif yang kuat" Minseok kelihatan semakin bersemangat.

"Sepertinya kamu sangat tertarik dengan kasus ini, Minseok" ujar Junsu yang mendengar perbincangan isteri dan anaknya.

"Bukankah kasus ini semakin menarik, ayah?" Minseok malah bertanya kepada ayahnya.

Junsu tertawa kecil "Hati-hati sayang 'Curiousity killed the cat'".

Minseok melihat jam tangannya "Omo! Sepertinya aku terlambat". Dia kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu mencium pipi ibu dan ayahnya "Aku akan hati-hati, ayah" bisiknya pada ayahnya.

Ayahnya hanya tersenyum melihat Minseok yang telah berlari menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Baek, apa kamu sudah tau informasi tentang Goo Hyeyoon?" tanya Minseok yang sedang mengikir kukunya.

Anak-anak TBC sedang berkumpul diruangan mereka. Ruangan atau markas anak-anak TBC (The Brunch Club) adalah ruangan yang telah disulap menjadi ruuang rekreasi, didalamnya terdapat tv, kulkas, komputer, playstation Lu Han, sofa dan kursi, karpet, koleksi lukisan Joonmyeon , koleksi novel romance Kyungsoo dan Minseok, meja rias dan alat make-up Baekhyun, gitar listrik dan sound sistem Chanyeol hingga alat karoeke milik Yifan, bahkan berbagai minuman keras milik Lu Han ada diruangan ini (tentu saja tersimpan ditempat yang tersembunyi). Pihak sekolah tidak bisa melarang mereka karena mengingat Joonmyeon anak pemilik yayasan adalah anggota TBC, lagipula kamu tidak akan melarang sekelompok anak-anak chaebol yang keluarganya adalah penyumbang terbesar di yayasan tersebut.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa di korek dari Irene" jawab Baekhyun malas "Ah...si Irene itu...dia menghabiskan uangku hanya dengan makanan"

"Dasar pelit!" ucap Yifan yang sedang berbaring di sofa.

"Diam kau!" Baekhyun melempar spidol ke arah Yifan dan mengenai kepalanya.

"Awww...nenek sihir! Beraninya kau!" bentak Yifan sambil mengusap kepalanya "Kamu ingin membuatku amnesia"

Lu Han, Minseok dan Joonmyeon yang tidak mempedulikan pertengkaran didepan mereka tetap melanjutkan diskusi mereka.

"Kalau kamu Joonmyeon, apa yang kamu dapatkan?" tanya Lu Han.

"Rupanya dia mempunyai seorang kakak dan yang memasukkannya di sekolah ini adalah kakaknya" jawab Joonmyeon.

Mereka kemudian berbalik kearah pintu dan melihat Kyungsoo masuk dan diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Kemana saja kalian?" tanya Minseok.

Melihat semburat merah di pipi Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang menggaruk kepalanya, mereka tidak lagi menanyakan alasan mereka.

"Jadi apa yang kalian dapat?" tanya Lu Han.

"Goo Hyeyoon kelihatan normal, maksudku dia bukanlah siswi yang penyendiri atau pendiam. Dia tetap bergaul dan kelihatannya ramah" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Hemmmm...ini semakin rumit" ujar Lu Han dengan posisi seperti orang yang berpikir keras.

.

.

.

Minseok dan Lu Han berjongkok di balik semak-semak sambil mengamati seseorang di seberang jalan.

"Kenapa harus kita yang melakukan tugas ini?" tanya Minseok kesal.

Minseok merasa canggung harus melakukan tugas membuntuti Goo Hyeyoon bersama Lu Han. Mereka adalah partner in crime karena pemikiran mereka selalu sama dalam memecahkan suatu masalah, tetapi mereka tidak terlalu akrab. Minseok tidak pernah berdua dengan Lu Han tanpa Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun, begitupun Lu Han dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Minseok.

"Kenapa bukan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang melakukan tugas ini?!" Minseok menggerutu, matahari begitu terik dan dia harus menghabiskan waktu setengah jam berjongkok di balik semak-semak.

"Mereka sedang mendapatkan detensi dari kepala sekolah karena kedapatan ciuman di koridor" jawab Lu Han.

"Lalu Yifan dan Baekhyun?" tanya Minseok masih tidak terima.

"Mereka harus pergi kerja, manajer mereka tiba-tiba menelpon dan mereka selebritis Minseok. Kalau mereka melakukan tugas ini, mereka akan sangat mencolok" Lu Han menjelaskan.

"Bagaiman dengan Joonmyeon?"

"Dia sedang rapat Osis" jawab Lu Han bosan "Omo! dia masuk ke restoran itu!" Lu Han lalu menarik tangan Minseok yang terkejut, mereka menyeberang jalan dan masuk ke dalam restoran The Kimbab.

"Sepertinya restorannya penuh" ujar Minseok sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh restoran dan tertunduk setelah hampir tertangkap oleh orang yang mereka intai.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Apakah anda sudah melakukan reservasi, Tuan?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Belum, tapi-" Lu Han mengeluarkan beberapa lembar Won dari dalam saku jas sekolahnya "Ini cukupkan?"

Pelayan itu tersenyum "Di sebelah sini, Tuan" mereka kemudian mengikuti pelayan itu, Lu Han menyuruhnya memilih tempat yang strategis yang dekat dengan tempat duduk Hyeyoon.

"Oppa!" seorang gadis cantik menyapa mereka.

Lu Han kelihatan terkejut sedangkan Minseok menatap sinis kearah Lu Han. Tentu saja seorang gadis akan menyapa Lu Han mengingat statusnya yang playboy, 'dasar playboy cap kapak' pikir Minseok.

"Oh, Hanuel" ujar Lu Han cuek.

"Bukan Hanuel tapi Naeun" gadis itu sepertinya kesal karena Lu Han salah menyebutkan namanya.

Gadis itu kemudian melihat Minseok yang berada disamping Lu Han, tangan Lu Han masih menggenggam tangan Minseok.

"Dia siapa, Oppa?" tunjuk gadis itu kepada Minseok.

"Dia adikku" jawab Lu Han, dia kemudian merangkul bahu Minseok "Maaf Yoeul, aku sedang sibuk".

"Namaku Naeun" teriak gadis itu.

Tetapi Lu Han dan Minseok sudah berbalik menuju meja mereka.

"Adik? Aku lebih tua sebulan daripada kamu, tau" bisik Minseok.

Mereka lalu duduk di tempat mereka.

"Jadi kamu maunya apa? Pacar?" mendengar kata-kata Lu Han, Minseok pun terdiam.

Mereka melihat seorang pria menghampiri meja Hyeyoon. Pria itu duduk di depan Hyeyoon, tetapi setelah itu mereka berdua meninggalkan restoran.

Lu Han dan Minseok berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan bersiap-siap mengikuti mereka, tapi tiba-tiba handphone Lu Han berdering.

"Halo?" jawab Lu Han "Apa? Oh, baiklah" Lu Han menutup teleponnya dan melihat kearah Minseok.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

"Status Nyonya berganti dari saksi menjadi tersangka, persidangannya minggu depan".

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kita harus menyerah dengan kasus ini" ujar Yifan.

"Tidak bisa!"bentak Baekhyun sambil memukul meja dengan menggebu-gebu, tetapi dia kemudian bersimpuh di lantai dan memasang tampang memelas sambil mengangkat tangan memohon "Teman-teman, aku mohon.. bantu aku. Nama ayahku dipertaruhkan dalam kasus ini".

"Tapi sepertinya kita belum menemukan titik terang, eonni" ujar Kyungsoo dia kemudian membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"Nyonya Goo tidak punya alibi, jadi sulit untuk membuktikan kalau dia tidak bersalah. Lagipula dia punya cukup banyak motif untuk membunuh Tuan Goo" Joonmyeon menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya Nyonya Goo punya alibi" ucap Minseok yang membuat semua anak-anak TBC terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, Min?" tanya Baekhyun.

Minseok kemudian duduk di kursi dan melipat kakinya "Tapi ini rahasia...kemarin ibuku mengunjungi Nyonya Goo di tahanan dan Nyonya Goo memberitahu alibinya pada ibuku-" Minseok berhenti sejenak "Di malam pembunuhan itu Nyonya Goo berada di hotel bersama selingkuhannya".

"Apa!"

"Ya, Nyonya Goo selingkuh. Dia tidak mau mengungkapkan alibinya karena dia selingkuh" lanjut Minseok.

"Apakah hal ini dapat menolong Nyonya Goo atau tidak, eonni?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tergantung, apakah kita punya bukti atau tidak" ujar Lu Han yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Chanyeol.

"Noona, aku sudah mengecek bagian informasi di hotel Five Star. Ternyata Nyonya Goo sempat chek-in di hotel itu di malam dan jam yang sama dengan terjadinya pembunuhan itu" jelas Chanyeol.

Minseok sudah menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengecek informasi dari hotel Five Star mengingat keluarga Park yang bergerak dibisnis perhotelan tentu saja tugas ini mudah bagi Chanyeol.

"Ahhh...harus ku akui, Queen Minseok memang jjang" Joonmyeon mengacungkan jempolnya dan memberikan senyuman 500megawattnya.

Anak-anak TBC menutup mata mereka,'Silauuu man...'pikir mereka.

"Bukti itu sudah aku kirimkan pada ayahmu, Baek" ujar Lu Han.

"Tapi, jika Nyonya Goo tidak bersalah...jadi siapa yang membunuh Tuan Goo?" tanya Yifan.

Pertanyaan Yifan ada benarnya, setau mereka Tuan dan Nyonya Goo hanya tinggal berdua bersama maid mereka. Tetapi maid mereka bekerja hanya sampai jam 7 malam dan kejadian pembunuhan itu terjadi pukul 9: 30 malam.

Pertanyaan Yifan sukses membuat mereka semua terdiam.

"Sebenarnya masih ada info dari Irene yang belum kuberitahu" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Apa itu?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Goo Hyeyoon adalah trainer yang tidak tinggal di dorm".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Malam ini anak-anak TBC berkumpul dirumah Baekhyun. Beberapa hari ini mereka rajin mengikuti perkembangan kasus ini, yang disiarkan dari pengadilan. Dari pengamatan dan penyelidikan mereka sepertinya malam ini mereka sudah mendapatkan kesimpulan dari kasus ini.

"Menurut maid di rumah Tuan Goo, Hyeyoon pulang dari latihan sekitar pukul 6:00 tetapi keluar lagi dengan alasan mau ke salon dan kembali sekitar pukul 9:15. Kejadian pembunuhan itu terjadi sekitar 9:30-9:40. Nyonya Goo pulang sekitar 9:35" Lu Han memulai penjelasannya.

"Jadi Nyonya Goo punya waktu 5 menit dan Hyeyoon punya waktu 15 menit untuk membunuh Tuan Goo" lanjut Minseok.

"Tetapi menurut kesaksian Hyeyoon kemarin di pengadilan, saat kejadian pembunuhan antara 9:30 dia sedang mandi" ujar Baekhyun.

"Eonni...apakah Hyeyoon bilang kalau waktu dia mandi, dia keramas?" tanya Kyungsoo

Chanyeol yang duduk disamping Kyungsoo melihatnya skeptis "Ehhh...aku pikir itu tidak penting, sayang".

"Aku setuju dengan Chanyeol" ujar Yifan tiba-tiba.

"Itu penting, kalau rambut Hyeyoon masih keriting" jawab Minseok, dia kemudian melirik Baekhyun yang juga meliriknya.

.

.

.

Hyeyoon membuka pintu rumahnya, dia kemudian menyalakan lampu dan terkejut saat melihat anak-anak TBC sekarang duduk manis diruang tamu.

"Kalian-..apa yang kalian lakukan dirumahku?" tanya Hyeyoon, takut.

"Menunggumu Hyeyoon-sshi" jawab Lu Han.

"Rambutmu bagus, apakah itu keriting alami?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Hyeyoon dengan tenang.

"Kami hanya ingin bertanya, apa yang kamu lakukan saat terjadinya pembunuhan itu?" tanya Minseok.

Hyeyoon yang sedari tadi berdiri kini duduk dihadapan mereka, dia melipat kakinya dan menatap anak-anak TBC dengan tatapan menantang.

"Aku sudah bilang di pengadilan, kalian pasti sudah mendengarnya" jawab Hyeyoon angkuh.

"Kami tidak tau apa yang kamu katakan di pengadilan" Baekhyun mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

Hyeyoon berseringai "Kenapa kalian ingin tau apa yang aku lakukan malam itu?" wajahnya kemudian berubah serius "Kuulangi sekali lagi, dimalam terjadinya pembunuhan ayahku aku sedang mandi".

"Apakah kamu keramas atau tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hyeyoon balik bertanya, dia merasa kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Jawab saja, iya atau tidak" ujar Chanyeol mulai bosan.

"Iya, aku keramas" jawab Hyeyoon "Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan kalian, sekarang kalian keluar dari rumahku!" teriak Hyeyoon sambil menunjuk pintu rumahnya.

"Jawaban yang salah, Hyeyoon-sshi" ucap Lu Han.

"Waktu terjadinya pembunuhan, kamu baru pulang dari salon dan rambutmu keriting" sambung Minseok.

"Lalu?" tanya Hyeyoon gugup.

"Rambutmu baru saja dikeriting, tentu saja selama 24 jam kamu tidak dapat mencucinya karena itu akan mengaktifkan zat ammonium thiogycolate yang terdapat pada obat pengkeriting rambut" Minseok menjelaskan.

Mata Hyeyoon membulat mendengar penjelasan Minseok, tapi dia berusaha tenang "Itu- ..itu tidak membuktikan apapun"

"Ini membuktikan segalanya, Hyeyoon-sshi" Lu Han lalu memberi tanda pada Yifan. Yifan kemudian mengeluarkan alat perekam dari bawah meja.

"Menyerahlah Hyeyoon-sshi. Polisi sedang menuju kemari" ucap Joonmyeon.

Hyeyoon kemudian jatuh bersimpuh dilantai, dia menangis sambil menutup wajahnya "Aku membencinya...dia hanyalah wanita miskin...ayahku menikahinya dan mengangkat status sosialnya...Tapi apa balasannya...wanita murahan itu selingkuh dibelakang ayahku" teriak Hyeyoon "Malam itu aku berencana membunuhnya, tapi aku tak sengaja menembak ayahku yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi...aku-..aku menyesal" Hyeyoon semakin terisak.

Anak-anak TBC hanya melihatnya iba dan dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi sirene mobil polisi yang menuju kerumah itu.

.

.

.

_'__...GHY yang juga seorang trainer di perusahaan ***, terbukti bersalah atas kasus pembunuhan GJP yang merupakan ayah kandungnya...'_

Yifan melempar koran yang telah dibacanya kesembarang tempat, sepertinya seminggu ini semua headline koran dan berita akan membahas kasus yang menurut Yifan sangat membosankan. Dia kemudian mengambil minuman di kulkas.

"Omo! Dimana ayam gorengku?" seru Yifan "Siapa yang mengambil ayam gorengku di kulkas!" teriak Yifan yang entah ditujukan pada siapa. Karena anak-anak TBC lebih tertarik membahas kasus pembunuhan daripada kasus hilangnya ayam goreng Yifan.

"Bagaimana perusahaanmu menghandle skandal ini, Baek?" tanya Minseok.

Baekhyun yang berbaring telungkup diatas sofa, mengangkat wajahnya "Ah? Apa?" tanyanya, sudah seminggu Baekhyun latihan tanpa istirahat yang membuatnya terlihat seperti zombie "Mereka memutuskan untuk mempercepat comeback kami dan memajukan jadwal anak baru...boyband yang bernama aneh...Exo!"

Minseok tertawa mendengarnya "Nama groupmu sendiri aneh, Baek".

Baekhyun bangun dari posisi telungkupnya dan berdiri "Hei, jangan menghina nama groupku, anggota grup kami adalah dewi dan diva makanya kami diberi nama Venus"ucap Baekhyun sambil memperagakan gaya Sailor Moon.

"Dewi? Lebih kepada sekumpulan nenek sihir menurutku" ujar Yifan yang masih kesal karena ayam gorengnya hilang.

"Beraninya kau bilang begitu, apa kau mau diserang sama Venice (nama fans club Venus)" Baekhyun kemudian memutar badannya seperti penari balet "Ngomong-ngomong, aku yang memakan ayam gorengmu" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata pada Yifan.

"Apa!mati kau nenek sihir!" sebelum Yifan membalaskan dendamnya, Baekhyun sudah berlari kencang keluar ruangan itu "Hei, mau kemana kau nenek sihir!" teriak Yifan yang mengejar Baekhyun.

"Eonni, aku masih penasaran dengan orang yang ditemui Hyeyoon di restoran" tanya Kyungsoo "Dan warna cat kukumu bagus,eonni"

"Betulkah, ini Nail Lacquer dari Mac" Minseok meniup kukunya yang belum kering "Orang yang ditemui Hyeyoon adalah kakaknya".

"Tapi kenapa dia harus menemui kakaknya diam-diam seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih asyik dengan gitarnya.

"Itu karena kakaknya tidak tinggal dengannya, rupanya ibu Hyeyoon adalah isteri kedua" jawab Minseok masih sibuk dengan kukunya "Pertemuannya waktu itu hanya untuk meyakinkan kakaknya kalau dia tidak bersalah"

"Jadi kakaknya tidak terlibat?" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengutak-atik gitarnya mulai serius dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Kakaknya tinggal di Jepang bersama ibunya dan dia kembali ke Korea setelah mendengar kematian ayahnya" jawab Minseok.

"Tapi darimana Hyeyoon mendapatkan pistol untuk menembak ayahnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Pistol itu milik ayahnya dan tes balistik membuktikan peluru yang bersarang di tubuh ayahnya berasal dari pistol itu" jelas Minseok.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sepertinya puas dengan jawaban Minseok, mereka kemudian kembali ke aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang bersandar pada Chanyeol dan membaca novelnya sedangkan Chanyeol kembali berkutat dengan gitarnya.

Minseok yang telah selesai mencat kukunya merasa di acuhkan oleh mereka. Dia lalu melihat jam tanganya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore "Aku pulang duluan yah, soalnya aku ada janji dengan Haekyeon" ujar Minseok sambil berdiri mengambil tasnya.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari mereka berdua, Minseok menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

Sudah sejam Minseok menunggu di restoran Bao House, tempat janjian bersama Haekyeon. Tetapi Haekyeon belum datang juga. Minseok sudah menelponnya sebanyak 20 kali dan berakhir di voice mail, dia juga mengirimkan sms, bbman, line, kakaotalk, facebook, twitter, path (ok, yang lainnya hanya untuk mengecek status) tapi tak satupun yang dibalas oleh Haekyeon. Minseok sudah hampir berdiri dari tempat duduknya saat...

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Minseok mendongak dan mendapati Lu Han berdiri didepan mejanya.

"Kamu sendiri-" belum sempat Minseok bertanya, tiba-tiba Lu Han duduk disampingnya dengan panik. Minseok bingung melihat kelakuan Lu Han yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya dan menutupi wajah mereka dengan daftar menu, sepertinya dia bersembunyi dari seseorang.

"Ada apa sih" tanya Minseok bingung.

"Sssst...kecilkan suaramu" bisik Lu Han masih menutupi wajah mereka dengan daftar menu. Merasa seperti orang bodoh, Minseok kemudian menurunkan daftar menu dan melihat ke arah pandangan Lu Han. Tetapi Lu Han menarik wajahnya dan kembali menutupi wajah mereka dengan daftar menu "Jangan melihat kearah depan".

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" bisik Minseok pada Lu Han yang wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajah Minseok. Jika orang lain yang melihat posisi mereka, orang-orang pasti berpikir mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang sedang berciuman dibalik daftar menu mereka.

"Kamu lihat arah jam 12?" tanya Lu Han dan Minseok mendongak "Turunkan kepalamu" Lu Han menurunkan kepala Minseok.

"Aku hanya melihat seorang wanita" jawab Minseok, dia menyipitkan mata pada Lu Han "Apakah kamu bersembunyi dari wanita itu karena kamu ketahuan selingkuh?" tuduh Minseok.

"Dia itu bibiku, aku sedang membuntutinya. Sepertinya dia sedang berkencan" ujar Lu Han.

"Ehemm..hemmm..." seseorang berdehem "Maaf, Tuan apakah-" ujar seorang pelayan didepan mereka tapi dipotong oleh Lu Han yang memberikannya beberapa lembar Won.

"Tinggalkan kami, kami sudah makan" ujar Lu Han yang mengamati bibinya tanpa melihat pelayan itu. Pelayan itu mengambil uang dan meninggalkan mereka.

Minseok merasa de javu, kenapa dia selalu mengalami kejadian seperti ini bersama Lu Han? Dan dia baru tau kalau Lu Han orang yang keras hati, jika menginginkan sesuatu dia harus mendapatkannya apapun acaranya. Terbukti dari caranya menghandle situasi dengan menyuap pelayan itu, tapi sebenarnya tindakan seperti itu sudah biasa di kalangan orang-orang elit.

Mereka kemudian melihat seorang pria...-pemuda (lebih tepatnya masih remaja karena dia memakai seragam sekolah) menghampiri meja bibi Lu Han.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal seragam itu" bisik Minseok "Omo!" Minseok kemudian berbalik ke arah Lu Han yang balas menatapnya. Mereka kemudian melihat ke arah bibi Lu Han yang sedang tertawa pada pemuda di depannya, entah apa yang pemuda itu katakan sampai membuat bibi Lu Han tertawa.

"Lu Han...sepertinya pasangan kencan bibimu berasal dari sekolah kita" ucap Minseok.

.

.

.

Lu Han dan Minseok berjalan menyusuri jalan Cheongdamdong yang ramai di malam hari, mereka masih membuntuti bibi Lu Han, Yixing (Lu Han memberitahu nama bibinya saat di restoran tadi). Tapi mereka masih belum tau siapa pemuda yang bersama bibi Yixing karena sedari tadi dia terus membelakangi Lu Han dan Minseok.

Minseok telah melupakan kencannya bersama Haekyeon dan berakhir bersama Lu Han. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin ikut dengan Lu Han dan lebih memilih menunggu Haekyeon yang entah kenapa belum juga datang. Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir, membuntuti seseorang bersama Lu Han lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan makan malam yang membosankan bersama Haekyeon.

"Kamu tau? Pemuda yang bersama bibimu kelihatan familiar" ujar Minseok yang berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Lu Han, mereka sesekali berhenti dan pura-pura memandang etalase toko di depan mereka jika tiba-tiba Yixing berbalik ke arah mereka.

"Iya, aku juga merasa seperti itu. Sepertinya, aku mengenalnya" balas Lu Han yang melihat-lihat sepatu didepannya.

Mereka mengikuti Yixing yang masuk ke dalam toko sepatu Christian Loubutin dan sekarang mencoba-coba sepatu.

"Hei, Minseok"

"Hmm" Minseok asyik memilih sepatu, dia melupakan tujuannya ke toko ini karena melihat sepatu-sepatu yang indah.

"Ada yang kamu suka? Pilihlah, akan aku belikan" ujar Lu Han yang masih memperhatikan bibinya.

"Tidak ada, lagi pula aku bisa beli kok" Minseok masih mengamati sepatu high heels berwarna merah di tangannya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Yixing yang telah selesai belanja keluar bersama pemudanya dan Lu Han yang melihat itu panik. Dia kemudian merebut high heels dari tangan Minseok dan menarik tangan Minseok menuju kasir.

"Pacarku mau yang ini, ukurannya 36" ujar Lu Han pada kasir "dan juga yang hitam itu" Lu Han menunjuk sepatu flat hitam dengan pita emas.

"Hei-" protes Minseok tapi kemudian dia terdiam saat Lu Han memberinya tatapan 'terima saja, jangan protes'. Lu Han kemudian mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan memberikannya pada kasir.

Beberapa karyawan toko itu memperhatikan mereka, mereka seperti menonton adegan drama korea dimana pemeran prianya tampan, baik hati dan kaya raya tetapi kali ini pemeran wanitanya cantik dan berasal dari kalangan atas bukan dari kalangan bawah.

"Aku pernah melihat pemuda itu datang ke toko ini bersama gadis lain" ujar salah seorang karyawan toko itu pada temannya.

"Iya aku juga" balas temanya "Gadis itu bergelanyut manja pada pemuda itu dan meminta untuk dibelikan sepatu, tapi pemuda itu tidak membelikannya dia malah melepaskan pelukan gadis itu dan meninggalkannya".

"Tapi kali ini pemuda itu membelikan 2 pasang sepatu sekaligus untuk gadis ini, dia pasti spesial" karyawan toko itu memandang Lu Han dan Minseok yang masih menunggu barang mereka di meja kasir.

Setelah selesai Lu Han mengambil tas belajaan dan menarik Minseok bersamanya keluar toko itu.

"Ahhh...kita kehilangan mereka" keluh Lu Han.

Minseok yang berada disampingnya masih terdiam karena kejadian di toko tadi 'dia pikir aku tidak punya uang' pikir Minseok kesal, seorang Kim Minseok terkenal mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi.

"Ayo" Lu Han hendak menarik tangan Minseok tapi ditepis oleh Minseok "Ada apa sih?"

"Aku mau pulang!" bentak Minseok

Lu Han cuma memutar bola matanya, dia tau kalau gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini mempunyai harga diri yang setinggi langit. Hal itu membuat Lu Han respek pada Minseok sekaligus geli "Kamu marah karena aku membelikanmu sepatu?"

"Pokoknya aku mau pulang!" Minseok menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Lu Han menghela nafas "Baiklah Tuan putri" dia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi sopirnya, setelah beberapa menit mobil Lu Han datang.

"Ahjusshi, tolong antarkan Nona Minseok kerumahnya" Lu Han membukakan pintu untuk Minseok.

Minseok kemudian mengambil tas belanjaan dari tangan Lu Han dan masuk kedalam mobil, Lu Han menutup pintu mobil dan berseringai.

Tiba-tiba kaca mobilnya turun "Besok kalau kamu ingin melanjutkan misi membuntuti bibimu, kamu harus mengajakku" ujar Minseok, kemudian dia tersenyum "Terima kasih untuk sepatunya" kaca mobil itu kemudian tertutup dan mobil itupun melaju pergi.

Lu Han yang masih melihat ke arah mobil itu cuma berseringai 'Tuan Putri yang menarik'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ada yang berbeda dengan makan pagi di kediaman keluarga Kim kali ini, begitulah yang dirasakan Lee Ahjumma (Kepala pelayan keluarga Kim). Bukan karena Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang biasanya absen kini hadir atau karena Nona Minseok yang kelihatan cantik pagi ini (Lee Ahjumma tidak akan mengatakan itu didepan Nona Minseok, karena setiap hari dia kelihatan cantik), bukan juga kehadiran Tuan Muda Haekyeon yang kehilatannya seperti sedang sembelit melainkan kehadiran teman Nona Minseok, Tuan Muda Lu Han yang ikut sarapan di rumah ini.

Lee Ahjumma yang mengkoordinir para maid di dapur terkejut saat mendengar bel rumah berbunyi, dia kemudian ke ruang tamu dan melihat di layar interkom dua buah mobil yang sedang menunggu di gerbang depan. Saat Lee Ahjumma membukakan pintu, dia melihat Tuan Muda Haekyeon berdiri di depan pintu dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang membawa seikat bunga dengan senyum yang menawan. Lee Ahjumma merasa familiar dengan wajah pemuda yang satunya tetapi tidak tau namanya. Setelah beberapa saat mengingat-ingat Lee Ahjumma tau namanya dia adalah Tuan Muda Lu Han.

Sepengetahuan Lee Ahjumma, Tuan Muda Lu Han adalah teman kecil Nona Minseok tetapi dia jarang datang ke rumah ini sendiri seperti pagi ini. Biasanya Tuan Muda Lu Han datang bersama teman-teman Nona Minseok yang lain, tapi berbeda kali ini.

Saat Nona Minseok turun dari tangga dan melihat dua orang pemuda yang berdiri di ruang tamu, senyumnya mengembang saat melihat Tuan Muda Haekyeon tetapi dia cemberut saat melihat Tuan Muda Lu Han.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Minseok sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kamu bilang ingin di jemput" jawab Lu Han manis, semanis madu (yang bahkan Lee Ahjumma pun meleleh mendengarnya) " Ini untukmu" Lu Han memberikan Minseok seikat bunga mawar yang dibawahnya dan Minseok menerimanya sambil memutar bola matanya.

Walaupun kesannya Nona Minseok tidak merima kehadiran Tuan Muda Lu Han tetapi Lee Ahjumma dapat melihat semburat merah jambu di pipi Nona Minseok dan kilatan senang di matanya saat menerima seikat bunga dari Tuan Muda Lu Han. Dan Lee Ahjumma bisa melihat kalau pemuda ini memiliki pesona yang mematikan tidak terkecuali untuk Nona Minseoknya.

"Ehemmm...ehemm..." Haekyeon merasa diacuhkan "Apa kabar Lu Han?" tanya Haekyeon berusaha akrab.

Haekyeon dan semua teman-teman Minseok tidak terlalu akrab, apalagi Lu Han. Minseok tidak mengerti kenapa teman-temannya tidak pernah senang jika dia menceritakan tentang tunangannya itu dan Lu Han sendiri bahkan pernah berkelahi dengan Haekyeon di sebuah club. Saat Minseok menanyakan alasan kenapa Lu Han menghajar tunangannya, jawabannya 'tanyakan saja pada tunanganmu itu' dan berlalu pergi. Minseok tentu saja tidak menanyakan hal itu pada tunangannya karena hanya akan menambah panjang permasalahan.

"Baik" jawab Lu Han masih dengan senyum yang tidak lagi manis kali ini bahkan terkesan membunuh.

Minseok dan Lee Ahjumma merasa suasana berubah menjadi canggung dan kelam.

Dan keadaan terselamatkan saat Tuan dan Nyonya Kim datang.

"Selamat pagi semua" sapa Nyonya Kim dengan bersenandung membuatnya kelihatan seperti penyanyi opera sabun colek

Sunny yang melihat Haekyeon langsung sumringah "Oh, Haekyeon sayang. Apa kabar?" tanya Sunny sambil mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Haekyeon.

"Baik Omonim" jawab Haekyeon dengan suara yang dibesar-besarkan.

Sunny kemudian beralih pada Lu Han dan menatapnya penuh tanya "ehh...dan Lu Han?" ujar Sunny tidak yakin "Apa kabar?" tanya Sunny bingung. Seingatnya, dia cuma mengundang Haekyeon untuk sarapan di hari minggu ini. Dia tidak pernah mengundang teman Minseok yang satu ini.

"Baik bibi" jawab Lu Han dengan senyum andalannya, dia kemudian mengambil tangan Sunny dan menciumnya "Aku juga membawa champange" Lu Han menaikkan botol yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

"Ahh...kamu betul-betul charming Lu Han. Iya kan suamiku?" tanya Sunny pada Tuan Kim, sepertinya Sunny terkesan dengan sikap manis Lu Han.

Junsu tertawa " Ya, dia seperti ayahnya. Pandai mengambil hati orang" Junsu menepuk punggung Lu Han "Apakah kamu bisa main catur?" tanya Junsu pada Lu Han.

"Bisa paman, sedikit" jawab Lu Han sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Ohh...yah, apa kamu juga suka bola?" kali ini Junsu dan Lu Han berjalan menuju ke taman belakang tempat diadakannya makan pagi keluarga Kim.

Mereka meninggalkan Sunny, Haekyeon dan Minseok yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Sepertinya Lu Han sudah menaklukkan ayahmu" ucap Sunny pada Minseok.

"Eomma..."

Mendengar itu Haekyeon semakin cemberut, tetapi dia segera tersenyum dan memberikan lengannya untuk Sunny "Bagaimana kalau kita juga segera sarapan omonim?".

Sunny kemudian mengaitkan lengannya dengan Haekyeon dan mereka berjalan menuju ke taman belakang.

Minseok yang ditinggal sendiri merasa kesal "Kenapa aku diacuhkan!" ujar Minseok kesal entah pada siapa karena rupanya Lee Ahjumma juga sudah meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Tatapan Kyungsoo tidak pernah lepas dari deretan sayur mayur di depannya, dia memilih-milih Lobak dan Sawi putih yang segar. Pagi ini dia akan memasak untuk ayah dan ibu mertuanya yang akan datang ke rumahnya dan masakan yang akan dia buat adalah Bo ssam Kimchi. Setelah merasa cukup dengan bahan sayurannya dia lalu menuju ke bagian sea food dan memilih-milih bahan tambahan lainnya.

"Mau bikin Bo ssam yah?" tanya seorang gadis muda disampingnya.

"Iya" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum pada gadis itu.

Gadis yang bertanya pada Kyungsoo mempunyai penampilan yang mencolok untuk seorang yang berbelanja di pasar tradisional. Dia memakai pakaian yang mahal dan bermerek ditambah sepatu boot yang lebih cocok untuk ke acara-acara fashion daripada ke pasar dan dilihat dari wajahnya dia sepertinya seumuran dengan Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu kemudian melirik ke dalam keranjang belanjaan Kyungsoo "Kalau kamu ingin membuat Bo ssam Kimchi, kamu harus menambah beberapa biji pinus ke dalam masakanmu dan jangan lupa terasi udang dan ari Dasima"

Kyungsoo kemudian mengecek belanjaannya, ternyata dia lupa mengambil biji pinus 'ah, bodoh' Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengingatkanku" ujar Kyungsoo pada gadis itu. Tetapi gadis itu cuma tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak masalah, aku cuma tidak mau kamu memasak Bo ssam Kimchi tanpa biji pinus karena itu adalah makanan kesukaan Tuan Park".

Gadis itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kebingungan dengan pertanyaan di kepalanya 'Kenapa dia tau makanan kesukaan ayah mertua?siapa dia?' .

.

.

.

"Apa klub favoritmu, Lu Han?" tanya Junsu.

"Manchester United, paman" jawab Lu Han.

Kemudian Junsu beralih pada Haekyeon "Kalau kamu nak?".

"Emmm...saya tidak suka bola paman" jawab Haekyeon ragu.

"Oh, sayang sekali" ujar Junsu dan beralih kepada Lu Han.

Suasana makan pagi di rumah keluarga Kim hanya didominasi dengan percakapan antara Tuan Kim dan Lu Han. Hal ini membuat wajah Haekyeon yang cemberut semakin kusut dan membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti sedang konstipasi.

Minseok yang melihat itu harus menggigit bibir menahan tawa, karena setiap Haekyeon ingin memulai pembicaraan ayahnya selalu mengalihkan pada hal-hal yang Haekyeon tidak kuasai dan membuatnya mati kutu didepan ayahnya. Sebenarnya dia kasihan melihat tunangannya yang di kerjain habis-habisan oleh ayahnya, tapi melihat wajah Haekyeon yang seperti kucing kebasahan setiap kali ayahnya bertanya adalah tontonan yang menarik.

Sunny merasa tidak suka dengan perlakuan suaminya terhadap tunangan putrinya, dia tau suaminya tidak terlalu menyukai tunangan anaknya. Pertunangan ini bukan hanya didasari oleh bisnis tetapi juga penilaian dari Sunny, menurutnya Haekyeon adalah pasangan yang cocok untuk Minseok. Tapi suaminya punya pendapat lain, menurutnya Minseok sendirilah yang akan menentukan siapa pendamping hidupnya kelak bukan dengan cara di jodohkan di usia muda seperti ini dan tentu saja pendapat itu tidak akan pernah Sunny setujui.

"Haekyeon, setelah tamat dari SMA kamu mau lanjut dimana sayang?" Sunny berusaha menghentikan dominasi pembicaraan suaminya dengan anak yang bernama Lu Han.

"Aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku di Harvard atau Princeton, Omonim" jawab Haekyeon dengan rasa bangga.

"Kalau kamu Lu Han?" tanya Sunny pada Lu Han yang sedang mengunyah makanannya.

Lu Han menelan makanannya tanpa terburu-buru, dia lalu meminum air dan menjawab pertanyaan Nyonya Kim "Aku tidak akan melanjutkan kuliah, bi".

"Ohhh...begitu?" ada nada mengejek di suara Sunny.

Lu Han tersenyum tipis "Sejak kecil aku sudah diberikan pendidikan bisnis dan ekonomi oleh ayahku dan sejak umur 13tahun ayahku sudah melibatkanku pada proyek-proyek perusahaan keluargaku, walaupun aku tidak terlibat secara langsung tapi aku sudah mengerti bagaimana bisnis keluargaku berjalan. Jadi saat selesai sekolah nanti dan aku sudah siap...aku akan melanjutkan bisnis keluargaku".

Jawaban Lu Han membuat Junsu kelihatan bangga dan Sunny kelihatan seperti menelan obat sedangkan Haekyeon semakin bertambah muram.

Minseok semakin tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini.

"Eomma...Appa, Aku dan Lu Han sudah selesai" ujar Minseok, dia kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan Lu Han untuk berdiri "Aku dan Lu Han akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Yifan"

Sebelum Sunny dan Haekyeon protes, Minseok mencium pipi ibunya, Haekyeon dan ayahnya "Aku pergi dulu" pamit Minseok dan menarik Lu Han bersamanya.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Minseok menyuruh Lu Han menunggunya dan dia naik ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Kamu tidak perlu datang dan sarapan dirumahku" ucap Minseok kesal.

"Tapi kamu bilang, kamu ingin di ajak dalam penyelidikan membuntuti bibiku" Lu Han membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Minseok.

"Iya, tapi kamu bisa kan menelponku sebelumnya" ujar Minseok pada Lu Han yang telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku cuma ingin sarapan di rumah keluarga Kim dan mengenal lebih jauh Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, apa itu salah?" Lu Han mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

"Tidak salah, tapi-"

"Oh, ayolah Minseok...aku tau kamu menikmati saat ayahmu menjahili tunanganmu yang seperti kucing basah itu" Lu Han mengedipkan matanya pada Minseok

"Kau..." Minseok memukul lengan Lu Han dan mereka berdua tertawa mengingat wajah Haekyeon yang cemberut. Mobil Lu Han pun melaju meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kim.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Pagiiiiiiiii..." sapa Baekhyun ala diva pada teman-teman kelasnya.

Seperti biasa teman kelas Baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya dan menganggapnya angin lalu. Hanyeol School adalah sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak chaebol, pejabat, selebriti dan anak-anak yang masuk karena kecerdasannya (jalur khusus seperti Kyungsoo), jadi walaupun Baekhyun berstatus sebagai idol di masyarakat tetapi statusnya di Hanyeol High School hanyalah murid biasa yang bermulut ember dengan julukan 'Ratu Gosip'. Baekhyun juga di kenal bukan karena statusnya sebagai idol (yang ironisnya selalu menjadi bahan candaan teman sekelasnya) atau karena dia anggota TBC (The Brunch Club) tetapi lebih karena dia sahabat Minseok dan kedekatannya dengan Lu Han.

Minseok adalah murid berprestasi, pandai, cantik, mempunyai banyak fanboy dan belum lagi statusnya sebagai Queen Bee. Sedangkan Lu Han...walaupun dia suka berkelahi dan playboy tetapi dia adalah murid kesayangan guru karena otaknya yang ber IQ200 dan jago dibidang olahraga belum termasuk wajahnya yang sempurna gabungan ketampanan dan kecantikan menjadikanya pangeran Hanyeol School. Dan pagi ini Baekhyun harus rela ketenarannya di renggut oleh Prince of China Lu Han.

Lu Han yang duduk dikursinya sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai adalah hal yang sangat langkah dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi bahan perhatian seluruh kelas terutama para gadis-gadis yang haus akan perhatian Lu Han. 'Oppa...notice me!' teriakan hati para cewek dan beberapa cowok pagi ini.

"Hei" Baekhyun memukul kepala Yifan dan duduk di samping Minseok.

"Awww...Kamu mau mati yah!" bentak Yifan.

"Itu ucapan selamat pagi dariku" ujar Baekhyun cuek "Kenapa dengan pangeran kita? Tumben dia datang pagi" ucapnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya kearah Lu Han yang sedang di kelilingi oleh para fansnya.

"Dia datang pagi karena ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan Joonmyeon" ujar Minseok.

Baekhyun dan Yifan bersamaan berbalik ke arah Minseok

"Maksudmu?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Minseok menghela nafas dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu seakan mempertimbangkan jawabannya "Emmmm...bagaimana yah, ceritanya panjang".

Baekhyun seakan mendapatkan pencerahan di pagi hari 'hehehe...sepertinya ada bahan gosip' pikirnya.

"Ceritakanlah, kami siap mendengar kok" ujarnya sambil menyikut perut Yifan meminta dukungan.

"Iya, Kwon-saem tidak masuk hari ini. Jadi kita punya banyak waktu" Yifan berkata dengan antusias.

"Kenapa kamu tau?" tanya Minseok dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Itu semua pekerjaan Lu Han" tunjuk Yifan pada Lu Han.

Minseok dan Baekhyun terperangah mendengarnya...

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan..." Minseok memulai ceritanya.

**Flashback**

'Loh, ini kan arah ke Guri?' pikir Minseok sambil melihat ke arah jendela, tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Kenapa mereka harus ke luar kota hanya untuk membuntuti bibi Lu Han 'jangan-jangan...Lu Han ingin menculikku' Minseok mulai panik, dia melirik Lu Han yang masih menyetir dengan tenang 'atau dia ingin memperkosaku dan membunuhku, lalu membuang jasadku ke jurang atau-'

Lu Han tersenyum tipis melihat Minseok yang mulai panik disebelahnya "Tenang, aku tidak akan menculikmu, memperkosa atau membunuhmu".

'Ahhh, dia juga bisa membaca pikiran' Minseok semakin takut 'Oh, Tuhan selamatkan aku. Aku masih perawan' Minseok berdoa dalam hati.

"Hahahahaha...aku takkan menyentuhmu Minseok, kamu terlalu banyak berpikir" Lu Han kemudian menghentikan mobilnya "Kita sudah sampai".

Minseok melihat ke luar jendela, mereka telah sampai di sebuah daerah yang kelihatannya seperti taman.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Minseok bingung.

"Kita sekarang di Donggureung" jawab Lu Han sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya.

Donggureung yang berarti sembilan kuburan timur. Donggureung adalah kompleks pemakaman raja-ratu Joseon yang terbesar di Korea, ada enam raja dan sepuluh ratu yang di makamkan ditempat ini. Donggureung sekarang menjadi salah satu objek wisata di daerah Guri yang ramai pengunjungnya.

Mereka berjalan bersama-sama dengan turis-turis yang lain, beberapa orang turis asing memperhatikan mereka mungkin mereka pikir Lu Han dan Minseok adalah bintang Hallyu.

Seseorang yang tampaknya seperti seorang guide (dilihat dari baju dan bendera agensi perjalanan yang dia pegang) berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Maaf, menggangu" orang itu membungkukkan badan pada Lu Han dan Minseok "Rombongan turisku ingin minta foto bersama kalian" ujar orang itu sambil menunjuk ke arah rombongan gadis-gadis.

Lu Han dan Minseok saling melirik "Tapi kami bukan selebriti" Minseok menjelaskan.

"Hahaha...iya aku tau, tapi mereka mengira kalian berdua adalah bintang Korea" guide itu tersenyum penuh harap pada Lu Han dan Minseok.

"Memangnya mereka dari mana?" tanya Lu Han sambil melihat ke arah rombongan gadis-gadis itu dan sesekali melambaikan tangan pada mereka dan Minseok memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah playboy Lu Han.

"Mereka turis dari Indonesia...saat mereka melihat kalian, mereka pikir kalian adalah artis yang sedang syuting drama" guide itu menjelaskan sambil menggaruk kepalanya "Saya mohon bantuannya" dia membungkuk sekali lagi pada Lu Han dan Minseok.

Mereka berdua menghela nafas "Baiklah" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Guide itu tersenyum senang dan memberikan kode pada rombongan gadis-gadis itu untuk mendekat pada Lu Han dan Minseok.

"Kyaaa...beruntung banget kita", "Gila! Cakep banget nih cowok", "Ceweknya juga cantik", "aww, kampret!ini kaki gue tau", "Sumpah!gue mau pipis nih", "Disini ada yang jual somay ngga' sih" dan berbagai macam kalimat dari gadis-gadis itu, tentu saja Lu Han dan Minseok tidak mengerti. Mereka cuma melayani foto dan tersenyum ke arah kamera.

Setelah sesi foto bersama rombongan turis itu, Lu Han dan Minseok berjalan ke arah kompleks pemakaman.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kita ke tempat ini?" tanya Minseok lelah, belum seharian dia sudah lelah berjalan 'Sial, kenapa juga aku pakai wedges' keluh Minseok dalam hati.

"Menurut Informanku, bibiku akan bertemu dengan pasangan kencannya di tempat ini" Lu Han yang melihat Minseok kesulitan berjalan mengulurkan tangan dan disambut oleh Minseok yang sudah lelah berjalan.

Jadi mereka sekarang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka mengintari kompleks pemakaman ini, akhirnya mereka melihat Yixing. Dia berdiri di pojok sambil bermain dengan ponselnya, sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang.

Lu Han dan Minseok berdiri tepat di depan Yixing, kali ini mereka tidak lagi diam-diam mengintai Yixing karena mereka sudah sangat penasaran dan ingin segera mengetahui siapa pasangan kencan Yixing.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya pemuda itu datang. Dia membawa dua buah minuman di tangannya, dia kemudian memberikan satu pada Yixing yang menerimanya dengan senyuman. Saat mereka akan pergi...

"Joonmyeon!" teriak Lu Han dan Minseok.

Yixing dan pemuda (sekarang kita tau adalah Joonmyeon) terkejut saat melihat Lu Han dan Minseok yang sudah ada di hadapan mereka. Mereka mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang seperti maling yang tertangkap basah.

"Apa-yang...kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Joonmyeon terbata-bata.

"Jadi pasangan kencan ayi adalah Joonmyeon?!" tanya Lu Han pada bibinya dengan bahasa Mandarin.

"Itu-itu..bukan seperti itu-" sebelum Yixing bisa menjelaskan, Joonmyeon sudah menarik tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan Lu Han dan Minseok.

"Tunggu!" teriak Lu Han, dia menarik tangan Minseok bersamanya dan berlari mengejar Yixing dan Joonmyeon.

Suasana di Donggureung hari itu padat pengunjung, hal itu menyulitkan Lu Han dan Minseok mengejar mereka. Setelah beberapa saat berlari mereka kehilangan Yixing dan Joonmyeon, Minseok yang sudah tidak tahan menarik tangan Lu Han untuk menghentikannya.

"Sudah, aku lelah" ujar Minseok lemas.

Lu Han yang melihat Minseok akhirnya menghentikan larinya. Mereka beristirahat di pinggir jalan, rupaya mereka sudah jauh berlari dan meninggalkan daerah Donggureung.

"Jadi sekarang kita sudah tau siapa pasangan kencan bibimu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?" tanya Minseok.

"Aku mau menemui Joonmyeon sekarang juga dan meminta penjelasan darinya" jawab Lu Han kesal "Cih, sialan dia berani mendekati bibiku".

Lu Han sangat menyayangi bibinya dan menganggap bibinya seperti ibu kandungnya, karena semenjak kecil Yixing lah yang memelihara dan membesarkan Lu Han. Ibu Lu Han sudah meninggal pada saat umurnya masih 5 tahun dan Yixing yang waktu itu masih berusia 16 tahun mengambil alih tanggung jawab merawat Lu Han karena ayah Lu Han yang terlalu sibuk. Saat Yixing masuk kuliah kedokteran banyak pria yang berusaha mendekatinya dan berniat menjadikannya isteri, tapi dia menolak dengan alasan ingin fokus dengan kuliah dan ingin menjadi dokter. Tapi sebenarnya alasan utamanya adalah ingin merawat Lu Han yang masih butuh kasih sayang. Lu Han sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena dialah bibinya memilih menjadi perawan tua, tetapi Yixing selalu meyakinkan Lu Han kalau dia senang menjadi ibu Lu Han dan belum terpikirkan untuk menikah.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja, aku sudah lelah" ajak Minseok.

Mereka kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke daerah Donggureung tempat dimana Lu Han memarkirkan mobilnya. Belum 100 meter mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba turun hujan deras dan menggunyur mereka. Dan seperti adegan film bollywood mereka berlari-lari dibawah hujan, bedanya mereka tidak sedang di taman dan mereka tidak bernyanyi dan berjoget.

"Ini salahmu, seharusnya kita tidak mengejar mereka sampai kemari!" bentak Minseok, dia menggerutu karena seluruh tubuhnya basah.

"Memangnya aku dapat mengontrol kapan datangnya hujan" balas Lu Han tidak mau kalah. Mereka berteduh di bawah halte bus. Mereka mulai menggigil kedinginan karena seluruh pakaian mereka basah.

"Ayo kita masuk ke hotel itu" ajak Lu Han sambil menunjuk ke arah hotel didepan halte bus.

"Apa! Dasar otak mesum! Kamu ingin mengambil kesempatan yah!" teriak Minseok sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa kamu ingin mati kedinginan disini? Dan aku sudah bilang beberapa kali aku tak akan menyentuhmu" jawab Lu Han kesal, dia sudah sangat frustasi dengan keadaan "Kalau kamu tidak mau ikut, terserah!" Lu Han lalu menerobos hujan dan berjalan ke arah hotel.

Minseok yang melihat Lu Han meninggalkannya, mulai panik. Akhirnya dia ikut berlari ke arah hotel.

"Luhannnnnnn...tungguuuuuuuu" panggilnya.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya chek-in dan memilih salah satu kamar di hotel itu, Lu Han memilih kamar dengan satu tempat tidur dengan alasan mereka cuma chek-in beberapa jam tetapi Minseok menolaknya dan memilih kamar dengan dua tempat tidur. Tapi kamar yang tersisa adalah kamar dengan satu ranjang, ahh sepertinya dewi fortuna berada di pihak Lu Han (eitsss...jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam).

Lu Han kemudian membuka pintu kamar hotel dan mereka masuk ke dalamnya, kamarnya cukup besar dengan tempat tidur king zise dan pemandangan yang mengarah ke pegunungan yang indah.

"Buka bajumu!" perintah Lu Han.

"Apa!" Minseok membelalakkan matanya yang bulat dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kamu mau kedinginan?" Lu Han memberikan jubah mandi pada Minseok "Ganti bajumu di kamar mandi dan berikan padaku nanti akan ke berikan pada room service untuk di keringkan. Setelah itu kita pulang" jelas Lu Han.

Minseok mengangguk tanda mengerti dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Saat Minseok selesai mandi, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati kamarnya kosong. Tidak ada sosok Lu Han, 'kemana dia?' tanya Minseok dalam hati. Minseok yang merasa kelelahan dan mengantuk, membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur 'ahh, tidur sebentar tidak apa-apa kan' dan dia pun segera terlelap.

.

.

.

Mata Minseok terasa berat, dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan berusaha membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah pemandangan langit Guri yang telah gelap. Minseok kemudian memutar tubuhnya kesamping dan mendapati sosok Lu Han yang tertidur, Minseok mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Minseok dan menendang tubuh Lu Han.

Lu Han yang terjatuh dari tempat tidur, terbangun dan kesakitan " Apa-apaan kamu!" balas Lu Han dengan suara yang besar.

"Kamu yang apa-apaan, kenapa kamu tidur disampingku...apa yang telah kamu lakukan padaku?!" Minseok melemparkan semua bantal ke arah Lu Han tetapi Lu Han dapat menghindarinya. Minseok kemudian menarik selimut dan menutupi dirinya.

Melihat itu Lu Han cuma berseringai "Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu! Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan seorang perawan, aku lebih suka dengan yang berpengalaman" ujar Lu Han sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Mendengar itu, wajah Minseok memerah dan hidungnya kembang kempis. Dia merasa terhina "Kau-"

Tok...tok...

Tok..

Tok..

"Room Service!" suara seorang room service terdengar dari luar.

"Tunggu disini! Jangan keluar!" perintah Lu Han dan tidak mendapat balasan dari Minseok. Lu Han kembali dengan pakaian mereka di tangannya, pakaian itu sudah dicuci dan disetrika.

"Ini pakaianmu, pakailah dan kita pulang" ujar Lu Han dan memberikan pakaian Minseok.

Minseok mengambil pakaiannya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi tetapi sebelum dia membuka pintu kamar mandi, sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya dan membuat Minseok terkejut.

"Tapi...kalau kamu mau, kita bisa melakukanya...saat ini juga" bisik Lu Han di telinga Minseok. Minseok kemudian menginjak kaki Lu Han dan menyikut perutnya membuat pelukan Lu Han terlepas "Awww...Minseok..." Lu Han mengerang kesakitan

"In your dream!" ucap Minseok dan membanting pintu kamar mandi.

Lu Han cuma tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berguling-guling di lantai.

**End flashback**

"Apa! Teman kencan bibi Yixing adalah Joonmyeon!" ujar Baekhyun dan Yifan serempak.

"Yah, begitulah" Minseok telah selasai bercerita, tentu saja dia tidak akan menceritakan kejadian di hotel. Tidak, dia tidak akan menceritakan pada siapapun dan tidak akan pernah.

"Hei, kamu" panggil Lu Han pada seorang siswa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas, siswa itu adalah sekertaris osis. Lu Han kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke arah siswa itu.

"Mana Joonmyeon!" tanya Lu Han.

"Dia-dia-tidak masuk hari ini" jawab siswa itu terbata-bata.

"Apa! Brengsek, awas kau Joonmyeon!"

Sementara Joonmyeon yang berada dirumahnya dan sedang menikmati bubur buatan ibunya terbatuk-batuk saat dia menelan makanannya 'perasaanku jadi tidak enak' pikirnya merinding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kyungsoo mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dia baca, tapi sepertinya hari ini suasana di ruangan TBC sangat tidak mendukung. Well, salahkan saja si pangeran Rusa yang sejak tadi mengamuk dan menggerutu karena sang ketua Osis Joonmyeon tidak datang ke sekolah.

"Brengsek! si Joonmyeon, dia berani menghindar!" Lu Han masih saja menggerutu tentang Joonmyeon yang telah lancang mendekati bibinya.

"Hyung, sudahlah...bisa saja mereka hanya kencan biasa atau ini hanya pertemuan sebatas bisnis" ujar Chanyeol yang sudah pusing melihat hyung kesayangannya seperti orang kesetanan.

"Jika memang tidak ada hubungan khusus kenapa dia harus menghindar dariku!" bentak Lu Han.

"Tenanglah Lu Han...yang kita bicarakan disini adalah Joonmyeon. Kita sudah mengenal dia sejak kecil, dia adalah orang yang baik. Apa salahnya kalau dia berkencan dengan bibimu dan kita tidak tau persis apa hubungan mereka, apakah ini hubungan romantis atau hubungan bisnis atau hubungan lainnya" kali ini Yifan yang berbicara.

Mendengar perkataan Yifan yang masuk akal, Lu Han akhirnya bisa tenang. Yifan jarang berkata bijak tapi sekali dia berkata bijak, well biasa aja...

"Tumben kamu bisa berkata sebijak itu, aku bangga padamu nak!" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek sambil menggenggam tangannya di depan dada dan Yifan hanya memberinya tatapan 'tak sudi meladenimu'.

Kyungsoo yang merasa bosan dengan apa yang dia baca, berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Sayang, aku lapar...ayo kita makan" ajak Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

"Oh, baiklah" jawab Chanyeol

Dia lalu merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kenapa mereka berdua tidak pernah peduli dengan nasib kita" ujar Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang berlalu.

"Itu karena dunia milik mereka dan kita hanya numpang" balas Yifan.

Kruk...kruk...

Krukkk...

Krukkkk...

Bunyi perut mereka...

"Ahhhhh laparrrrrr..." Baekhyun memegangi perutnya. Dia kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan Yifan dan Lu Han "Ayo kita makan anak-anak" ujar Baekhyun sambil menggandeng Yifan dan Lu Han di samping kiri kanannya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Yifan berhenti.

Baekhyun dan Lu Han melihatnya penuh tanya "Ada apa?" tanya Lu Han.

"Gawat, teman-teman!" Yifan berkata dengan wajah pucat.

"Ada apa sih? Jangan membuat kami takut" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran.

"Aku tidak punya uang..." Yifan cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang mulai ketombean, mungkin karena pekerjaannya sebagai model yang selalu mengganti warna rambut dan memakai gel rambut berlebihan.

"Aku juga!" seru Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua melirik ke arah sang Pangeran yang sedari tadi menyadari akal bulus mereka.

"Cih...Dasar rakyat jelata" Lu Han berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Baekhyun dan Yifan mengejarnya sambil memohon.

"Oh, ayolah Lu Han. Jika kamu berbuat baik pada kami, kelak anakmu akan tampan sepertimu" Yifan memohon.

"Tentu saja, mereka akan tampan. Karena mereka akan mewarisi genku" Lu Han menjawab sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat jelas.

"Oh, isterimu kelak akan cantik, pintar dan montok" Baekhyun menambahkan.

Lu Han berhenti dan berbalik pada Yifan dan Baekhyun.

"Kalian berdua..." Lu Han mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul "Cih, kajja!"

"Yesss!" Yifan dan Baekhyun berhigh five senang.

Maklumlah, walaupun mereka selebriti tetapi mereka tidak pernah membawa uang cash karena semua hal yang menyangkut dengan keuangan telah dipegang oleh manajer mereka dan orangtua mereka sudah tidak mau tau dengan nasib mereka.

.

.

.

"Kemana saja kamu kemarin?" tanya Haekyeon.

"Aku sudah bilangkan, kalau aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Yifan" jawab Minseok tenang.

Minseok yang sedang makan siang bersama Haekyeon di restoran samping sekolah mereka, mulai bosan dengan pertanyaan Haekyeon. Mereka sedari tadi hanya membicarakan hal yang tidak penting dan membuat selera makan Minseok hilang.

"Aku tidak suka dengan Lu Han" ucap Haekyeon, dia lalu meminum minumannya.

"Memang kenapa dengannya?" tanya Minseok.

"Aku tidak tau...sepertinya dia ingin membunuhku. Setiap aku bertemu dengannya, dia seperti ingin menelanku...aku tidak tau kenapa" jawab Haekyeon seperti kehilangan arah.

"Hahaha...sayang, kamu terlalu berlebihan. Lu Han memang seperti itu pada orang asing" ujar Minseok. Dia merasa apa yang Haekyeon katakan sangat lucu.

"Sepertinya...dia menyukaimu" ucap Haekyeon dan sukses membuat Minseok tersedak makanan mendengar kata-katanya. Haekyeon lalu menepuk pundaknya dan memberinya minum.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan!" bentak Minseok sambil mengelus dadanya "Kamu seperti tidak tau dengan reputasinya, dia itu playboy!"

"Justru itu, aku tidak mau kamu terlalu dekat dengannya. Lagipula aku kekasihmu, jadi wajar aku tidak suka kalau kamu dekat dengan dia" balas Haekyeon.

Minseok ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi terpotong oleh suara handphone Haekyeon.

"Hallo? Oh, baiklah...aku kesana sekarang" Haekyeon kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya "Sayang aku pergi dulu...mungkin kita tidak akan pulang bersama, karena aku ada urusan penting. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaHaekyeon dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menelpon supirku" jawab Minseok.

Haekyeon kemudian mencium kepala Minseok dan pergi meninggalkannya. Minseok sendiri tidak beranjak dari tempatnnya, dia masih memikirkan kata-kata Haekyeon.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan bersusah payah sambil membawah tumpukan buku di tangannya ke ruang guru. Sebagai wakil ketua kelas, dia harus mengumpulkan semua tugas murid-murid kelasnya dan membawanya ke ruang guru. Sebenarnya tugas ini harus dikerjakan oleh ketua kelas, tetapi berhubung ketua kelasnya sedang menjalani detensi jadi Kyungsoo harus mengambil tanggung jawab ini.

Tok..tok...tok...

Kyungsoo mengetok pintu ruang guru dengan susah payah.

Kyungsoo kemudian masuk dan membungkukkan badannya "Permisi bu, dimana saya harus meletakkan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan susah payah.

"Oh, letakkan saja di mejaku" jawab salah satu guru yang sedang asyik bergosip dengan guru yang lain.

Kyungsoo kemudian meletakkan semua tumpukkan buku tugas di salah satu meja guru, dia lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Tunggu, Kyungsoo" panggil salah satu guru.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat guru itu dengan tatapan bingung "Ada apa saem?" tanyanya.

"Kamu harus menghadap pada kepala sekolah, tadi dia mencarimu" ujar guru itu.

Kyungsoo semakin bingung 'apa ini menyangkut tentang beasiswa?' pikirnya. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan guru.

Setelah sampai didepan ruang kepala sekolah, Kyungsoo hendak mengetuk pintu tetapi pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Ahhh...Kyungsoo-ah" ujar Kepala sekolah yang kaget melihat Kyungsoo didepan pintu "Aku dari tadi menunggumu, masuklah"

Kyungsoo kemudian masuk dan melihat seorang gadis duduk di depan meja kepala sekolah, gadis itu tidak menggunakan seragam Hanyeol School tetapi menggunakan baju biasa (yang kelihatan bermerek...duh, tentu saja) dan Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena dia membelakangi Kyungsoo.

"Duduklah Kyungsoo" perintah kepala sekolah pada Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam di depan pintu.

Kyungsoo kemudian duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Kyungsoo...ibu memanggilmu kesini karena ibu ingin memberimu tugas" kepala sekolah menjelaskan sambil tersenyum "Nona yang disebelahmu ini adalah murid pindahan dan dia sekelas denganmu...hari ini adalah hari pertamanya, jadi ibu ingin kamu menjadi memandunya berkeliling sekolah dan membantunya dalam hal pelajaran"

"Baik bu" ucap Kyungsoo, dia kemudian berbalik ke samping dan melihat wajah gadis itu, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat gadis itu.

Gadis yang sekarang ada di depannya adalah gadis yang ditemuinya di pasar kemarin, gadis yang mengetahui makanan kesukaan Tuan Park.

"Choi Jinri imnida, mohon bimbingannya" gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya ramah pada Kyungsoo dan si sambut oleh Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo merasa aneh dengan senyum gadis ini.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua bisa keluar sekarang" kepala sekolah menepuk tangannya menyadarkan Kyungsoo dan Jinri.

Mereka berdua kemudian berdiri dan membungkukkan badan pada kepala sekolah lalu meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja ke kelas" ajak Kyungsoo antusias, dia melirik Jinri "Kita sekelas kan?" tanyanya.

Jinri kemudian berhenti dan Kyungsoo ikut berhenti disampingnya dan melihatnya dengan kebingungan.

"Tidak perlu! aku sudah tau struktur sekolah ini. Aku tidak akan masuk hari ini, aku akan memulainya besok" Jinri berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu Jinri-sshi" panggil Kyungsoo.

Jinri berhenti dan berbalik "Oh, dan Kyungsoo-sshi...kamu jangan memanggil namaku lagi, aku...tidak suka jika orang kelas bawah sok akrab denganku" Jinri memperbaiki letak tasnya dan memakai kacamata hitamnya, dia lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang shock mendengar perkataannya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**3 tahun yang lalu...**

Kyungsoo mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat, didalalam keranjang sepedanya terdapat sebuah kotak bekal milik ayahnya. Pagi itu ayahnya harus pergi terburu-buru karena mendapatkan telepon dari mahasiswa yang mengingatkannya kalau dia harus memberikan kuliah meskipun pagi itu adalah hari Minggu, karena itu ayahnya lupa sarapan. Kyungsoo sangat senang saat dia dan ibunya membuatkan bekal untuk ayahnya karena ayahnya sangat menyukai telur dadar buatan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bersenandung kecil sambil mengayuh sepeda, meskipun cuaca sangat dingin tetapi hal itu tidak mengurangi semangatnya mengantarkan bekal buat ayahnya tercinta. Karena keasyikan bersepeda Kyungsoo tidak menyadari sebuah mobil didepannya...

Mobil itu menabrak sepeda Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo terlempar bersama dengan bekal ayahnya.

"Agasshi..."

"Agasshi..."

.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Kyungsoo adalah langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih, Kyungsoo kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan...semuanya putih. Kyungsoo samar-samar mendengar suara seorang pria yang sedang berbicara.

"Bagaimana keadaaannya, dok?" tanya pria itu.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya geger otak ringan dan tidak ada luka yang berarti" jawab dokter itu.

"Ahhh, syukurlah" ujar pria itu.

Kyungsoo berusaha bangun dari tidurnya, tetapi rasanya kepalanya sangat pusing. Dia memegang kepalanya sambil mengerang. Pria dan dokter itu datang menghampirinya.

"Kamu sudah sadar, nak?" tanya pria itu.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan kembali berbaring, dokter kemudian segera memeriksannya.

"Keadaannya sudah membaik, dia hanya perlu beristirahat sebentar" dokter menjelaskan.

Pria itu mengangguk tanda mengerti, dia kemudian melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Siapa namamu, Nona manis?" tanyanya lembut.

"Kyungsoo, ahjusshi" dan rasa ngantuk kembali menguasainya, dia pun tertidur lagi.

.

Saat Kyungsoo terbangun ibunya sudah ada di sampingnya, dia sedang meletakkan bunga di dalam vas bunga diatas meja nakas. Tetapi ada yang berbeda di ruangan itu, ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria dengan seorang anak yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Eomma..." panggil Kyungsoo.

"Oh, sayang kamu sudah bangun. Apa yang kamu rasakan sayang?" tanya ibunya yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku haus..." ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara serak.

Ibunya kemudian mengambilkannya air dan Kyungsoo meminumnya, kemudian dia kembali berbaring.

Ayahnya dan pria itu menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang telah sadar.

"Sayang...perkenalkan dia adalah Tuan Park Yoochun, dia yang membawahmu ke Rumah Sakit" ujar ayahnya sambil memperkenalkan pria disampingnya.

"Maafkan ahjusshi, ahjusshi lah yang menabrakmu" ucap pria itu menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa paman, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

Anak yang disamping Tuan Park terus saja memperhatikan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak.

"Oh ya, kamu juga punya teman baru sekarang sayang" ayahnya lalu menunjuk anak yang berada di samping Tuan Park.

"Perkenalkan namamu, nak" Tuan Park mendorong anak itu kearah Kyungsoo.

Anak itu tersenyum lebar dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapih, dia menggaruk kepalanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai, perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol".

.

Selama seminggu anak itu selalu datang ke Rumah sakit, baik bersama dengan ayahnya maupun dengan supirnya. Anak itu sangatlah ribut dan berbicara tak henti-henti, tetapi Kyungsoo menyukainya karena dia merasa tidak kesepian. Dan hari terakhir Kyungsoo di Rumah Sakit, dia datang bersama beberapa anak yang berpenampilan sama dengannya (berpakaian mahal dan bermerek).

"Kyungsoo-ah, mereka adalah kakak-kakakku yang kuceritakan padamu" ujar Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"Perkenalkan, yang paling tinggi ini adalah Yifan hyung" Chanyeol menunjuk seorang anak yang tinggi dengan wajah tampan tetapi dengan ekspresi Angry Bird yang sedang sembelit. Lalu Chanyeol menunjuk seorang anak yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tau apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan dan mempunyai mata seperti Rusa liar "Dan yang paling cantik adalah Lu Han hyung".

"Yah...aku tidak cantik, aku ini Manly!" anak yang bernama Lu Han memukul kepala Chanyeol dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo sambil mengedipkan matanya "Salam kenal Kyungsoo".

Anak-anak yang lain memutar bola matanya dan berekspresi ingin muntah.

Kemudian Chanyeol menunjuk seorang anak yang memiliki kulit yang putih dengan senyum yang menyilaukan, anak itu berusaha terlihat dewasa "Hai, namaku Kim Joonmyeon" sapanya sambil mengulurkan tangan dan Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan ragu "Hai".

Anak berikutnya adalah anak yang sejak masuk ke dalam ruangan sampai sekarang tidak henti-hentinya berceloteh dan mengomentari segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya "Hai, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku baru saja debut menjadi idol, kamu tidak mengenalku? Tapi sudahlah, pokonya mulai sekarang kamu adalah fans pertamaku...jadi jangan lupa dukung aku yah!" ujar anak yang bernama Baekhyun dengan semangat.

Dan anak yang terakhir adalah anak yang dari awal masuk ke ruangan hanya diam...pipinya chubby, putih dan kelihatannya sangat lembut, bibirnya merah seperti cherry, matanya besar dan tidak mempunyai lipatan mata. Secara keseluruhan anak ini mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada boneka porselin yang dibeli ibunya di China "Dia adalah noona yang paling cute sedunia, perkenalkan Minseok noona" anak yang bernama Minseok tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan memperlihatkan gusi pink dan gigi kelincinya dan Kyungsoo harus mengakui kalau Minseok adalah orang yang paling cute yang pernah dia temui.

"Jadi kamu tunangan Chanyeol yah?" tanya Yifan to the point.

"Eh...?" Kyungsoo kebingungan mendengar ucapan Yifan.

Dan semua anak-anak memberikan tatapan nista pada Yifan dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo berteman dengan mereka semua dan saat umurnya sudah genap 15 tahun dia ditunangkan dengan Chanyeol oleh ayah dan ibunya, Kyungsoo tidak keberatan karena dia juga menyukai Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**Waktu Sekarang...**

Pagi ini Kyungsoo merasa tidak bersemangat ke sekolah, dia tidak tau kenapa tapi perasaannya tidak enak. Kyungsoo juga tidak melihat Chanyeol sejak pagi, bahkan semalam dia tidak menelponnya. Kyungsoo yang masuk ke kelasnya dan menaruh tasnya di meja terkejut saat mendengar bunyi ponselnya.

Klek...

Bunyi smsnya

_'__sayang, aku datangnya telat...Lu Han hyung ditantang berduel dengan anak SMA Myungdong...'_

'Cih dasar..' Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

Bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi dan semua teman-teman kelasnya masuk, pintu kelas terbuka dan Geum saem masuk dengan seorang murid di belakangnya.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan mempunyai teman baru " ujar Geum saem "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu".

Gadis itu kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya "Halo semua, Choi Jinri imnida...Mohon bantuannya" Jinri kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Nah, Jinri kamu bisa duduk dibelakang Kyungsoo" Geum saem menunjuk bangku kosong dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Saat Jinri melewati tempat duduk Kyungsoo, dia tiba-tiba terjatuh dan membuat semua murid-murid melihat ke arahnya.

"Aduh..." keluhnya.

"Jinri-sshi, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaum saem yang menghampirinya.

"Sepertinya ada menyandung kakiku saem" ucap Jinri yang masih berada di lantai, Geum saem kemudian membantunya berdiri dan melihat ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa semua teman kelasnya dan juga Geum saem melihatnya dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Bukan saya yang-" ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong oleh Jinri

"Aku tidak apa-apa saem, mungkin Kyungsoo-sshi tidak sengaja" ujar Jinri dengan nada yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat dibuat-buat.

"Tapi aku-"

"Kyungsoo, temui aku di ruang guru setelah ini" Geum saem sepertinya kesal dengan penyangkalan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis ini? Kyungsoo sempat melihat seringai tipis di bibir Jinri saat dia melewati Kyungsoo tapi dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, apa maksudmu menyandung kaki Jinri?" tanya Geum saem pada Kyungsoo yang duduk didepannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, saem. Aku-" Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata apa lagi.

"Dan lagi, kenapa kamu tidak memandu Jinri pagi ini. Aku kira kamu sudah diberi tugas oleh kepala sekolah untuk menjadi pemandunya di hari-hari pertamanya kan?"tanya Geum saem sekali lagi.

"Masalah itu, sebenarnya..." Kyungsoo masih berpikir apakah dia akan memberitahu tentang kejadian kemarin atau tidak.

"Kyungsoo-sshi, seharusnya kamu sadar dengan posisimu di sekolah ini. Kamu masuk ke sekolah ini karena beasiswa, jadi setidaknya pertimbangkanlah segala tindakanmu" Geum saem memberikan ceramah "Kali ini aku memaafkanmu...jangan ulangi lagi. Sekarang kamu boleh keluar" .

"Baik saem" Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membungkukkan badan pada gurunya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis, kenapa saem tidak mempercayainya dan kenapa Jinri harus berpura-pura terjatuh?. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk menuju ke ruangan TBC, saat ini dia butuh teman curhat.

Saat Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruangan TBC, dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jinri sekarang berada di ruangan itu, dia sedang tertawa dan bercanda bersama Yifan dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo juga melihat Minseok yang duduk sambil membaca majalah, dia kemudian menghampiri Minseok.

"Eonni, kenapa Jinri bisa ada diruangan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melirik ke arah Jinri. Jinri sendiri tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya.

"Oh, kamu mengenal Jinri?" tanya Minseok, Kyungsoo semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan Minseok.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, eonni" ujar Kyungsoo.

Minseok kemudian meletakkan majalahnya di atas meja "Choi Jinri adalah teman kecil kami, tapi saat umur 13 tahun dia pindah ke Amerika. Waktu itu kamu belum mengenal kami, jadi kamu tidak pernah bertemu dengannya".

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar penjelasan Minseok "Kenapa eonni tidak menyapanya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang merasa heran dengan sikap Minseok yang mengacuhkan kehadiran Jinri.

"Dia anak yang manis, tapi...aku tidak pernah menyukainya" bisik Minseok.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Lu Han dengan pipi lebam dan bibir yang berdarah tapi tidak menghilangkan ketampanannya.

"Oppa...!" teriak Jinri yang melihat Lu Han masuk.

Lu Han terkejut melihat Jinri, dia kemudian merentangkan tangannya "Jinri!" dan Jinri berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat "Oh, Jinri...kamu sudah besar sekarang" ujar Lu Han sambil meremas bokong Jinri.

"Awww...oppa, kamu nakal sekali" Jinri memukul lengan Lu Han.

Melihat adegan itu, Yifan dan Baekhyun hanya memasang ekspresi datar sedangkan Kyungsoo melirik kearah Minseok yang berekspresi jijik.

"Sekarang kamu tau kan, kenapa aku tidak menyukainya" bisik Minseok.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membingungkan baginya.

"Jinri..." kali ini suara itu berasal dari Chanyeol yang muncul di belakang Lu Han "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol gugup dan wajahnya berubah pucat.

Jinri kemudian melepaskan pelukan Lu Han dan berbalik ke arah Chanyeol "Apa kabar Chanyeol?" sapa Jinri sambil tersenyum manis "Kamu tidak merindukanku?".

Chanyeol dan Jinri saling menatap.

"Dia adalah cinta pertama Chanyeol" ucap Minseok.

Dan sekarang... semuanya menjadi jelas bagi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Ps : Aku pengen buat sekuelnya Our Baby...tapi saat ini aku lagi pengen nulis yang ini, karena fic ini nyeritain tentang masa muda orang tuanya si Sehun dan Jongin aka LuMin dan juga kawan2nya...hahaha...#apaan coba, g' penting banget!...Jadi buat para readers sabar aja yah...nikmati yang ini aja dulu...hahahaha (tertawa evil di pojok)...dan maaf kalau ngebosanin...hehehehe...dan buat para shipper yang selain Xiuhan/Lumin, maaf kalau kalian g' suka dengan pairingnya...aku cuman ikuti alur yang ada dikepalaku...wkwkwkw...jadi maafkan aku...#kaburrrrrrrrr


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Joonmyeon berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kelasnya dan mengintip kedalam kelas, ruang kelasnya kosong. Sudah dua hari Joonmyeon tidak masuk sekolah karena dia sakit...yah itulah salah satu alasan kenapa Joonmyeon tidak masuk sekolah (selain menghindari Lu Han tentunya) setelah pulang dari Guri Joonmyeon terserang flu dan demam karena dia kehujanan saat di Guri.

Joonmyeon sengaja datang pada saat jam pelajaran kedua, karena dia tau kalau hari ini jadwal pelajaran di kelasnya adalah pelajaran olahraga. Semua anak-anak kelasnya pasti sekarang ada di lapangan indoor menyaksikan pangeran kelas mereka a.k.a Lu Han bermandikan keringat karena bermain basket.

'Ahhh...selamat' ucap Joonmyeon dalam hati, dia kemudian menaruh tasnya di meja.

"Sampai kapan kamu menghindar dari Lu Han?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Joonmyeon.

Dia kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Minseok bersandar di pintu sambil melipat tangan di dadanya, dia menggunakan kaos olahraga biru muda dengan celana pendek biru tua (yang digunakan untuk bermain voli) yang memperlihatkan kakinya yang putih dan mulus.

"Minseok...kalau kamu tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkanku, aku bisa mati muda" Joonmyeon mengelus dadanya menenangkan irama jantungnya.

"Kamu akan mati sekarang juga kalau kamu terus menghindari Lu Han" Minseok berjalan kearah Joonmyeon lalu duduk di depannya.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku...aku tidak tau harus berkata apa pada Lu Han" ujar Joonmyeon yang menundukkan kepala.

"Kamu bisa memulai dengan menjelaskan kenapa kamu bisa berkencan dengan bibinya" ucap Minseok memberikan dorongan pada Joonmyeon.

"Aku...aku sebenarnya takut kalau kalian-"

"Takut kenapa?" Lu Han sudah ada di depan pintu, ekpresi di wajahnya tidak dapat di jelaskan. Dia berjalan menuju Joonmyeon "Joonmyeon...sekarang kamu harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku" Lu Han berkata dengan suara yang rendah membuat Minseok mundur beberapa langkah dan Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya.

Joonmyeon menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya "Awal mula aku mengenal bibimu sama dengan waktu kita mengenal Kyungsoo..."

**3 tahun yang lalu...**

Setelah seharian bermain dengan Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon dan kawan-kawannya pamit pada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol (yang waktu itu beralasan menunggu ayahnya).

"Aku suka dengan Kyungsoo, kelihatannya dia anak yang baik" ujar Yifan senang.

"Aku juga...oh, dan aku sudah mendaftarkannya menjadi anggota fans klub girlbandku" Baekhyun berkata dengan bangga.

"Ck...yang ada dipikiranmu itu cuma 'bagaimana cara menjadi idol yang baik'" Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya dan berekspresi kecewa.

"Aish...Kau-" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul Yifan.

"Teman-teman..." Joonmyeon menyelah perkelahian mereka, Lu Han dan Minseok berbalik kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minseok.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang dengan kalian, aku baru ingat kalau aku harus menemui ayahku" ujar Joonmyeon menyesal "Tidak apa-apa kan?".

"Oh, iya yah...ini kan Rumah Sakit keluargamu" ujar Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, temui saja ayahmu. Kami pulang duluan" Lu Han menepuk pundak Joonmyeon meyakinkannya.

Mereka kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Joonmyeon.

Selain mempunyai yayasan pendidikan, keluarga Joonmyeon juga memiliki sebuah Rumah Sakit. Kakek buyut, kakek dan ayahnya adalah seorang dokter dan Joonmyeon sendiri bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter dan meneruskan tradisi keluarganya.

Joonmyeon berlari di sepanjang lorong Rumah Sakit, dia takut kalau ayahnya sudah pulang. Karena terlalu terburu-buru Joonmyeon tidak melihat orang didepannya, dia menabrak orang tersebut dan terjatuh.

"Aduh...appo..." Joonmyeon mengerang kesakitan dan memegang pantatnya.

"Adik tidak apa-apa kan?"

Joonmyeon mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik yang memakai baju dokter, wanita itu kemudian berjongkok di depannya sambil tersenyum dan tampak sebuah lesung pipi di wajahnya yang cantik.

Joonmyeon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Wanita itu kemudian membantunya berdiri.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Loh, Joonmyeon?!" Joonmyeon dan wanita itu berbalik ke arah suara itu.

"Appa" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya dokter Kim, dia kemudian melihat ke arah wanita itu "dokter Zhang?"

Wanita itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya, "Tadi anak anda menabrak saya dan terjatuh, jadi saya membantunya berdiri" ujar dokter Zhang sambil tersenyum.

"Betulkah itu?" tanya dokter Kim pada anaknya "Dan kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?"

"Ne appa, appa sendiri yang memintaku kemari kan?" jawab Joonmyeon mengingatkan ayahnya.

"Hahaha, iya yah...aku sampai lupa" dokter Kim menggaruk tengkuknya malu, di kemudian membungkuk kepada dokter Zhang "Terima kasih dokter Zhang, karena telah membantu Joonmyeon"

"Hahaha...tidak apa-apa dokter Kim" dokter Zhang tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu" dokter Zhang membungkukkan badannya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Appa...dia siapa?" tanya Joonmyeon pada ayahnya, dia sendiri masih memperhatikan dokter Zhang yang telah jauh.

"Dia seorang intern di Rumah Sakit ini" ujar ayah Joonmyeon.

"Siapa namanya, appa?" tanya Joonmyeon, ayahnya melihat Joonmyeon penuh tanya kenapa tiba-tiba anaknya tertarik dengan dokter Zhang.

"Namanya Zhang Yixing" jawab ayahnya.

"Dia cantik yah" ujar Joonmyeon dan dibalas ayahnya dengan pukulan di kepala.

"Hush...jangan bicara sembarangan"

Sejak saat itu Joonmyeon selalu datang ke Rumah Sakit hanya untuk melihat dokter Zhang, Yixing juga tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Joonmyeon karena menurutnya Joonmyeon sangatlah lucu dan mengasyikkan. Joonmyeon juga akhirnya tau kalau Yixing adalah bibinya Lu Han dan hal itu semakin membuatnya senang karena ternyata orang yang dia sukai adalah bibi dari sahabatnya (dasar aneh...)

Hingga suatu hari saat Joonmyeon berumur 16 tahun, dia menyatakan cinta pada Yixing. Tetapi Yixing menolaknya, alasannya Yixing hanya menganggap Joonmyeon sebagai adiknya. Joonmyeon tidak menyerah, dia terus berusaha mendekati Yixing. Yixing akhirnya menyerah dan mau menerima cinta Joonmyeon tetapi dengan syarat, Lu Han tidak boleh mengetahui hubungan mereka.

**Sekarang...**

"Jadi kamu memaksa bibiku!" teriak Lu Han yang sedang menarik kerah baju Joonmyeon.

"Lu Han!" Minseok menarik tangan Lu Han, karena melihat Joonmyeon seperti kehabisan nafas.

"Aku mencintai bibimu dengan tulus... Aku selalu melihatnya tegar dan selalu tersenyum pada pasien, tetapi ada kekosongan di matanya...aku ingin mengisi kekosongan itu" ujar Joonmyeon, ada ketulusan di nada bicaranya.

Lu Han tertegun dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan kelas tetapi terhenti saat dia mendengar Joonmyeon berkata.

"Aku tidak akan mendekati bibimu lagi jika kamu tidak mengijinkan, karena aku tau bibimu lebih mencintaimu daripada aku".

Lu Han menendang sebuah kursi dan berlari keluar ruangan.

"Lu Han! Tunggu..." Minseok mengejarnya.

.

.

.

Minseok sudah berkeliling sekolah, lapangan sepak bola, kolam renang, studio gambar, lapangan indoor sampai kantin sekolah tapi dia tidak menemukan Lu Han dan dia tidak akan mencari di atap sekolah karena Lu Han takut ketinggian (ternyata ada juga yang dia takuti, oh...dan jangan lupa, dia juga takut hantu). Akhirnya dia menemukan Lu Han, Lu Han sedang berjongkok dan membenamkan kepalanya disela2 kakinya. Dia duduk dibelakang pos satpam sekolah,'diantara semua tempat untuk galau, kenapa dia memilih tempat ini sih?' pikir Minseok. Minseok berjalan ke arahnya dan kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Lu Han" panggilnya lembut.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Lu Han, tetapi Minseok dapat melihat bahu Lu Han bergetar naik turun 'dia menangis?' tangan Minseok ingin menepuk pundak Lu Han tapi terhenti saat kepala Lu Han terangkat.

"Ini salahku" ucap Lu Han sedih "Karena ingin merawatku, bibiku sampai tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri...ternyata selama ini dia kesepian".

Melihat Lu Han menangis, membuat hati Minseok terenyuh. Selama Minseok mengenal Lu Han, baru dua kali dia melihat Lu Han menangis. Yang pertama saat ibunya meninggal dan yang kedua saat ini, dia tidak tau harus bagaimana... jadi dia memeluk Lu Han.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu...dia merawatmu karena dia tidak mau kamu kekurangan kasih sayang dari orangtua... Aku yakin dia ikhlas melakukannya" Minseok mengelus pundak Lu Han dengan lembut.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berpelukan, Lu Han kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Minseok.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana dengan Joonmyeon?" tanya Lu Han.

"Tentu saja mereka tidak cocok, Joonmyeon kan seorang berondong" ujar Minseok sambil mengerutkan hidungnya "Tapi...aku bisa melihat ketulusan hati di mata Joonmyeon, sepertinya dia benar-benar mencintai bibimu, entahlah...aku sendiri tidak tau apa itu cinta" Minseok mengangkat bahunya.

Lu Han berseringai "Jadi kamu tidak mencintai si kucing basah Haekyeon yah?" ujar Lu Han dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau...bukan seperti itu-"

"Terima kasih, Minseok" ucap Lu Han lembut, dia tersenyum pada Minseok yang membalasnya dengan senyum manis. Mereka saling menatap...

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berpacaran disini?" suara Pak Satpam mengagetkan mereka, mereka segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Semburat merah terlihat di pipi mereka.

Lu Han kemudian berdiri dan menarik tangan Minseok bersamanya, mereka menunduk dan berlari meninggalkan pos satpam itu.

.

.

.

Seseorang dari kejauhan berlari ke arah Lu Han dan Minseok, dan sosok itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Gawat-gawat" ujar Baekhyun tersengal-sengal karena berlari.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minseok tidak sabar.

Baekhyun hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi terhenti saat melihat tangan Lu Han dan Minseok saling berpegangan "Ehhhh...kalian?" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Minseok baru sadar kalau sedari tadi dia menggenggam tangan Lu Han, segera melepaskannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Minseok sekali lagi mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

"Gawat...seseorang mendorong Jinri ke kolam renang, dia sempat tenggelam tapi tertolong. Sekarang dia ada di ruang UKS" Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Terus...apa hubungannya dengan kita" ujar Minseok kesal, dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan nasib Jinri.

"Tentu ada...karena yang mendorongnya adalah Kyungsoo" .

Minseok dan Lu Han membelalakkan mata "Apa!"

.

.

.

Lu Han, Minseok dan Baekhyun berlari ke ruang guru, mereka melihat murid-murid yang lain berkumpul didepan ruang guru dan melihat kedalam melalui jendela.

"Permisi..." ucap Minseok.

Beberapa anak yang melihat kedatangan mereka segera menyingkir (well, ini karena sang Queen Bee lewat).

Minseok, Lu Han dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruang guru, mereka bergabung dengan Yifan dan Joonmyeon yang sudah lebih dulu ada disitu.

"Kyungsoo-sshi, apakah benar kamu yang mendorong Jinri-sshi?" tanya kepala sekolah yang berada diruangan itu.

"Tidak mungkin! Kyungsoo tidak mungkin melakukan itu, iya kan?" teriak Chanyeol, dia melihat ke arah Kyungsoo penuh harap. Kyungsoo sendiri tetap tertunduk dan terus menatap lantai.

"Chanyeol...tenanglah" Lu Han kemudian menarik Chanyeol dan menenangkannya.

"Ini pasti hanya kesalahpahaman atau mungkin saja Kyungsoo tidak sengaja mendorong Jinri" ujar Joonmyeon berusaha menengahi, sebagai anak pemilik yayasan dia berusaha menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Tapi kali ini, tampaknya neneknya (si kepala sekolah) tidak terpengaruh.

"Diam!" bentak kepala sekolah dan semua yang ada diruangan itu terdiam.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya...Kyungsoo-sshi, apa benar kamu yang mendorong Jinri-sshi? Dan kamu tidak bisa menyangkal karena saya punya rekaman cctvnya" ujar Kepala sekola yang kehilangan kesabarannya.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunduk akhirnya menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap kepala sekolah.

"Iya bu, saya yang mendorongnya"

Semua guru dan murid-murid terdiam tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo...kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan penuh kekecewaan, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Minseok dan Lu Han saling melirik 'Ini sangat aneh' pikir mereka, yah...ini sangat aneh, karena sepengetahuan Minseok dan Lu Han...Jinri bisa berenang dan pernah menjuarai lomba renang.

.

.

.

Ps: hahaha...ini cerita apaan sih...#tepuk jidad...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Yifan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sudah hampir sejam dia memutar rekaman cctv yang ada di ruang kolam renang tapi hasilnya tetap saja sama. Dalam rekaman itu terlihat jelas Kyungsoo mendorong Jinri ke kolam renang.

"Percuma kamu memutar rekaman itu terus menerus Yifan" ujar Lu Han yang sedang mengisap rokok di jarinya "Kamu tidak akan mendapatkan apapun kecuali Kyungsoo yang mendorong Jinri dan Jinri yang pura-pura tenggelam" Lu Han menghembuskan asap rokoknya melalui mulutnya.

"Tapi kenapa dia melakukan itu?" Yifan duduk disampingnya.

"Kamu seperti tidak mengenal dia saja" Lu Han mengambil asbak dan mematikan rokoknya "Sejak kecil Jinri pandai berakting dan licik...hahaha...rubah kecil itu, tidak pernah berubah".

"Ck...tentu saja, kamu dan Minseok yang paling tau sifat Jinri" Yifan memutar bola matanya.

"Cih...jangan samakan kami dengan amatiran seperti Jinri" ujar Lu Han tidak terima.

"Hahaha...jika Jinri seorang rubah, maka kau dan Minseok adalah serigala" Yifan menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja "Aku hanya penasaran dengan motifnya melakukan itu pada Kyungsoo".

Lu Han kemudian bangkit dari duduknya di berjalan menuju pintu "Yifan...Yifan...Jinri tidak mengincar Kyungsoo, dia cuma bermain-main dengannya" Lu Han pun pergi meninggalkan Yifan dengan teka-teki di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Minseok memperbaiki letak bando di kepalanya dan melihat penampilannya di kaca jendela, dia membawah sebuah keranjang buah di tangannya. Dia menepuk-nepuk rok Marc Jacobnya seakan-akan ada debu yang menempel disitu, 'sempurna' Minseok tersenyum puas melihat penampilannya. Dia kemudian menekan bel pintu sebuah apartemen...

Ting...tong...

Ting...

Tong...

Setelah beberapa saat Minseok menekan terus-terus menurus bel itu (dan sepertinya bel itu akan rusak), pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang yang kelihatannya seperti seorang maid dengan wajah masam.

"Cari siapa?" tanya maid itu dengan nada datar dan bosan hidup.

"Annyonghaseo...Ehhh...apakah Jinri ada?" tanya Minseok sambil tersenyum innocent pada maid itu.

"Nona Jinri, berpesan untuk tidak diganggu-" jawaban maid itu terpotong saat Minseok menerobos masuk "Nona, kamu tidak boleh masuk!".

"Jinri...Ya Choi Jinri!" panggil Minseok yang berkeliling di setiap ruangan apartemen itu.

"Well...well...siapa yang datang mencariku?Oh, ternyata Putri Salju" Jinri sedang berdiri di ujung tangga sambil melipat tangan didadanya. Dia kemudian turun dari tangga dengan angkuh dan berjalan kehadapan Minseok "Sebuah kehormatan untukku, seorang Kim Minseok mau repot-repot datang menjengukku"

"Apa kabar Jinri" Minseok tersenyum dan memberikan Jinri keranjang buah yang dari tadi dia bawah "Aku membawakan buah kesukaanmu...apel" ucap Minseok sambil tersenyum manis.

Jinri menerima keranjang itu dan melihat isinya "Cih, kamu tau kalau aku alergi apel kan".

Minseok berseringai tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jinri "Aku lihat kamu sudah sehat...tapi memang sih, orang tidak mungkin tenggelam kalau dia bisa berenang" Minseok kemudian mendudukkan dirinya tanpa dipersilahkan oleh tuan rumah.

Jinri ikut duduk didepan Minseok, dia meletakkan keranjang buah di meja dan kemudian melipat kakinya "Orang itu bisa tenggelam kalau dia tidak melakukan pemanasan sehingga kakinya keram saat di kolam renang".

"Atau orang itu sengaja melakukannya" sambung Minseok sambil tersenyum manis.

Jinri dan Minseok saling menatap, mereka seperti mengikuti lomba menatap mata.

"Apa maumu...Eonni?" ucap Jinri dengan menekan kata 'Eonni' pada kalimatnya.

"Tidak ada, aku cuma menjenguk teman lama apa itu salah?" Minseok sekali lagi tersenyum

Maid yang tadi membukakan pintu, datang dengan membawah teko yang berisi teh, cangkir dan sepiring Macaroon. Dia kemudian meletakkannya di meja dan menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas Jinri dan Minseok.

"Terima kasih" ucap Minseok pada maid itu.

"Hahaha...kamu mirip dengan Lu Han oppa, suka bermain-main" Jinri kemudian mengangkat piring yang berisi Macaroon pada Minseok "Macaroon? Kalau tidak salah kamu menyukai ini kan?" tawar Jinri.

Minseok mengangkat tangannya "Tidak perlu, aku akan pergi" dia kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Dan Jinri..." Minseok merapikan roknya dan memperbaiki letak tasnya " Aku tidak seperti Lu Han yang suka bermain-main, sebaliknya...aku tidak suka bermain-main dan kamu juga jangan bermain-main dengan teman-temanku" Minseok berbalik dan pergi.

Jinri melirik keranjang buah yang dibawah Minseok "Sebuah apel dari Putri Salju...sungguh ironi", dia kemudian mengambil apel dari dalam keranjang itu dan memakannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol hanya memandang makanan di depannya tanpa berniat untuk memakannya, sudah dua hari Kyungsoo tidak menghubunginya sejak kejadian Kyungsoo yang mendorong Jinri. Kyungsoo di skors selama seminggu oleh kepala sekolah dan sudah dua hari Kyungsoo tidak mau menemui siapapun dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol frustasi.

Chanyeol sebenarnya kecewa dengan pengakuan Kyungsoo, tapi dia juga percaya kalau Kyungsoo tidak akan melakukan itu tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dan mengingat siapa Jinri, Chanyeol yakin Jinri pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo mendorongnya.

Jinri adalah cinta pertama Chanyeol, mereka bahkan sempat di tunangkan sewaktu kecil. Tapi orang tua Chanyeol tiba-tiba memutuskan pertunangan mereka dan keluarga Jinri pindah ke Amerika. Chanyeol juga segera melupakan Jinri dan menyadari kalau itu hanya sekedar cinta monyet.

"Ehem...Kenapa kamu tidak makan nak?" tanya Tuan Park, menyadarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Eh..aku tidak berselera abujie" jawab Chanyeol sambil memainkan makanannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo, sayang?" kali ini Nyonya Park yang bertanya, mereka heran dengan keadaan Chanyeol. Tidak biasanya dia bersikap murung dan kehilangan selera makan, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah dua hari dia tidak menghubungiku" jawab Chanyeol sambil menopang dagu.

Ayah dan ibu Chanyeol tertawa sambil menggeleng kepala "Aigoo...anak muda yang sedang kasmaran"

Chanyeol menatap kedua orangtuanya dan wajahnya berubah serius, kemudian dia berkata "Appa...eomma...apa kalian tau kalau keluarga Choi sudah kembali ke Korea?" tanya Chanyeol serius.

Tuan dan Nyonya Park saling melirik "Kami tidak pernah mendengar kabar kalau keluarga Choi akan kembali, jika mereka kembali kami pasti tau" jawab Tuan Park.

Mendengar jawaban ayahnya, Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Memangnya ada apa sayang? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang keluarga Choi" tanya Nyonya Park.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum "Tidak eomma...tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Chanyeol...jangan lupa untuk mewakili kami dia acara anniversary pernikahan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee sebentar malam" Tuan Park mengingatkan Chanyeol yang hendak meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Ne Abujie" ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Orang-orang kalangan jetset sangat menyenangi pesta dan apapun alasannya mereka akan selalu berpesta, mulai dari anniversary, penyambutan, pesta dansa, pernikahan, kelahiran bahkan kematian . Minseok ingat saat anjing pudel Nyonya Bang mati, dia mengundang seluruh kalangan jetset hanya untuk mendengarkan cerita tentang kehidupan anjing pudelnya yang malang. Setelah setengah jam mendengarkan cerita yang sangat membosankan, Nyonya Bang lalu menyuruh pelayannya mengeluarkan selusin anggur dan saat itu juga para undangan melupakan cerita tentang anjing pudel yang mati karena kebodohan pemiliknya yang memberikannya coklat. Tapi itu hanya sebagian kecil contoh kehidupan hedonis yang Minseok rasakan sejak kecil dan Minseok juga tidak keberatan karena dia juga menikmatinya.

Suara alunan musik terdengar di dalam ballroom itu, beberapa orang-orang asyik berdansa dan ada juga yang menikmati minumannya di bar atau hanya sekedar mengobrol dengan sesama para undangan. Tetapi ada satu tujuan penting dari sebuah pesta untuk kalangan orang-orang elit yaitu saling menukar informasi.

"Kamu tidak bersama dengan Haekyeon?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan "Ternyata, banyak juga selebritis yang hadir" ujar Baekhyun sambil meminum minumannya.

Minseok tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, matanya melihat keseluruh ruangan mencari seseorang. Dan sosok yang di carinya sedang berada di pojok , dia kelihatan tampan dengan tuxedo dan rambut yang disisir kesamping... dan dia bersama dengan seorang wanita cantik.

"Min, menurutmu... hidung Jang Geun Suk asli tidak sih?" tanya Baekhyun tapi tidak mendapat respon dari Minseok, dia berbalik ke samping dan tidak mendapati sosok Minseok "Aishh...kemana dia".

Minseok menepuk punggung wanita itu "Permisi..." ucap Minseok, wanita itu berbalik dan menatap Minseok (yang malam itu menggunakan gaun malam Valentino berwarna peach dan membuatnya terlihat seperti angel) dari ujung kaki ke kepala.

"Maaf, tapi dia pacarku" ucap Minseok sambil menunjuk Lu Han dan wanita itu terperangah tak percaya saat Minseok menarik Lu Han ke lantai dansa.

Lu Han berseringai dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Minseok dan Minseok meletakkan tangannya di leher Lu Han, mereka kemudian mengikuti alunan musik dan mulai berdansa Waltz.

"Jadi sekarang kita pacaran yah" ujar Lu Han , seringai tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Minseok memutar bola matanya "Itu hanya untuk mengusir pelacur itu"

"Well...Kita bisa threesome" ucap Lu Han dan mendapat sebuah pukulan didadanya "Awww..." Lu Han mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku tidak serendah itu..." Minseok mendorong Lu Han dan hendak melepaskan pelukannya tetapi tertahan karena Lu Han mempererat pelukan di pinggangnya.

"Maaf...aku hanya bercanda dan aku tidak pernah menganggapmu rendah, tidak sama sekali" ucap Lu Han serius.

Mendengar permintaan maaf Lu Han yang bersungguh-sungguh, akhirnya Minseok kembali mengalungkan lengannya di leher Lu Han dan mereka kembali berdansa.

"Aku sudah menemui Kyungsoo dan aku sudah tau alasan kenapa dia mendorong Jinri ke kolam renang waktu itu" ujar Minseok.

"Apa itu?" Tangan Lu Han yang semula di pinggang Minseok menjalar ke bokongnya.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Minseok melototkan matanya pada Lu Han dan Lu Han hanya tertawa kecil dan mengembalikan tangannya ke pinggang Minseok.

"Waktu itu Jinri mengatakan pada Kyungsoo, kalau Kyungsoo adalah orang kelas bawah yang hanya mengincar harta Chanyeol" ujar Minseok.

"Hahaha...klise, sangat Jinri sekali" Lu Han dan Minseok tertawa "Bagaimana cara kita menyingkirkannya?" tanya Lu Han.

"Tenang...soal itu aku sudah tau caranya" Minseok mengedipkan matanya pada Lu Han.

"Tetapi kita harus cepat, kamu sendiri tau bagaimana Jinri" ujar Lu Han.

"Ehem...ehem..." seorang berdehem pada mereka, mereka kemudian berbalik ke samping dan mendapati Haekyeon yang sedang menatap mereka penuh curiga.

Ekspresi Lu Han berubah menjadi bosan, dia kemudian melepas pelukannya pada Minseok dan berbisik padanya "Sepertinya pangeranmu sedang diare, wajahnya tiba-tiba aneh" Lu Han kemudian mencium tangan Minseok lalu mengedipkan mata pada Haekyeon dan berlalu pergi.

"Bisa kamu jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Haekyeon.

Minseok memutar bola matanya bosan, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Haekyeon dan memilih meninggalkannya.

"Minseok...Ya, Kim Minseok!" teriak Haekyeon.

.

.

.

Lu Han mendengar suara bel berbunyi, suara bel itu terus saja berbunyi membuat tidur Lu Han terganggu.

"Ahhkkkk..." Lu Han menutup telinganya dengan bantal, tetapi suara itu terus saja berbunyi membuat Lu Han kehilangan kesabarannya, dia kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Akan kubunuh orang yang telah membangunkanku" gerutu Lu Han, dia menuju ke ruang tamu dan melihat interkom yang menampakkan sosok Chanyeol, Yifan dan Joonmyeon yang masih menggunakan tuxedo mereka.

Lu Han kemudian membukakan pintu "Sebaiknya ini penting, karena kalau alasan kalian datang kemari hanya untuk menginap...aku-" Lu Han berhenti berbicara saat melihat wajah teman-temannya yang kelihatan pucat.

"Hyung..." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar. Dia kemudian memberikan sebuah amplop pada Lu Han.

Lu Han kemudian membuka amplop itu, sebuah potongan rambut dan kertas yang berisi tulisan

Let's play the game - J

Inilah yang Lu Han maksud pada Minseok, kalau mereka harus segera menyingkirkan Jinri. Karena mereka tau Jinri seorang psikopat...well, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya psikopat tapi dia lumayan menyusahkan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kyungsoo mencoba membuka matanya, rasanya kepalanya pusing. Terakhir yang dia ingat adalah saat dia pulang dari membeli telur di supermarket, seseorang menyergapnya dari belakang dan sejak saat itu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Dia mencoba untuk bangkit tapi tidak bisa, tangan dan kakinya terikat dengan posisi duduk di sebuah kursi. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menyadari kalau dia sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan yang tidak asing, ruang kolam renang sekolah.

"Sudah bangun yah?" Kyungsoo melihat kedepan dan mendapati Jinri yang sedang duduk di kursi malas depan kolam renang. Di tangan kirinya, dia memegang sebuah Apel dan di tangan kanannya sebuah pisau. Jinri lalu mengupas apel itu dan memotongnya beberapa bagian dan memakannya.

"Emmmm..." Kyungsoo berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tapi mulutnya terlakban.

"Kamu tau tidak manfaat buah Apel? Salah satunya adalah memperpanjang usia" ujar Jinri sambil memakan potongan apelnya "Aku benci Apel...tapi ibuku terus saja memaksaku untuk memakannya, alasannya Apel bagus untuk kesehatan. Suatu saat ibuku memberiku Apel dan aku memakannya, tiba-tiba aku sesak nafas dan dokter mengatakan aku alergi. Sejak saat itu ibuku tidak pernah memberiku Apel lagi" Jinri terus memakan potongan apelnya hingga potongan terakhir.

"Kamu tau...dokter bodoh itu pun tidak kalau aku hanya pura-pura sesak nafas, dia bahkan memberikan diagnosa palsu" ujar Jinri yang kini telah selesai makan dan menatap Kyungsoo "Lucu kan?"

"Emmmmm..." kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar takut.

"Apa sih kamu ini, dari tadi jawabanmu cuma 'emmm...emmm'...kamu sangat membosankan" Jinri kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke depan Kyungsoo yang sekarang berada diujung kolam renang.

Jinri kemudian berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo "Gimana yah, kalau kamu mati. Pasti Chanyeol akan sangat sedih" ucap Jinri sambil memainkan pisaunya di leher Kyungsoo.

"Emmmmm..." mata Kyungsoo semakin bulat saat mata pisau itu telah sampai di lehernya, dia sangat ketakutan sampai air matanya keluar.

"Hahahaha...ya ampun, kamu lucu sekali...coba kamu lihat matamu tadi, bola matamu seperti mau keluar" Jinri tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya.

Jinri lalu menarik lakban dari mulut Kyungsoo dan berdiri, dia kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kamu gila! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Ck, ribut banget sih...tenang aja, aku ini bukan pembunuh" jawab Jinri santai

"Lepaskan aku, apa maumu?!" Kyungsoo merontah di tempatnya, tangannya sudah mulai iritasi karena ikatan tali yang terlalu kuat.

"Aku cuma ingin berbincang-bincang kok...di Amerika sangat membosankan, aku bahkan tidak punya teman. Saat aku disana aku mendengar kalau Chanyeol bertunangan dengan seseorang dari kalangan bawah, aku sempat kaget. Tapi aku jadi penasaran saat tau kalau sebelum bertunangan dengan Chanyeol, kamu sudah berteman dengannya bahkan orang seperti Lu Han dan Minseok mau berteman denganmu. Lalu aku putuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan melihatmu secara langsung" Jinri berbicara sambil melirik Kyungsoo "Ternyata...kamu tidak semenarik yang aku bayangkan".

"Jika memang aku tak semenarik dengan apa yang kamu kira, lepaskan aku!" pintah Kyungsoo sambil memelas.

"Eitsss... tidak semudah itu...kita belum selesai bermain. Permainan akan selesai, kalau aku bilang selesai" Jinri kemudian melihat jam tangannya "Lama banget sih mereka, mereka tidak tau apa kalau aku suka berenang" ujarnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Jika tidak dalam situasi seperti ini, Kyungsoo akan menganggap kalau Jinri itu menggemaskan. Tapi jika mengingat tindakan Jinri, Kyungsoo berpikir kalau Jinri itu sakit jiwa.

Tiba-tiba pintu kolam renang terbuka, Chanyeol, Lu Han, Yifan dan Joonmyeon masuk. Wajah mereka memerah dan nafas mereka tersengal-sengal, sepertinya mereka habis berlari.

"Aha! Akhirnya datang juga!" teriak Jinri kegirangan, dia menepuk tangannya senang.

"Jinri! Lepaskan Kyungsoo!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Kyungsoo ketakutan.

"Ahhh...Chanyeol, kamu tidak berubah selalu saja ribut...membuat kepalaku pusing" Jinri kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan berdiri dibelakang kursinya, dia memegang pisau di tangannya dan meletakkannya di leher Kyungsoo.

"Jinri...jangan lakukan apa yang aku pikirkan" ujar Joonmyeon berusaha bernegosiasi dengannya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan oppa?" tanya Jinri, dia lalu tertawa kecil "Kamu pikir...aku akan menggorok lehernya? Memangnya aku apa? Tukang jagal?...tebakanmu salah".

"Kalau Yifan oppa, apa tebakanmu?" tanya Jinri pada Yifan.

Lu Han yang sedari tadi menyimak keadaan berbisik pada Chanyeol "Melangkahlah kedepan kolam dan bersiap-siap" Lu Han memberi kode pada Chanyeol dan Yifan.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan kamu lakukan, tapi apapun itu...jangan lakukan" jawab Yifan.

"Hahaha...seperti biasa, walaupun oppa kelihatan bodoh tapi kadang kamu bisa memahami situasi dengan baik...good job" Jinri menaikkan ibu jarinya.

Jinri kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lu Han "Kalau oppa kesayanganku, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Jinri sambil tersenyum manis pada Lu Han.

Lu Han hanya tersenyum tipis "Jinri-ah..." Lu Han terdiam sesaat "Kamu akan mendorong Kyungsoo ke kolam renang seperti dia mendorongmu kemarin kan?".

"Ahhh...tebakan oppa benar!" ujar Jinri senang, dia lalu mendorong Kyungsoo yang sedang terikat di kursi ke dalam kolam renang "Ooopss..."

"Sekarang!" teriak Lu Han, Chanyeol dan Yifan terjun ke kolam renang.

Jinri kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka dia menuju ke pintu, saat dia membukanya... Minseok dan Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu.

"Permainan sudah selasai" jawab Jinri bosan.

"Permainan belum selesai saat aku bilang selesai, ingat?" ujar Minseok tersenyum manis.

"Tapi aku mau pulang" ucap Jinri sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa mau pulang, kami sekarang disini. Kami membawahkanmu seseorang yang sangat-sangat ingin bertemu denganmu" ujar Baekhyun semangat.

"Jinri-ah...kamu masih ingat dengan kakakmu kan?" Minseok kemudian menjentikkan jarinya memberi kode.

Dan keluarlah seorang pria dengan beberapa bodyguard dibelakangnya. Melihat pria itu wajah Jinri berubah menjadi pucat, dia mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Jinri-ah" ucap Choi Seunghyun, kakak Jinri

"Oppa...ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan. Kamu harus percaya padaku" ujar Jinri ketakutan.

"Oh, tenanglah Jinri...semua akan baik-baik saja" ujar Baekhyun.

"Kali ini tidak akan baik-baik saja" Seunghyun berkata.

Jinri kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Lu Han dan Joonmyeon "Mau kemana?" tanya Lu Han, dia dan Joonmyeon kemudian memegang lengan Jinri kiri dan kanan.

"Orang tuamu sangat khawatir dan kakakmu sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kamu sekarang seharusnya berada di California untuk menyaksikan konser, tapi bukannya menyaksikan konser kamu malah menjual mobilmu dan membeli kokain" Minseok menjelaskan sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Waktu itu adalah masa-masa tersulitku, tapi aku sudah melupakannya" Jinri berusaha melepaskan pegangan Lu Han di lengannya, tapi tampaknya tidak berhasil.

"Kapan? Saat kamu sudah di rehab? Sangat sulit untuk bersih jika kamu lari ke Korea menggunakan kartu kreditku yang kamu curi, Jinri-ah..." ujar Seunghyun, dia kemudian memberi kode pada bodyguardnya. Bodyguard-bodyguard itu kemudian mengambil Jinri dari Lu Han dan Joonmyeon, mereka memegang lengannya kiri dan kanan.

"Oppa...aku mohon, jangan lakukan ini...Lu Han oppa, Joonmyeon oppa, Minseok eonni, Baekhyun eonni...kalian tidak tau kemana kakakku mengirimku...tempat itu sangat mengerikan...tolong aku!" Jinri meronta-ronta.

"Bawah dia ke mobil" Seunghyun memerintahkan bodyguardnya.

"Oppaaaaaaaa..." suara Jinri terdengar dari kejahuan.

Seunghyun kemudian membungkuk ke arah Minseok, Baekhyun dan Lu Han "Maaf, kalau Jinri sangat merepotkan" ujar Seunghyun "Apakah teman kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Seunghyun khawatir.

"Dia tidak apa-apa hyung, dia sempat tenggelam tapi Chanyeol dan Yifan menyelamatkannya" jawab Joonmyeon meyakinkan Seunghyun.

"Apakah aku harus melaporkan kejadian ini pada polisi?" tanya Seunghyun sekali lagi.

"Tidak perlu oppa, yang dibutuhkan Jinri saat ini adalah rehabilitasi" jawab Minseok.

"Oh, dan jangan lupakan yang terpenting Psikiater" Baekhyun menambahkan. Mereka semua tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tapi betul apa yang Baekhyun katakan...Hyung, Jinri membutuhkan pertolongan. Dia harus dibawah ke psikiater" ujar Lu Han dengan serius.

"Akan aku lakukan" ucap Seunghyun "Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Saya tidak bisa berlama-lama, takutnya Jinri akan kabur lagi" Seunghyun pamit dan berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka kemudian berlari ke tempat Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Yifan.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minseok yang berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo.

"Apakah dia melukaimu?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa dan tidak...dia tidak melukaiku, eonni" jawab Kyungsoo yang sekarang ada dalam pelukan Chanyeol, dia memakai jas Joonmyeon untuk menghangatkan badannya.

"Mianhee, kami tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Jinri padamu. Karena kami pikir dia tidak akan kembali dan membuat masalah padamu" ujar Minseok menyesal.

Kyungsoo kemudian melihat satu persatu wajah teman-temannya, dalam hati dia bersyukur memiliki teman seperti mereka "Tidak apa-apa eonni, sekarang aku tau siapa Jinri dan aku juga tau kalau aku mempunyai teman-teman yang hebat seperti kalian".

Mereka semua tertawa...ahhh...malam yang panjang...

"Kajja...ayo kita pulang" ajak Joonmyeon, dia lalu melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 3 pagi "Ini sudah hampir pagi dan sebentar lagi kita sekolah".

"Aku tidak masuk...aku ada jumpa fans pagi ini" ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku juga, aku ada pemotretan" Yifan tidak mau kalah.

"Kyungsoo tidak bisa masuk karena dia masih lemah" kali ini Chanyeol yang berbicara "Dan aku juga, karena aku akan merawatnya" tambah Chanyeol.

Joonmyeon melihat ke arah Lu Han dan Minseok dan menaikkan alisnya "Kalian?"

Lu Han kemudian menaikkan tangannya dan melipatnya dibelakang kepala "Yang bertugas membangunkanku saja tidak masuk...bagaimana bisa aku masuk sekolah".

Joonmyeon menghembuskan nafas "Baiklah, akan aku atur"

Chanyeol kemudian membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan mereka semua berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kalian tidak bertanya padaku apakah aku akan masuk sekolah atau tidak?" tanya Minseok dan semua teman-temannya berhenti dan berbalik padanya.

"Plis deh...untuk seorang Queen Minseok yang terobsesi dengan kesempurnaan, membolos adalah hal yang tabu" jawab Baekhyun dan disetujui teman-temannya yang tertawa mendengar jawabannya.

Wajah Minseok memerah karena malu "Kalian...menyebalkan!" bentak Minseok kesal, dia kemudian berjalan mendahului mereka sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Jiahhh...dia marah...aigoo" ujar Lu Han menggoda, dia kemudian mengejar Minseok "Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu sepanjang hari, tapi sebagai imbalannya kamu harus menginap dirumahku dan menemaniku tidur malam ini" bisik Lu Han sambil merangkul Minseok.

"Bagaimana kalau Jinri saja yang menemanimu" Minseok kemudian menyikut perut Lu Han sehingga pelukannya terlepas dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Awww..." Lu Han mengerang kesakitan "Dia itu perempuan atau Godzilla sih, tenaganya besar sekali".

"Hahahaha..." teman-temannya menertawakan nasib sial Lu Han.

"Diam kalian!" bentaknya dan berlalu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...tidak satupun anak-anak The Brunch Club yang masuk sekolah, kecuali Minseok yang berusaha menahan kantuknya pada saat Kwon saem menerangkan pelajaran dan tentu saja Lu Han yang duduk disampingnya sambil tertidur.

Tapi kalian jangan berpikir macam-macam, karena Minseok tidak menginap di rumah Lu Han dan menemaninya tidur. Lu Han masuk sekolah, karena sejak awal dia memang tidak pulang ke rumah...dia menginap di ruangan TBC.

Tentu saja Kwon saem tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa atau mengatakan sesuatu saat mendapati Lu Han tertidur di kelas, karena pemandangan Lu Han yang masuk pada jam pertama saja langkah apalagi pemandangan seorang Lu Han yang tidur menggunakan kaos oblong, celana piyama, sendal rumah dan mantel. Dan sepanjang pelajaran, Kwon saem harus pasrah karena sepertinya murid-muridnya (terutama para gadis) lebih tertarik dengan pemandangan Lu Han yang tertidur daripada pelajaran fisika.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Gonbae!"

Suara dentuman musik mengalun memecahkan gendang telinga, orang-orang bermandikan keringat di lantai dansa. Malam ini Baekhyun, Yifan, Lu Han dan Minseok sedang berada di salah satu club ternama di Korea Selatan, berpesta merayakan sesuatu yang Minseok rasa tidak penting-penting amat untuk dirayakan. Ya, mereka sekarang berada di Club NB di Itaewon untuk merayakan kenaikan kelas mereka, Joonmyeon tidak ikut karena beralasan menemani ayahnya ke Jepang (Lu Han tau alasan sebenarnya, dia ikut ke Jepang karena Yixing ikut dalam tim dokter ayahnya) dan jangan tanyakan kenapa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tidak ikut (mereka masih di bawah umur dan Minseok harus memutar matanya mendengar alasan itu karena pada dasarnya mereka semua masih underage).

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" tanya Minseok sambil mengerutkan hidungnya jijik, dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Minseok bukanlah tipe gadis penyuka party in the club. Dia bukanlah orang yang mau berdansa dengan orang asing yang sedang mabuk atau sekedar mendengarkan musik yang menurutnya sangat berisik. Kalau bukan karena paksaan Baekhyun, Minseok tidak akan mau ikut ke tempat tidak berkelas semacam ini.

"Oh, ayolah Min. Sekali-kali kamu merasakan kehidupan malam dan bersenang-senang tidak akan menyakiti siapa pun" ujar Lu Han sambil meminum minumannya (segelas Martini) dan sesekali melempar senyum menggoda pada gadis-gadis yang lewat di depan meja mereka.

"Iya Minseok sayang. Kamu pilih mana bermain bersama kami atau menghabiskan waktumu dengan tunanganmu itu" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada mengejek, karena ketidaksukaannya pada Haekyeon.

"Tentu saja aku lebih memilih bersama Haekyeon daripada harus berada di tempat seperti ini" jawab Minseok sambil mengangkat dagu dan melipat kakinya anggun.

Mendengar jawaban Minseok, Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya sedangkan Lu Han hanya mendengus kesal. Mereka kemudian terdiam canggung dan Minseok yang merasa telah merusak suasana akhirnya berkata "Yah, aku akui...bermain bersama kalian lebih mengasyikkan daripada harus makan malam dengan Haekyeon yang selalu membahas tentang mobil barunya".

"Lihatkan! Aku bilang juga apa, kamu-" ujar Baekhyun senang tapi Minseok segera memotongnya "Tapi aku tidak bilang kalau aku menyukai tempat ini".

"Whatever, Tuan Putri" ucap Lu Han dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Kemana sih Yifan, kenapa dia lama sekali ke kamar mandi" Lu Han berkata dengan tidak sabaran dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

.

.

.

Yifan keluar dari bilik kamar mandi dengan lega, dia baru saja membuang sesuatu yang ditahannya sejak pertama masuk ke club ini. Tidak elit memang, saat kamu memasuki sebuah club dan hal yang pertama kamu lakukan adalah berlari kencang ke arah toilet karena kamu merasa akan mengeluarkannya di celanamu. Tapi itulah yang di rasakan Yifan malam ini 'ahhh, ini kalau terlalu banyak makan Tteokbokki' keluh Yifan, dia lalu mencuci tangannya di westafel.

"Lama tak jumpa Yifan" seseorang menyapa Yifan dan Yifan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat refleksi orang tersebut di cermin. Seketika mata Yifan membulat melihat orang yang memanggilnya berada tepat di belakangnya dan bersandar di salah satu pintu bilik wc.

Yifan perlahan berbalik dan menghadap orang itu "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanyanya sambil menelan ludah.

Orang itu hanya tersungging lalu berdiri tegak "Aku hanya menyapa kawan lama" dia berjalan ke arah westafel kemudian mencuci tangannya "Oh, iya...aku punya barang baru. Kamu pasti suka" orang itu selesai mencuci tangannya. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah sak plastik dari dalam jaketnya, sak itu berisi beberapa tablet obat.

"Ini barang baru, masih fresh" orang itu menarik tangan Yifan dan menjabat tangannya "Cobalah...ini gratis. Hitung-hitung hadiah dari teman lama" bisik orang itu, Yifan menunduk melihat barang di tangannya.

Orang itu kemudian berbalik menuju pintu tetapi berhenti "Oh, iya...aku melihat si brengsek Lu Han di luar. Salamku untuknya, kamu boleh memberinya juga" ujarnya dan meninggalkan Yifan yang masih mencoba mencerna keadaan ini.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu lama banget sih" keluh Baekhyun saat dilihatnya Yifan yang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Maaf deh...Aku habis buang air besar...hehehehe" jawab Yifan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang berketombe. Pandangan matanya kemudian bertemu dengan Lu Han, tapi dia segera mengalihkannya.

"Ada apa Fan?" tanya Lu Han yang merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Yifan.

"Ahhhh...tidak apa-apa kok" lagi-lagi dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Eh, Minseok. Kamu juga datang" Yifan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kita datang bersama-sama bodoh!" ujar Minseok kesal.

Baekhyun yang merasa bosan, akhirnya berdiri dan menarik Minseok bersamanya "Apa yang kamu lakukan!" protes Minseok.

"Oh ayolah Minseok, apa kamu ingin duduk terus disini? Ayo kita berdansa" ajak Baekhyun yang menarik tangan Minseok tanpa mempedulikan protes dari gadis itu.

Saat Baekhyun dan Minseok pergi, Lu Han akhirnya berbicara " Sebenarnya ada apa? Dan jangan bilang tidak apa-apa...karena aku tau, pasti terjadi sesuatu padamu dengan muka pucat seperti itu" Lu Han berkata sambil menunjuk wajah pucat Yifan.

Yifan menghembuskan nafas yang entah sejak kapan dia tahan, dia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya.

"Dari mana kamu mendapatkan barang itu?" Lu Han menaikkan alisnya penuh tanya.

"Shindong hyung yang memberiku" jawab Yifan.

"Hahahaha...aku kira siapa, ternyata tua bangka itu. Kemana dia sekarang?" ujar Lu Han senang.

"Kenapa kamu selalu menganggap remeh seseorang Lu Han, yang kita bicarakan disini adalah Shindong hyung. Orang yang mengetahui tentang rahasia kita" Yifan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Cih, rahasia yang tidak penting. Dia cuma mau uang" Lu Han kembali meminum minumannya "Jangan terpancing dengannya, sekali kamu terpancing...dia akan terus menempelimu, dia itu seperti benalu" tatapannya tertuju pada gadis yang duduk di bar. Gadis itu sedari tadi memperhatikan Lu Han dan terus saja memberikan tatapan menggoda padanya.

"Terserah" Yifan kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menuju lantai dansa meninggalkan Lu Han sendiri.

"Hai, boleh aku menemanimu tampan?" Lu Han mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati gadis yang sedari tadi melihatnya. Gadis itu berpakaian sangat minim, memperlihatkan semua aset yang dimilikinya.

"Tentu saja, manis" ujar Lu Han berseringai.

.

.

.

Minseok merasa tidak nyaman dan jijik...sesekali dia melirik ke samping, ke arah Lu Han dan seorang wanita. Saat Minseok kembali dari lantai dansa (well, dia tidak tahan dengan orang-orang yang mabuk dan berusaha memegang bokongnya) dia sudah mendapati Lu Han dan seorang yang kelihatannya pelacur (well, dilihat dari pakaian...apakah itu bisa disebut pakaian atau hanya sebuah kain cawat yang menutupi tubuhnya) sudah saling memakan mulut satu sama lain, mereka berciuman panas dengan posisi gadis itu duduk di pangkuan Lu Han dan tangan Lu Han yang menggerayangi tubuh gadis itu. Minseok harus menahan mualnya saat gadis itu mengeluarkan suara desahan yang menurut Minseok seperti suara anjing yang kakinya terinjak.

'Oh, Tuhan...kenapa aku harus berada dalam situasi seperti ini' benak Minseok, rasanya dia ingin pulang 'Ini bahkan belum jam 11 dan aku harus menyaksikan pemandangan menjijikkan ini' pikirnya lagi.

"Ehemmm...ehemmmm..." Minseok berdehem. Tapi sepertinya Lu Han dan gadis itu sudah terbawah nafsu dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Minseok. Akhirnya tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini, Minseok mengambil tasnya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Saat akan beranjak pergi, sebuah tangan menariknya dan Minseok berbalik.

"Mau kemana kamu?" tanya Lu Han pada Minseok, dia lalu mendorong gadis yang duduk di pangkuannya "Pergi kau, aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi". Gadis itu terhuyung-huyung "Oppa" protes gadis itu, tapi Lu Han tidak mempedulikannya.

Minseok menghela nafas "Aku mau pulang" jawab Minseok, dia berusaha menarik tangannya dari pegangan Lu Han. Tapi Lu Han malah mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu" ujar Lu Han yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Oh, tidak perlu. Aku lihat kamu terlalu sibuk dengannya" tunjuk Minseok dengan dagunya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sinis pada Minseok, merasa menang.

"Aku bilang, aku akan mengantarmu" Lu Han mengulangi kata-katanya sekali lagi dengan suara rendah, mereka saling menatap tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Akhirnya Minseok mengalihkan tatapannya karena sepertinya Lu Han tidak akan mengalah "Baiklah" ucapnya.

"Kajja" ajak Lu Han sambil menarik tangan Minseok dan beranjak pergi. Tetapi gadis pelacur tadi memeluk lengan Lu Han erat dan menghalangi Lu Han dan Minseok "Oppa, jangan tinggalkan aku. Kamu tidak mau melanjutkan yang tadi?" gadis itu bergelanyut manja, dia mengedipkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya menggoda.

Minseok yang melihat itu merasa jijik, Lu Han berbalik dan menatap gadis itu "Agasshi...cugulle?" ucap Lu Han dingin. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya, wajahnya berubah pucat. Dia kemudian melepas pelukannya dan mundur secara teratur.

Lu Han lalu merangkul Minseok, mereka kemudian berjalan melewati orang-orang didalam club itu. Sebelum mereka pulang, Lu Han ingin ke kamar mandi.

"Tunggu aku disini, jangan kemana-mana. Aku mau mencuci mukaku dulu" perintah Lu Han dan Minseok hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Minseok menunggu Lu Han di depan toilet dan melihat orang-orang yang mabuk di sekitarnya.

'Lama banget sih' kesal Minseok.

Seseorang menarik tangannya, Minseok sangat senang karena menyangka orang itu adalah Lu Han tetapi ternyata bukan.

"Hi, cantik. Mau berdansa denganku?" pria itu menyentuh pinggangnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang tidak mood untuk berbicara dengan seseorang" Minseok berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan pria itu.

"Ah, aku akan membuatmu mood. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat" pria itu berseringai.

"Aku bilang tidak! Apa kamu tidak mengerti?" Minseok berhasil melepaskan pengangan pria itu dan melarikan diri.

Karena ramainya pengunjung club malam itu, Minseok kesusahan berlari dan tanpa dia sadari dia kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Babe, kamu pikir kamu akan lolos? Hahahaha..." pria tadi berhasil menarik tangan Minseok lagi.

Minseok semakin ketakutan, dia menyadari tidak ada seorang pun di sekitarnya saat pria itu menariknya keluar dari club. Minseok berusaha melepaskan pelukan pria itu di pinggangnnya.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" teriak Minseok, dia sangat ketakutan. Air matanya sudah mengalir dari matanya.

"Hahahah...aku suka cewek aggresif. I'm gonna make you feel good tonight...hahaha" pria itu mendorong Minseok diatas bak sampah yang tertutup dan menindihnya. Minseok memberontak dan memukul dada pria itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Brengsek!" pria itu berusaha mencium Minseok tetapi Minseok memberontak dan berteriak.

"Diam kau pelacur!" pria itu menampar Minseok kemudian merobek blusnya dan menampakkan branya.

Minseok menangis semakin keras, dia berusaha mendorong pria itu tetapi tenaga pria itu sangat besar. Belum lagi badannya yang besar membuat Minseok semakin kesulitan.

"Tolong!" teriak Minseok memohon.

"Kenapa kamu berteriak sayang? Tidak akan ada orang yang akan mendengarmu" pria itu menyentuh pipinya dan mencium bibirnya. Dia melumat bibir Minseok sebelum melepaskannya. Pria itu kemudian melepas celananya. Sebelum Minseok berlari, pria itu menarik rambutnya dan menamparnya lagi sehingga Minseok terjatuh dan pria itu menindinya. Minseok menutup matanya, dia bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

Minseok menangis dan memberontak sejadinya-jadinya, dia terus memukul pria itu saat dia mencium lehernya dan menggerayangi tubuhnya 'Tuhan...tolong aku...Luhannnnnnn tolong'. Tiba-tiba Minseok merasa tubuhnya ringan.

"Brengsek!"

Minseok mendengar suara yang familiar, dia membuka matanya dan melihat Lu Han memukul pria itu.

"Brengsek!" Lu Han terus saja memukul pria itu, bahkan pria itu sudah kehilangan kesadarannya tetapi Lu Han terus saja memukulnya.

"Lu Han! Cukup!" teriak Yifan, dia datang bersama dua orang security club dan Baekhyun di belakangnya "Lu Han, cukup. Kamu bisa membunuhnya" Yifan menarik tubuh Lu Han yang terus memukuli pria yang sepertinya sudah sekarat karena pukulan Lu Han.

Lu Han seperti orang kesetanan, dia kemudian berdiri dan menepis tangan Yifan "Lepaskan aku!" , dia lalu berjalan kearah Minseok.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menungguku!" bentak Lu Han.

"Ini salahmu! Kamu terlalu lama...di kamar mandi, kalau saja...kalau saja-" ucap Minseok terbata-bata, dia kesulitan berbicara karena air matanya tidak mau berhenti dan tubuhnya bergetar. Lu Han kemudian memeluknya erat. .

"Kamu jahat...jahat...jahat..aku takut." Minseok memukul pundak Lu Han yang masih memeluknya.

"Maaf...maaf...maaf..." ucap Lu Han berulang-ulang, dia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Tatapan Lu Han melembut saat melihat keadaannya (rambutnya acak-acakan, bajunya robek yang menampakkan branya, pipi chubbynya biru karena pukulan dan bibirnya berdarah). Lu Han kemudian melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Minseok. Dia kemudian merangkul Minseok dan memeluknya erat.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini" ajak Lu Han sambil berbisik di telinga Minseok. Minseok hanya mengangguk dan memeluk pinggang Lu Han erat. Mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Yifan" panggil Baekhyun.

"Hmm"

"Sejak kapan mereka akrab?" tanya Baekhyun.

Yifan tidak menjawab, dia melihat pria yang dipukuli Lu Han "Bagaiman keadaannya?" tanya Yifan pada security yang memeriksa pria itu.

"Keadaannya kritis, Tuan. Kita harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit" jawab salah satu security itu.

"Cih, si Rusa brengsek itu...dia ingin membunuh orang ini!" ujar Yifan entah pada siapa "Apa yang kalian tunggu, segera bawah dia ke Rumah Sakit!" perintah Yifan. Kedua security tersebut membawah tubuh pria itu segera ke Rumah Sakit.

Yifan memegang tengkuknya, sepertinya dia harus membereskan masalah yang satu ini. Ah, malam ini akan sangat panjang.

"Kajja, ayo kita pulang" ajak Yifan.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" protes Baekhyun.

Yifan kemudian berhenti dan berbalik "Baekhyun, berhentilah berpura-pura tidak tau apa-apa. Kita sudah saling mengenal dari kecil dan kamu tau bagaimana Lu Han terhadap Minseok" Yifan sepertinya benar-benar lelah.

Baekhyun cuma berseringai "Yifan...Yifan...sepertinya, malam ini kamu kehilangan sense of humormu...aku kecewa" Baekhyun kemudian menepuk pundaknya dan berlalu pergi.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Yifan "Tuhan...Kenapa aku harus berteman dengan orang-orang aneh seperti mereka" .

.

.

.

Ps : aku akan mendukung apapun keputusan Luhan dan aku juga akan tetap mendukung Exo...setelah berpikir, ternyata aku g' bisa lupain Xiuhan/Lumin...hahaha...dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini...wkwkwkwkwk...aku memang labil...maafkan aku...hahaha...but once you Lumin, you can't Lumout...wkwkwk...gaje banget se gaje fic ini...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Setahun yang lalu...**

**Beijing**

Daun-daun berguguran, angin musim gugur sangat menusuk sampai ketulang tanda sebentar lagi musim akan berganti menjadi musim dingin. Yifan merapatkan mantelnya, hawa dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya, dia baru berdiri sekitar 45 menit tapi jari-jarinya sudah sangat kaku. Sesekali Yifan menendang daun-daun Mapel yang berguguran ditanah.

'Kemana si brengsek itu?' rutuk Yifan dalam hati.

"Sorry bro, aku telat" sebuah suara mengagetkan Yifan, dia berbalik dan mendapati Lu Han dengan cengiran seperti Rusa di wajahnya.

"Cih, kamu membuatku seperti daging di dalam kulkas karena menunggumu" keluh Yifan.

"Ini bahkan belum musim dingin tapi kamu sudah seperti itu...ckckck...Wu Yifan, kemana jiwa mudamu?" ujar Lu Han dengan nada menggoda, dia lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan menawarkannya pada Yifan yang langsung menyambarnya.

"Jadi, dimana tempatnya?" tanya Lu Han yang sedang menyalakan rokoknya, dia lalu membagi apinya kepada Yifan.

Yifan mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan asapnya "Aku belum menerima smsnya" jawab Yifan dan tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

Ting

_Greenland Apartement Blok. G No.35 , Xincheng District_

Yifan menunjukkan ponselnya pada Lu Han "Oh, jadi tempatnya di Xincheng...Lei ba" ajak Lu Han. Mereka berdua naik ke atas motor dan melaju menuju tempat itu.

.

Yifan mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan pintu itupun terbuka "Cari siapa?" ucap orang itu sambil meneliti Lu Han dan Yifan dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

"Kami mencari Tuan Ming Tse" jawab Lu Han berusaha menyakinkan si penanya.

"Ada keperluan apa?" penanya tersebut belum kelihatan yakin dengan Lu Han dan Yifan.

"Kami ingin membayar utang Lei ge" kali ini Yifan menjawab dengan lantang. Mendengar jawaban Yifan, orang itu membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan memberikan kode dengan kepalanya sebagai tanda kalau Yifan dan Lu Han boleh masuk.

"Ikuti aku" ucap orang itu yang lebih seperti perintah. Lu Han dan Yifan mengikutinya, mereka menyusuri sebuah lorong dan sampailah di taman belakang apartemen itu. Di taman itu beberapa orang yang kelihatannya seperti tukang pukul atau pembunuh bayaran atau apalah sedang medengarkan ceramah dari seorang pria paruh baya, di sebelah pria itu duduk seorang pemuda yang masih muda dan kelihatannya umurnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka.

Pria yang lebih tua itu melihat ke arah mereka dan tersenyum ramah "Oh, kalian sudah datang...silahkan duduk" Pria itu mempersilahkan Lu Han dan Yifan duduk.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi, kami kesini untuk membayar semua utang-utang Lei ge. Tuan" ujar Yifan.

"Ahhh...begitu, mana uangnya" pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Yifan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan menyerahkannya pada pria itu.

"Zheng...Zheng..." teriak pria itu memanggil seseorang, dan orang yang di panggil datang (pria yang tadi membukakan pintu)

"Ya Tuan" jawab Zheng

"Ambilkan buku catatan hutang" perintah pria itu, Zheng kemudian berlari ke dalam dan segera kembali dengan buku tebal di tangannya.

Pria itu kemudian mengambil telepon dan menelpon seseorang. Setelah selesai dia lalu membuka buku catatannya dan menghitung uang dalam amplop. Setelah selesai dengan hitung-hitungannya, pria itu lalu memberi sebuah kupon pada Yifan dan Lu Han.

"Kupon ini adalah tanda bukti kalau pembayaran hutang Lei sudah lunas" ujar pria itu "Kenapa bukan Lei sendiri yang menyerahkan uangnya, kenapa harus menyuruh kalian" tanya pria itu, dia lalu menyesap tehnya yang kelihatannya sudah dingin.

"Dia sedang di Rumah Sakit, Anda sendiri yang memasukkannya disana. Ingat?" Lu Han mengingatkan, dia sebenarnya sudah gerah berlama-lama di tempat ini. Perasaannya tidak enak sejak memasuki rumah ini. Kalau bukan karena khawatir dengan Yifan yang ingin membayarkan utang sepupunya yang brengsek, Lu Han tidak akan mau datang ke tempat ini.

"Hahaha...itu karena dia menunggak pembayarannya. Kenapa tidak langsung dibayar saja, kan kalau seperti ini semuanya beres" pria itu sekali lagi menyesap tehnya, tampaknya dia tidak berniat menawari Lu Han dan Yifan.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu Tuan" ujar Yifan, dia dan Lu Han berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan membungkuk pada pria itu yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari pria itu.

"Tunggu" saat Yifan dan Lu Han sudah keluar dari rumah itu, seseorang memanggil mereka. Mereka berbalik dan melihat pemuda yang masih muda tadi berjalan ke arah mereka. Dia tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai, aku Henry" ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Yifan dan Lu Han saling melirik, mereka tidak yakin " Aku Yifan" Yifan kemudian menunjuk Lu Han "Dan ini Lu Han" Lu Han cuma menatap pria itu penuh selidik.

"Ah, aku baru tiba di Beijing 3 hari yang lalu dan aku tidak punya teman" Henry menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Lalu" jawab Lu Han sinis, tetapi Yifan menyikut perutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian minum...aku dengar kalian bersekolah dan tinggal di Korea, aku juga tinggal di Korea" ujar Henry ramah, kali ini dia menggunakan bahasa Korea untuk menyakinkan Yifan dan Lu Han.

"Tidak, kami sibuk" jawab Lu Han cepat, tapi Yifan yang melihat raut kecewa di wajah Henry akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Henry. Dan sepanjang jalan Lu Han harus menggerutu tidak setuju dengan keputusan Yifan.

.

Malamnya mereka bertemu dengan Henry di sebuah club, dia bersama dengan seorang pria yang bertubuh tambun yang kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Shindong (orang Korea). Mereka menghabiskan malam bersenang-senang dari club satu ke club lainnya. Terakhir mereka terlihat di daerah pasar malam Wangfujing street menikmati malam yang panjang. Dan keesokan paginya, mayat Henry di temukan di sebuah apartemen dalam keadaan overdosis dan pagi itu juga Yifan dan Lu Han segera mengambil penerbangan first class menuju Korea dan Shindong tidak ditemukan keberadaannya.

.

.

.

**Waktu Sekarang...**

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya berusaha mencari seseorang di kegelapan. Sebenarnya hari sudah pagi tapi gorden dalam kamar itu sengaja tidak di buka, sehingga sinar matahari tidak masuk ke dalam kamar itu membuat kamar itu gelap meskipun diluar matahari sudah bersinar terang.

"Lu Han!" panggilnya

"Lu Han!" ulangnya sekali lagi, saat di rasanya orang yang di panggilnya tidak datang dia mulai ketakukan dan menangis "Luhaannnnnnn!" teriaknya.

"Hei, ada apa?" Lu Han muncul dengan wajah yang khawatir, dia lalu duduk di samping tempat tidur dan memeluk Minseok menenangkannya "Ssssttt...tenanglah aku disini".

Sudah tiga hari Minseok tidak pulang ke rumahnya, dia bersikeras tinggal bersama Lu Han karena dia merasa takut. Orang tuanya sedang berada di Paris dan setelah kejadian di club, Minseok tidak mau tinggal sendiri di rumah (walaupun dirumahnya banyak maid dan pekerja lainnya, jadi tidak bisa di katakan sendiri). Lu Han tidak keberatan karena ; 1. Dia tinggal sendiri di apartemen, 2. Ini permintaan Minseok, apapun keinginan Minseok dia akan menuruti-Hell yeah, dia akan menurutinya jika harus tidur bersama dengan Minseok yang memeluknya erat dan melihat pemandangan Minseok yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan...(ahhhh dan seribu alasan yang membuatnya tidak keberatan sama sekali)-lagipula dia masih merasa bersalah dengan kejadian malam itu.

Mereka melakukan banyak hal (tapi bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan...hehehe), mereka shopping, ke salon, makan malam, menonton DVD sambil makan es krim. Apapun yang membuat Minseok senang. Minseok bahkan mengundang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk menginap di apartemen Lu Han dan mendandani Lu Han ( yang membuat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Minseok histeris karena Lu Han sangat cantik dan Lu Han yang memasang tampang manyun saat mereka mencat kukunya). Lu Han tidak tau kenapa dia mau melakukan semua ini, tapi saat melihat luka lebam di pipi putih Minseok mulai pudar dan senyum indahnya mulai kembali...hati Lu Han sangat senang dan dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Dari mana saja kamu, aku memanggilmu tapi kamu tidak muncul...aku takut" ujar Minseok sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku sedang memasak" jawab Lu Han, dia tersenyum melihat tingkah Minseok. Dia tau kalau Minseok memiliki sifat Princess tapi dia baru tau kalau Minseok sangat manja padanya (atau perasaannya saja?) karena sudah lama mereka berteman tapi sejak kecil Lu Han melihat Minseok adalah sosok yang dingin, angkuh dan oleh karena itulah mengapa dia menjadi Queen Bee di sekolah.

"Oh, kamu memasak. Masak apa?" tanya Minseok lagi sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Lu Han, lengannya masih menggantung di leher Lu Han. Dia bahkan mempererat pelukannya di leher Lu Han dan mendekatkankan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Lu Han, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Lu Han yang menyadari tindakan Minseok berusaha menahan tawanya 'apa dia sadar dengan tindakannya?'...Lu Han sama sekali tidak keberatan...tapi...

"Minseok" Lu Han melepaskan pelukan Minseok, dia memegang bahunya dan menatapnya dalam "Minseok...kamu tidak mau pulang?" tanya Lu Han pelan.

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya dan menyipitkan matanya "Kamu ingin mengusirku?" tanyanya balik.

Lu Han menggelengkan kepalanya "Bukan...bukan begitu, hanya saja...apa kamu sadar kalau sudah tiga hari ini kamu tinggal bersamaku. Kita sudah melakukan semuanya, kecuali mandi bersama dan sex".

Wajah Minseok memerah, dia lalu tertunduk dan memainkan ujung selimutnya "Aku...Aku..."

Lu Han cuma tersenyum lembut, diangkatnya dagu Minseok dan menatap matanya "Hei, aku tidak keberatan kamu tinggal terus disini, bahkan selamanya juga tidak apa-apa. Malam itu aku sangat merasa bersalah dan jika waktu bisa di putar kembali, aku tidak akan ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkanmu sendiri di depan pintu, aku-" kalimat Lu Han terpotong saat telunjuk Minseok berada di bibirnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan itu bukan salahmu" ucap Minseok.

Lu Han tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Minseok "Yang aku maksud adalah...aku ingin kamu segera melupakan kejadian itu dan segera move on. Aku berjanji kejadian seperti itu tidak akan pernah menimpahmu lagi...aku bersumpah".

"Yah, kamu benar" ujar Minseok pelan "Aku sudah lama bersembunyi dan lari dari kenyataan...ini bukan aku, ini bukan Kim Minseok. Aku harus bangkit!" Minseok menyibakkan rambutnya dan melirik Lu Han dan tersenyum lembut "Terima kasih Lu Han, sudah menyadarkanku" .

"Sama-sama, Tuan Putri" balas Lu Han, dia lalu mencium keningnya dan membelai rambutnya.

Minseok merona merah dan salah tingkah "Ehhh...kamu masak apa?" ujarnya mengalihkan suasana.

"Sebenarnya..." Lu Han menggaruk kepalanya "Aku memasak, karena...ayahku akan datang".

"Apa!" Minseok membelalakkan matanya, panik. Dia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mengelilingi kamar "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus menyiapkan makanan? Apakah aku harus berdandan? Ahhh...aku harus pulang, yah aku harus pulang" ujarnya sambil memungut sepatunya di lantai.

Lu Han berjalan ke arahnya dan memegang bahunya menyadarkannya "Kamu tidak perlu melakukan apapun dan kamu tidak perlu pulang sekarang, karena ayahku-"

Ting...Tong

Ting...

Tong...

Lu Han dan Minseok membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Jangan bilang kalau itu ayahmu" wajah Minseok dan Lu Han memucat.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan memeriksanya" .

Lu Han kemudian ke ruang tamu dan melihat layar interkom. Tampak sosok ayahnya, Lu Fan dan bibinya Yixing serta dua orang kepercayaan ayahnya Leeteuk dan Zhoumi. Dan yang lebih membuat Lu Han ingin menenggelamkan dirinya adalah sosok di samping ayahnya, kakeknya Lu Mong dan neneknya Lu Xiang.

'Aduhh...bagaimana ini' pikir Lu Han. Ini seperti makan malam yang selalu diadakan di rumah induk, bedanya ini bukan makan malam tapi brunch dan diadakan di apartemen Lu Han 'Tuhan...selamatkan aku...' Lu Han berdoa dalam hati sebelum membukakan pintu.

"Kakek...Nenek ...apa kabar" sapa Lu Han yang langsung memeluk kakek dan neneknya.

"Ahhh...cucuku Lu Han...nenek sangat merindukanmu" neneknya mengelus pipi Lu Han dengan lembut.

"Apakah kamu sendiri yang menyiapkan makanan sayang?" tanya Yixing, setelah melihat beberapa makanan sudah tersaji di atas meja makan "Kamu tidak memanggil maid untuk membantumu".

"Itu belum semuanya, aku pikir kalian akan datang malam hari. Aku berencana memanggil seorang maid...hehehe" Lu Han semakin gugup.

Tiba-tiba ketakutan Lu Han terwujud saat...

"Siapa yang datang Lu Han?" Minseok datang dari dalam kamar "Omo!" ucap Minseok sambil melangkah mundur saat di lihatnya siapa yang datang.

Ayah Lu Han, kakek-neneknya, bibinya bahkan dua orang kepercayaannya melihat Minseok penuh tanya (kenapa gadis ini keluar dari kamar Lu Han hanya memakai gaun tidur?). Pandangan mereka kemudian beralih pada Lu Han meminta penjelasan.

"Hehehehe...dia Kim Minseok, putri dari Tuan Kim Junsu dari Shinwa Group" Lu Han menjelaskan.

"Kami tau itu!" ujar Lu Fan "Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apakah dia calon menantuku?" kali ini kakek dan nenek Lu Han yang berbicara.

"Jelaskan sekarang juga Lu Han!" Ayahnya meminta penjelasan, kakek dan neneknya berbicara tanpa henti memberikan penilaian mereka pada Minseok.

Minseok harus memutar otaknya karena semua yang ada di ruangan itu menggunakan bahasa Mandarin sedangkan Lu Han harus memutar otaknya untuk memberikan penjelasan kepada keluarganya.

"Aigoooo..." ucap Leeteuk dan Zhoumi secara bersamaan, kali ini Tuan Muda Lu Han tidak akan lolos...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Jadi kamu bukan calon menantu kami?" tanya nenek Lu Han, tampak jelas raut kekecewaan di wajahnya.

Lu Han mengatakan pada keluarganya kalau Minseok menginap di apartemennya karena orangtua Minseok sedang berada di Paris (well, Lu Han tidak berbohong untuk yang satu ini). Dia juga mengatakan kalau mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang diberikan gurunya selama liburan musim panas ini. Lu Han sebenarnya tidak mau berbohong terutama pada kakek, nenek dan bibinya, tetapi dia tidak akan pernah mengatakan 'Minseok hampir saja di perkosa, selama tiga hari ini dia menginap disini karena dia trauma dan selama tiga hari ini juga kami tidur bersama karena Minseok selalu ketakutan jika ditinggal sendiri'. Tidak, dia tidak akan memberitahu hal ini pada siapapun karena itu adalah aib bagi Minseok dan dia tidak mau Minseok terluka.

"Dia sudah punya tunangan, nenek" entah kenapa nada bicara Lu Han menjadi dingin dingin saat mengatakan kalau Minseok sudah punya tunangan.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin Lu Han menikah muda dan memberikan kita cicit dan cucu buatmu Lu Fan. Supaya kau bisa belajar tersenyum, lihat mukamu sudah dipenuhi keriput" ujar kakek Lu Han sambil menunjuk wajah ayah Lu Han.

"Baba…" ucap ayah Lu Han kesal.

Leeteuk dan Zhoumi berusaha keras menahan tawa mereka, karena pemandangan Tuan Besar yang di perlakukan seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan Lu Han, Minseok dan Yixing hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

"Padahal aku menyukai anak ini, apalagi dia bisa berbahasa Mandarin. Yah, walaupun aksen dan pengucapannya buruk" mendengar perkataan nenek Lu Han, semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa kecuali Lu Han yang cemberut dan Minseok yang tertunduk malu.

"Jadi Nona Minseok…kamu menginap disini untuk membantu putraku mengerjakan tugas, benar begitu?" tanya Lu Fan.

"Iya, paman" jawab Minseok gugup.

"Apakah…dia tidak menyerangmu?" tanya Lu Fan dengan nada jahil.

"Baba!" teriak Lu Han yang wajahnya sudah memerah dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana wajah Minseok, dia sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hahaha…lihat wajah kedua anak ini" ayah Lu Han dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa melihat kedua muda-mudi di depan mereka.

Minseok tidak pernah tau kalau keluarga Lu Han adalah keluarga yang jahil dan memiliki selera humor, terlebih ayahnya. Setaunya Tuan Lu adalah pebisnis yang terkenal berhati dingin, bertangan dingin dan berwajah dingin. Dia dikenal keras bahkan pada anakmya sendiri.

Setelah mereka makan, ayah Lu Han mengajak Lu Han berbicara di ruang baca. Sedangkan Minseok harus pasrah saat kakek, nenek dan bibi Lu Han mengintrogasinya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Lu Han kami?" tanya kakek Lu Han semangat.

"Eoh…?" jawab Minseok bingung.

"Apakah tunanganmu itu lebih tampan dan pintar daripada Lu Han kami?" nenek Lu Han menjelaskan pertanyaan kakek Lu Han.

"Jelas Lu Han kita yang lebih unggul, Mama" Yixing meletakkan secangkir teh didepan nenek Lu Han "Tapi sayang, Lu Han kita kurang beruntung karena Nona Minseok sudah ditunangkan"

"Hayya…kalau aku tau Lu Han punya teman seperti Rosamund Kwan, aku sudah menjodohkan kalian berdua sejak kecil" ujar kakek Lu Han kecewa.

Walaupun kelihatannya Minseok sangat malu dan sejak tadi dia selalu menundukkan wajahnya tapi hati kecilnya merasa senang. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa perasaannya seperti berbunga-bunga karena keluarga Lu Han menyukainya. Dia bahkan sempat berpikir bagaimana rasanya jika dia menjadi menantu keluarga Lu.

Plak

Minseok menampar dirinya sendiri 'sadarlah Minseok, kamu sudah punya tunangan dan Lu Han hanyalah temanmu' benak Minseok 'ya…hanya temanmu, teman kecilmu' Minseok mengingatkan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Aku tau kenapa Nona Minseok bisa berada disini" ayah Lu Han memulai pembicaraan "Saat aku menginjakkan kakiku di Korea, hal pertama yang aku dengar adalah…kamu hampir saja membunuh seseorang di sebuah club".

Ayah Lu Han mengambil sekotak cerutu dari dalam sebuah laci. Dia mengeluarkan satu dan memotong ujungnya, kemudian membakarnya dengan pematik api dan mengisapnya.

"Butuh seorang pengacara untuk membereskan masalah ini" ujar ayah Lu Han melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Kamu mengerti itu, Lu Han?" tanyanya pada Lu Han yang sedari tadi berdiri terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata ayahnya.

"Iya, Baba…aku mengerti" jawab Lu Han dingin.

"Kamu jangan terlalu sering bermain dengan putri dari keluarga Kim itu. Tuan Kim belum mengetahui apa yang hampir saja menimpah putrinya" sekali lagi dia menghisap cerutunya "Bagaimana kalau dia tau?".

"Aku tau aku salah, aku…" Lu Han kehilangan kata-kata.

"Jauhi dia, kamu hanya akan membahayakannya" Lu Fan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Lu Han sendiri didalam ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Minseok merasa aneh, sejak Lu Han keluar dari ruang baca dia berubah menjadi pendiam dan terkesan dingin. Lu Han seperti menghindar setiap Minseok menatapnya. Dan Minseok yakin ayah Lu Han mengatakan sesuatu padanya sehingga sikapnya berubah.

"Selama kami di Korea, kamu harus tinggal di rumah induk jadi makan malam nanti kamu harus hadir" kakek Lu Han berkata.

"Iya kakek" jawab Lu Han datar.

"Kamu bisa mengajak Nona Minseok untuk makan malam dirumah" ujar Yixing bersemangat "Bagaimana Nona Minseok?"

"Aku…" Minseok menunduk malu.

"Tidak perlu, Minseok harus pulang" ujar Lu Han dingin.

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya menatap Lu Han tapi sekali lagi Lu Han menghindari tatapannya. Lu Han cuma berlalu dan masuk ke dalam apartemen tanpa mengantar keluarganya. Minseok tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Lu Han.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?" ujar nenek Lu Han penuh tanya.

"Ehem…ayo kita pergi baba, mama" ajak ayah Lu Han "Nona Minseok senang bertemu denganmu, kami pergi dulu yah" ayah Lu Han tersenyum ramah pada Minseok.

"Iya, paman, bibi, kakek, nenek hati-hati dijalan" Minseok membungkukkan badannya lalu melambaikan tangannya pada rombongan keluarga Lu Han yang telah pergi.

Saat Minseok masuk kedalam, dia melihat Lu Han berdiri sambil memegang tas travel Louis Vuiton milik Minseok yang berisi pakaiannya. Melihat itu, Minseok hanya menghela nafas. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah Lu Han "Baiklah, aku akan pulang" ucapnya.

Minseok lalu mengambil tasnya dan memakai sepatunya. Dia kemudian berbalik menuju pintu.

Tiba-tiba Lu Han memeluknya dari belakang "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu, kamu tau itu kan?" bisik Lu Han, dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tau kamu tidak akan menyakitiku. Tapi apapun yang dikatakan ayahmu dan membuatmu berubah…membuatku takut" tak terasa airmata Minseok terjatuh.

Lu Han yang menyadari kalau Minseok menangis, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapnya "Apa yang dikatakan ayahku, tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu" ucap Lu Han berbohong, dia menangkup wajah Minseok dan menghapus air matanya "Aku hanya tidak mau kamu tinggal disini seorang diri, kamu dengar sendiri kan kalau selama kakek dan nenekku ada di Korea aku harus tinggal dirumah induk".

"Iya aku dengar, aku juga sudah tiga hari tidak pulang. Lee Ahjumma pasti khawatir" ujar Minseok yang berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

Lu Han menyelipkan rambut Minseok di telinganya dan mencium pipinya, dia lalu tersenyum dan berkata "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, aku ambil jaket dulu yah" Minseok hanya menjawab dengan anggukan karena dia kehilangan kata-kata.

Lu Han kembali sudah berpakaian lengkap, dia lalu mengambil tas yang di pegang Minseok dan menggenggam tangannya "Kajja" ajaknya. Mereka berdua meninggalkan apartemen itu.

.

.

.

Yifan hampir saja tersandung, setelah semalaman dia menjalani pemotretan dan syuting sebuah CF tanpa tidur sedikitpun kepalanya mulai terasa berat. Manajernya mengantarnya hanya sampai depan pintu apartemennya. Yifan menekan tombol security apartemennya

"1, 1, 0, 4 ehhhhh…apa yah" Yifan berusaha mengingat angka selanjutnya .

"Mungkin…9, 0" Yifan berbalik kearah suara itu.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Yifan pada sekelompok pria berjas di depannya.

"Kamu tidak perlu tau siapa kami" jawab salah satu dari mereka.

Yifan merasa kalau ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik "Apa mau kalian" tanya Yifan sekali lagi, dia mundur beberapa langkah tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia menabrak seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Yang kami mau adalah kamu" jawab pria itu "Lumpuhkan dia" perintahnya.

Seseorang melayangkan tinjunya kearah Yifan, tetapi dia bisa menghindarinya dan malah balik meninju orang itu. Mereka sekarang mengepung Yifan…saat Yifan menghindari sebuah pukulan, seseorang dari belakang memukul tengkuknya membuat penglihatannya kabur. Dia terjatuh bersimpuh di lantai, sebuah tendangan melayang di perutnya dan sebuah pukulan di kepalanya menghilangkan kesadaran Yifan sepenuhnya.

"Bawah dia" perintah seorang pria, mereka kemudian mengikat Yifan dan seorang pria yang sangat besar membopong Yifan di punggungnya.

"Sekarang, kita cari yang bernama Lu Han".

.

.

.

Ps : sorry kalau update-annya pendek…wkwwkwkwk


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Chanyeol merasa lelah setelah menemani ayahnya meninjau pembangunan hotel baru mereka di daerah Busan. Chanyeol tidak boleh mengeluh karena sebagai anak lelaki satu-satunya di keluarganya (dia mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan), dia adalah pewaris dari bisnis keluarganya dan kebanyakan anak-anak chaebol sudah terlibat bisnis keluarga mereka sejak kecil.

Setelah beristirahat, Chanyeol bermain game. Setelah bosan bermain game, Chanyeol menelpon Kyungsoo. Setelah dua jam berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol ke studio musik (yang masih berada di rumahnya). Setelah bosan bermain musik, Chanyeol merasa lapar dan memutuskan untuk makan. Setelah makan Chanyeol mengulangi aktivitas membosankannya hingga malam tiba.

Chanyeol merasa melupakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat penting tapi dia sendiri tidak ingat apa itu.

Chanyeol berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan menonton tv, di layar tv muncul wajah ayah Lu Han dalam sebuah tayangan berita dan saat itu juga...

"Omo!" Chanyeol segera bangkit dari tidurnya, sekarang dia ingat apa yang menggangu pikirannya sejak tadi, suara Lu Han terngiang di kepalanya

_'__Chanyeol cepat hubungi ayahku, sekarang!'_

Chanyeol lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek panggilan masuk. Dan benar saja nama Lu Han tertera di layar, ada panggilan masuk sekitar jam 12 tadi pagi. Telepon ini di terimanya saat dia baru saja pulang dari Busan dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Itu berarti sudah 7 jam sejak terakhir Lu Han menelponnya.

Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi Lu Han tapi jawaban yang dia terima adalah

_'__Nomor yang anda tuju, sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan'_

Chanyeol kemudian menghubungi Yifan, tetapi jawabannya sama.

Chanyeol lalu menghubungi Joonmyeon "Hyung, apakah Lu Han hyung menghubungimu?" tanyanya

"Tidak, kenapa?" Joonmyeon balik bertanya.

"Kalau Yifan hyung?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Tidak, ya ada apa sebenarnya...Chanyeol" Chanyeol memutuskan teleponnya.

"Ini aneh..." ujar Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Suara Lu Han kembali terngiang di kepalanya

_'__Chanyeol cepat hubungi ayahku, sekarang!'_

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, dia lalu menekan tombol ponselnya.

"Yabuseo?"

"Ya...siapa ini?" sebuah suara yang dingin menjawab teleponnya.

"Tuan Lu?"

"Iya...saya sendiri"

.

.

.

Lu Han berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya, kesadarannya sudah hampir hilang. Darah dari kepalanya terus mengalir dan memasuki mata kirinya membuat penglihatannya kabur. Wajahnya penuh dengan lebam, mata kanannya bengkak, bibirnya robek dan sepertinya tulang rusuknya patah.

Saat Lu Han pulang dari rumah Minseok, dua buah mobil mengikutinya dari belakang dan saat itu juga Lu Han menghubungi Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya menghubungi ayahnya. Lu Han tidak mempunyai nomor ayahnya(karena hubungan mereka tidak terlalu harmonis, jadi dia tidak repot-repot untuk menyimpannya) dan anehnya Chanyeol mempunyai nomor ayahnya (dan sangat disyukuri Lu Han disaat seperti ini). Mobil itu menghadangnya dan sekelompok orang-orang berjas turun dari mobil, mencoba membekuk dan melumpuhkannya (dan dibutuhkan waktu sejam untuk melumpuhkan Lu Han).

Keadaan Yifan tidak lebih baik dari Lu Han, bedanya Yifan tidak mempunyai luka lebam yang berarti di wajahnya.

"Jangan sentuh wajahnya...dia hidup dengan wajahnya..." ucap Lu Han dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan sebagai gantinya Lu Han harus menerima semua pukulan.

Tapi Yifan tidak bisa dikatakan aman...sebagai ganti semua pukulan, Yifan diikat dengan posisi kepala dibawah kaki diatas dan setiap 5 menit dia ditenggelamkan ke dalam sebuah bak berisi air. Siksaan ini tidak akan mudah jika kamu menjalaninya lebih dari 3 jam.

"Dibalik wajah cantik kalian yang seperti perempuan, rupaya kalian cukup tangguh" seseorang dari kegelapan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Turunkan anak itu" perintahnya, dan seorang pria menurunkan Yifan dari posisinya. Orang itu menyeret Yifan yang kelelahan ke samping Lu Han dan membuatnya berlutut seperti posisi Lu Han saat ini.

"Ada sebuah ungkapan di dunia hitam yang terkenal...mata di balas dengan mata, tangan di balas dengan tangan dan nyawa di balas dengan nyawa...aku merasa ungkapan itu sangat konyol tetapi ungkapan itu adalah ungkapan yang paling tepat untuk kalian" pria itu kemudian berjongkok di depan mereka.

"Kami sudah membayar hutang Lei ge...dan seingatku itu sudah lunas, Tuan Ming Tse" Yifan menatap Tuan Ming Tse tajam.

Tuan Ming Tse balik menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis...

PLAK

Suara tamparan terdengar keras di dalam ruangan itu, Tuan Ming Tse menarik wajah Yifan dan memegang dagunya erat membuat Yifan kesulitan berbicara "Kamu pikir uang yang tidak ada artinya itu dapat mengganti nyawa anakku?Huh!" teriaknya di depan wajah Yifan.

"Kalau yang kamu maksud dengan kematian anakmu, kamu salah orang Tuan" kali ini Lu Han berbicara.

Tuan Ming Tse berbalik menatap Lu Han "Terakhir kali anakku terlihat hidup, dia bersama kalian".

"Tapi kami tidak bersama dengan anakmu saat dia mati!" Lu Han berusaha menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Hahahaha...apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang ku katakan tadi? Mata di balas dengan mata, tangan di balas dengan tangan dan nyawa di balas dengan nyawa" dia kemudian meninju perut Lu Han dan Lu Han harus menahan erangannya karena tulang rusuknya seakan remuk.

"Aku seorang pengusaha, jadi siapapun yang berhutang padaku harus membayarnya. Salah satu dari kalian harus membayarnya" ujar Tuan Ming Tse, dia lalu memberi kode kepada salah satu anak buahnya "Ambilkan katanaku" perintahnya.

Tuan Ming Tse mengeluarkan katananya dari dalam sarung dan mencobanya pada sebuah kertas...tajam

"Bukan kami...yang membunuh anakmu" ujar Lu Han pelan "Kamu salah orang...seharusnya yang kamu cari adalah orang yang bernama Shindong".

"Lu Han, hentikan" bisik Yifan memohon.

Mendengar perkataan Lu Han, Tuan Ming Tse berbalik dan menatapnya "Apa?" tanyanya.

Lu Han mendongakkan kepalanya "Aku bilang...cari yang bernama Shindong! Brengsek!" teriak Lu Han.

Tiba-tiba Tuan Ming Tse menarik pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke leher Lu Han "Satu tarikan dari pedangku maka kamu yang akan membayar hutang nyawa anakku"

"Apakah nyawaku cukup untuk membuatmu menyeret orang yang bernama Shindong?" Lu Han menatapnya tajam dan berseringai menantang.

"Kau!" Tuan Ming Tse mengibaskan pedangnya dan Lu Han menutup matanya menunggu nasibnya...

"Turunkan pedangmu, brengsek! berani kau menyentuh anakku, akan ku pastikan jiwamu tidak akan di terima di neraka sekalipun!" suara Tuan Lu menggema di ruangan itu.

Tuan Ming Tse menurunkan pedangnya "Lu Fan, akhirnya kamu datang juga"

Lu Han membuka matanya dan melihat ayahnya bersama dengan dua orang kepercayaannya Leeteuk dan Zhoumi. Leeteuk dan Zhoumi mengapit dan memegang seseorang yang kelihatannya pingsan.

"Aku membawahkanmu orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian putramu" ayah Lu Han lalu memerintahkan Leeteuk dan Zhoumi untuk menyeret orang itu kehadapan Tuan Ming Tse "Sekarang lepaskan putraku dan temannya, jika ada orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian putramu dialah orangnya bukan putraku atau temannya".

Tuan Ming Tse mengamati orang tersebut "Cih, Shindong...aku tidak menginginkannya" ujar Tuan Ming Tse sambil menendang tubuh Shindong.

"Zheng...Zheng" panggilnya.

"Ya Tuan" jawab Zheng.

"Bereskan dia, jangan ada sisa" perintahnya.

Zheng dan beberapa pria kemudian mengangkat tubuh Shindong yang besar dan membawahnya ke belakang (hanya Tuhan dan mereka yang tau, apa yang mereka lakukan pada Shindong yang malang).

Tuan Lu memerintahkan Leeteuk dan Zhoumi untuk membawah Lu Han dan Yifan (Leeteuk membopong Lu Han dan Zhoumi membopong Yifan).

"Ayo kita pergi" ujarnya.

"Tapi Lu Fan...aku menyukai anakmu dan hutang nyawa harus di bayar dengan nyawa"

Langkah Tuan Lu terhenti mendengar perkataan Tuan Ming Tse, mereka saling menatap membaca pikiran masing-masing dan akhirnya Tuan Lu berkata "Jika memang itu maumu...baiklah" ujarnya sambil mengangguk.

"Baba..." Lu Han melihat ayahnya penuh tanya, setega itukah ayahnya terhadapnya. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir, dia merasa terhianati oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Paman!"

"Tuan Besar!"

Protes Yifan dan kedua orang kepercayaan Tuan Lu, tetapi Tuan Lu tetap terdiam dan berwajah datar memandang Lu Han.

"Leeteuk, lepaskan dia" perintahnya pada Leeteuk yang membopong Lu Han.

"Tapi Tuan Besar" Leeteuk merasa bingung dengan Tuan Besarnya, tapi saat dilihatnya mata Tuan Besar yang penuh dengan keyakinan...dia akhirnya melepaskan Tuan Muda Lu Han yang lalu terjatuh di lantai.

"Ayo kita pergi!" mendengar perintah Tuan Lu yang mutlak, mereka akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Lu Han.

"BABAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**6 bulan kemudian...**

Minseok duduk termenung sambil memandang daun-daun yang bermekaran, tidak lama lagi musim berganti menjadi musim semi. Musim dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran dan kupu-kupu berterbangan. Musim cinta begitulah orang –orang yang menyebut bulan ini, bulan Februari. Kyungsoo sudah sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat yang akan diberikannya pada Chanyeol di hari valentine nanti. Baekhyun sudah seminggu tur ke Amerika dalam rangka tur bersama seluruh artis perusahaannya. Yifan menghabiskan waktu atau Minseok lebih senang menyebut menghabiskan wajahnya untuk syuting CF dan sebuah drama yang akan diputar pada saat hari valentine nanti dan jangan tanyakan Joonmyeon, dia terlalu sibuk menjadi ketua Osis dan mengejar cinta bibinya Lu Han. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Lu Han, Minseok sangat merindukan Lu Han. Awal-awal kepergiannya, Minseok selalu termenung sendiri dan bahkan di malam hari dia selalu menangis jika mengingat Lu Han. Tapi sekarang Minseok sudah melupakannya, lagipula dia punya tunangan yang harus di perhatikan, dia tidak boleh mengingat orang yang membuatnya seperti berselingkuh dari tunangannya. Minseok harus melupakan Lu Han, lagipula Lu Han sudah bahagia disana.

"Minseok sayangggggg..." suara Baekhyun menggema di seluruh ruangan kelas. Dia lalu duduk disamping Minseok dan memeluknya "Aigoooo...aku sangattttt merindukanmu, ini aku bawahkan ole-ole dari Amerika" dia mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk patung Liberty dan meletakkannya di tangan Minseok. Minseok menunduk dan melihat gantungan kunci itu ditangannya, dia kemudian mengangkatnya dan menatap gantungan kunci tersebut dengan tidak berminat.

"Kamu memang pelit Baek" ucapnya dan dihadiahi tatapan sinis dari Baekhyun.

"Syukur aku masih mengingatmu, aku tidak membelikan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Apalagi Joonmyeon dan Yifan, jangan harap" Baekhyun mengibaskan rambutnya "Ngomong-ngomong kemana Yifan? Dan seluruh penghuni kelas ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat ke seluruh ruangan.

"Apa kamu lupa, kalau kamu datang saat jam istirahat" Minseok berbalik kesamping dan menatap Baekhyun bosan "Tentu saja saat ini semua orang sedang berada di kantin".

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya "Ahhh...pabo! aku lupa, aku sudah lama tidak masuk sekolah" ujarnya dan tersenyum cengengesan "Dan kenapa kamu tidak ke kantin dan malah termenung sendiri didalam kelas?" tanyanya. Dia lalu tersenyum lebar "Jangan-jangan...kamu-"

Tiba-tiba seseorang siswi datang dan mengagetkan mereka...

"Omona...OMG! kalian harus lihat ini! Palli" ajaknya "Cepat ikuti aku ke kantin" siswa itu kemudian berbalik dan menghilang.

"Apa sih" tanya Baekhyun pada Minseok yang hanya mengangkat bahunya "Entahlah"

"Aku jadi penasaran" Baekhyun lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan Minseok "Kajja, kita ke kantin"

"Ahhh...tidak mau, aku tidak lapar" tolak Minseok.

"Oh Ayolah Min, aku lapar"

"Tapi aku tidak lapar-"

Kruuuukkkkk... kruukkkkkk...bunyi suara perut Minseok.

Minseok dan Baekhyun tertawa mendengar bunyi itu "Akkkk...aku malu" Minseok menutup wajahnya, tetapi membukanya lagi "Baiklah, ayo" ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di kantin, mereka merasa heran. Sepertinya semua murid terutama murid cewek histeris dan berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah meja.

Baekhyun yang penasaran bertanya pada salah satu siswa "Woi, apa yang terjadi? Apakah seorang Brad Pitt datang ke sekolah kita dan makan di kantin kita?"

"Ini lebih parah, karena yang datang itu adalah seorang pangeran" jawab siswa itu cuek dan berlalu.

"Pangeran?" ujar Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Minseok menjinjit di atas kakinya berusaha melihat siapa orang yang datang di kantin sekolah mereka yang membuat murid-murid sekolah mereka histeris 'ahhh, kenapa sih aku pendek' keluh Minseok dalam hati.

Dan saat itulah dia melihat Joonmyeon, Chanyeol yang sedang merangkul Kyungsoo, Yifan dan...Lu Han.

Lu Han...ya Lu Han, orang yang selama 6 bulan ini menghilang dari kehidupan Minseok. Orang yang sangat di rindukan Minseok...

Selama 6 bulan Lu Han tinggal di Cina dan sesekali berpindah ke Hongkong dan Taiwan. Yang di maksud Tuan Ming Tse dengan 'Aku menyukai anakmu, nyawa dibayar dengan nyawa' adalah... Tuan Ming Tse ingin mengangkat Lu Han menjadi anaknya sebagai ganti anaknya yang telah meninggal. Dan Tuan Lu yang mengerti dengan permintaan Tuan Ming Tse, meninggalkan Lu Han tanpa memberi penjelasan padanya. Awalnya Lu Han sangat marah dan mengancam akan membunuh siapapun yang mencoba mendekatinya, tetapi setelah luka-lukanya sembuh dan rasa bosan mulai menghinggapinya akhirnya dia setuju dengan syarat setelah 6 bulan dia bisa kembali tinggal dan bersekolah di Korea lagi (karena selama pengurusan surat-suratnya menjadi anak angkat, Tuan Ming juga mengurus kepindahan Lu Han dari Korea ke Cina dan itu tidaklah sulit mengingat Lu Han masih berkewarganegaraan Cina) tentu saja Tuan Ming Tse menolak, dia ingin Lu Han tinggal selamanya di Cina dan meneruskan bisnis hitamnya (well, Tuan Ming Tse adalah seorang mafia) bahkan Lu Han telah menjadi saudara angkat beberapa kepala Triat di Hongkong dan Taiwan.

Dengan berat hati (sangat berattttt) akhirnya Lu Han mengeluarkan aegyonya dan membujuk Tuan Ming Tse. Dia bahkan memanggil Tuan Ming Tse 'Baba', panggilan yang tidak akan dia gunakan selain ayah kandungnya (meskipun dia membenci ayahnya tapi dia belum sepenuhnya durhaka) dan semua usaha dan bujukan Lu Han berhasil. Dia akhirnya di perbolehkan kembali tinggal dan bersekolah di Korea dengan catatan setiap akhir bulan dia harus pulang ke Cina (Lu Han tidak keberatan...kampungnya di Cina kok).

Pandangan Lu Han jatuh ke arah Minseok, dia tersenyum lembut padanya. Lu Han kemudian berjalan kearah Minseok yang masih mematung di tempatnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Sesampainya di depan Minseok, Lu Han kemudian memeluknya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Minseok.

"Aku merindukanmu Minseok, apakah kau merindukanku?" bisiknya.

Dan saat itu juga Minseok menutup matanya dan membalas pelukan hangat Lu Han...yah, dia sangat merindukannya...sangat-sangat merindukan Lu Han.

.

.

.

Ps : WTF! Aku ngarang apa ini...wkwkwk...sorry...hehehe...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Hyung, kamu memakai seragam sekolah ini, apa itu artinya kamu kembali bersekolah disini?" tanya Chanyeol pada Lu Han.

"Yah, begitulah...Baba Ming sudah mengurus kepindahanku, jadi semester ini aku kembali bersekolah disini dan hari ini aku sudah bisa masuk kelas" Lu Han menjelaskan dengan bersemangat tentang proses kepindahannya sampai kepada syarat yang diberikan Tuan Ming Tse bahwa Lu Han harus pulang setiap sebulan sekali, Lu Han juga bercerita bagaimana hidupnya selama 6 bulan kepada anak-anak The Brunch Club yang sama semangatnya dengan Lu Han mendengarkan ceritanya.

Minseok yang duduk di pojok hanya terdiam mendengarkan cerita Lu Han, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu mendengarkan ceritanya. Minseok hanya memperhatikan Lu Han, bagaimana rambut Lu Han sekarang berwarna hitam tidak lagi berwarna pirang seperti dulu, tubuh Lu Han sedikit kurus dan agak lebih tinggi dari yang Minseok ingat dan dadanya semakin bidang tetapi yang paling Minseok herankan kenapa Lu Han semakin tampan.

'Kenapa dia semakin tampan? Aku tidak pernah menyadari kalau dia ternyata setampan ini' benak Minseok saat dia menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Lu Han berulang kali.

"Minseok"

"Minseok?!" suara itu menyadarkan Minseok.

"Yah..ada-apa?" Minseok tergagap.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lu Han yang melihatnya dengan wajah khawatir, semua teman-temannya juga menatap khawatir kearahnya.

"Aku-aku...aku tidak apa-apa" Minseok berdiri dari tempat duduk tetapi kakinya tersandung dengan meja dan hal itu berhasil membuatnya malu didepan teman-temannya "awwwww...appo"

"Minseok!" semua teman-temannya berdiri dan tatapan mereka semakin khawatir. Tetapi Minseok segera mengangkat tangannya menahan mereka di tempatnya dia lalu tersenyum "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku cuma tidak konsentrasi"

Teng...teng...teng...teng...

Bunyi bel sekolah yang menandakan waktu istirahat telah selesai.

"Ahhhh...bel sudah berbunyi, saatnya masuk kelas" Minseok segera berbalik menuju kelas tanpa menunggu teman-temannya.

Akhirnya semua anak TBC meninggalkan ruangan mereka dan menuju ke kelas mereka. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berjalan berbeda arah karena kelas 2 berada di sayap kanan gedung Hanyeol School sedangkan Yifan, Joonmyeon, Baekhyun dan Lu Han berjalan ke lantai 3 di sayap kiri gedung Hanyeol School.

Yifan dan Joonmyeon berjalan didepan, Baekhyun dan Lu Han di belakang mereka.

"Lu Han...aku dengar...kamu di tunangkan dengan anak dari seorang kepala Triat di Hongkong" Baekhyun yang melihat kesempatan investigasi gosipnya langsung bertanya pada Lu Han yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hahaha...dari mana kamu tau?" Lu Han melihat Baekhyun dengan pandangan geli.

"Katakan saja aku punya sumber yang terpercaya" ujar Baekhyun sambil membersihkan kukunya.

"Hahaha...Aku memang tidak pernah meragukan jaringan informasimu, Baek" Lu Han berjalan santai di samping Baekhyun sambil memasukkan tangannya dalam kantong celananya "Tapi aku rasa...itu bukan urusanmu".

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, jika memang benar kamu sudah punya tunangan...kamu...jangan terlalu dekat Minseok lagi" Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan berbalik ke arah Lu Han.

"Kenapa tidak, aku dan Minseok sudah saling mengenal jauh sebelum kamu mengenalnya" Lu Han berseringai "Lagipula Minseok sendiri punya tunangan, apa salahnya"

"Salah! Jika selama 6 bulan kamu pergi, Minseok selalu termenung dan kadang aku melihat matanya bengkak. Dan jangan tanyakan hubungannya dengan Haekyeon karena mereka selalu bertengkar" Baekhyun sepertinya kehilangan kesabaran.

"Terus...apa hubungannya dengan aku? Bisa saja dia termenung dan matanya bengkak karena Haekyeon" ujar Lu Han cuek.

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang berseringai "Terserah kamu Lu Han...terserah" Baekhyun kemudian berjalan mendekati Lu Han hingga jarak mereka tinggal beberapa centi "Tapi kita berdua tau dan semua orang juga tau, Minseok tidak pernah peduli dengan tunangannya" bisik Baekhyun dan berbalik meninggalkan Lu Han.

"Cih, dasar Ratu Gosip amatiran. Cari informasi cuma setengah-setengah" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Langkah Minseok terhenti dan tubuhnya menegang saat dirasanya seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, tetapi dia kemudian rileks saat mendengar orang itu berbicara di telingannya.

"Menginaplah di apartemennku, sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama" bisik Lu Han, dia lalu menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Minseok menunggu jawaban darinya. Tetapi bukan jawaban yang dia dapat melainkan rasa sakit di kakinya saat Minseok menginjak kakinya "Awww...Minseok!" Lu Han berdiri dengan satu kaki dan memegang kakinya yang sakit.

"Kenapa sih kamu selalu menggunakan kekerasan padaku, apa kamu tidak takut kalau kamu aku laporkan ke Komnas Perlindungan Lelaki dari Kekerasan Perempuan" ujar Lu Han kesal.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih" Minseok mengerutkan hidungnya dan berbalik meninggalkan Lu Han.

Merasa di acuhkan, Lu Han kemudian mengejar Minseok "Tapi aku serius mengajakmu menginap di apartemenku, aku ingin tidur denganmu" Lu Han lalu merangkul Minseok dan berjalan bersama.

"Kamu jangan bicara seperti itu, kalau orang lain dengar mereka akan salah paham" ujar Minseok.

"Memang aku ngomong apa sampai orang lain harus salah paham. Kita cuma tidur bersama, kita tidak melakukan hubungan sex dan kamu masih perawan kan?" Lu Han melihat Minseok dengan tatapan menggoda di matanya.

Wajah Minseok memerah "Kamu masih sama menyebalkannya seperti dulu, memangnya kenapa kalau aku masih perawan" Minseok menaikkan suaranya, dia tidak terima jika sudah menyangkut masalah yang satu ini. Bagi anak-anak chaebol seperti mereka yang menjalani kehidupan bebas dan hedonis sangatlah aneh jika kamu masih perawan di usia-usia yang menurut mereka matang (bahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak perawan), tetapi Minseok memiliki pemikiran lain. Minseok akan menyerahkan keperawanannya pada orang yang tepat dan saat ini Minseok belum yakin dengan Haekyeon.

Lu Han mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Minseok, berusaha menenangkan Minseok yang kelihatannya siap meledak "Tidak apa-apa...aku cuma kasihan dengan Haekyeon"

"Kau!" Minseok memukul keras dada Lu Han, tetapi bukannya merasa sakit Lu Han malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Minseok?!"

Mereka berbalik ke arah suara itu dan ternyata objek dari bahan candaan meraka berdiri didepan mereka.

"Haekyeon, apa kabar?" tanya Lu Han, dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minseok.

"Lu Han? Aku pikir kamu di Cina. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini dan apa yang kamu lakukan dengan Minseok?" raut wajah Haekyeon menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya.

"Kamu lihat sendiri kan kalau aku memakai seragam sekolah ini dan Minseok pulang bersamaku" ujar Lu Han cuek.

"Tidak bisa! Minseok harus pulang bersamaku" Haekyeon memegang tangan Minseok dan berusaha menariknya dari pelukan Lu Han.

Tatapan Lu Han berubah menjadi mengerikan dan seperti ada aura hitam mengelilinginya tapi Haekyeon tidak mundur "Haekyeon...apa nyawamu ada 9?" tanya Lu Han dengan suara rendah, Haekyeon sepertinya goyah tetapi dia berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya.

Ujung mata Minseok berkedut melihat kelakuan mereka "Berhenti!" Minseok melepaskan rangkulan Lu Han dan menarik tangannya dari Haekyeon "Aku pulang sendiri, sopirku sudah menunggu" Minseok meninggalkan Lu Han dan Haekyeon yang masih saling memberikan deathglare.

"Minseokkkkkkk...tunggu" teriak mereka.

.

.

.

Minseok menyisir rambutnya yang halus berulang kali hingga sisiran yang ke 100 (dia menghitungnya) setelah dirasanya cukup, dia meletakkan sisirnya dan mengambil lotion dari dalam tasnya lalu mengusapkan ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke telapak kakinya.

"Sekarang aku tau kenapa kamu cantik, mau tidur saja persiapannya seperti itu" ujar Lu Han yang duduk diatas ranjang sambil membaca sebuah buku.

Minseok yang telah selesai dengan ritualnya kemudian membuka jubah tidurnya dan menampakkan gaun tidurnya yang berwarna baby blue.

"Kamu ingin menggodaku yah?" Lu Han kemudian melempar bukunya ke sembarang tempat, dia lalu melentangkan tubuhnya dan melirik ke arah Minseok "My body is ready now".

Minseok memasang tampang jijik "Mesummu tidak pernah hilang...minggir" Minseok lalu menendang Lu Han dari tempat tidur "Aku mau tidur" Minseok yang sudah naik di atas tempat tidur, menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

"Heiiiii...aku juga mau tidur" Lu Han muncul dari bawah tempat tidur, dia lalu naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping Minseok.

Lu Han membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Minseok "Aku tidak menyangka kamu akan datang"

Lu Han baru saja selesai mandi saat dia mendengar bunyi bel apartemennya dan seringai tipis menghiasi bibirnya saat di lihatnya siapa yang datang. Minseok datang dengan membawa sebuah tas travel Gucci ditangannya.

"Apa kamu sudah menyiapkan dvd Full House dan Secret Garden, sekotak Macaroon, es krim dan beberapa botol cat kuku?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa kesukaanmu" Lu Han menyingkir dari pintu dan mempersilahkan Minseok masuk.

Minseok langsung ke kamar Lu Han, dia lalu mengeluarkan semua bajunya dan mengaturnya di dalam lemari Lu Han. Setelah makan malam mereka menonton dvd drama kesukaan Minseok yaitu Full House tapi mereka lebih banyak bercerita dibandingkan menonton Song Hye Kyo berdebat dengan Rain.

"Aku bosan dirumah dan orang tuaku tidak ada dirumah" Minseok berbalik menghadap Lu Han "Ehhh...Lu Han?" Minseok menggigit bibirnya tampaknya dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi dia ragu.

"Hmm?" Lu Han masih menatapnya

"Apakah...apakah benar kalau...kalau kamu sudah ditunangkan?" tanyanya.

"Iya" jawab Lu Han dengan senyuman "Kamu tidak ingin mengucapkan Selamat?"

Ada rasa kecewa terpancar dari mata Minseok saat mendengar perkataan Lu Han "Oh, Selamat atas pertunanganmu" Minseok kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Lu Han.

Lu Han yang melihat perubahan sikap Minseok berusaha menahan tawanya, Minseok benar-benar imut dan Lu Han sangat merindukan teman kecilnya yang satu ini. Dia lalu menarik tubuh Minseok dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku memang ditunangkan dengan seseorang, gadis itu adalah putri dari salah seorang kepala triat di Hongkong. Gadis itu cantik dan pandai" Lu Han semakin mengeratkan pelukannya "Tapi dia bisu".

Minseok berbalik dan menatap Lu Han penuh tanya "Bisu?"

Lu Han mengangguk dan melanjutkan ceritanya "Gadis itu lebih tua 3 tahun dariku, jadi kita sebut saja dia Noona. Bagaimana?" Lu Han mengangkat alisnya.

"Terserah kamu" Minseok tertawa kecil.

"Noona adalah wanita yang sangat baik dan saat dia tau akan ditunangkan dengan bocah ingusan, dia malah penasaran ingin bertemu denganku. Saat kami bertemu, noona sangat senang. Dia mengatakan padaku...tentu saja dengan memakai bahasa isyarat yang aku tidak mengerti sama sekali-" Minseok cekikikan mendengarnya "-bahwa aku mirip dengan adik perempuannya yang masih berumur 10 tahun" Minseok tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Hei, jangan tertawa" protes Lu Han.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan" Minseok berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Aku yang menolak pertunangan itu terkejut saat tau kalau noona juga tidak mau ditunangkan denganku-"

"Jadi kamu tidak jadi ditunangkan?" potong Minseok senang.

"Jangan memotong pembicaraan seseorang" Lu Han menarik hidung Minseok "Iya, aku tidak jadi ditunangkan, tapi ceritaku belum sampai disitu"

Lu Han lalu melanjutkan "Ternyata noona sudah menyukai seseorang dan berencana menikah dengan orang itu. Tapi orang itu adalah seorang pemimpin triat yang baru saja diangkat menjadi pemimpin triat setelah pemimpin sebelumnya ditemukan mati di sebuah sauna. Dan yang membunuh pemimpinnya itu adalah ayahnya noona"

"Omona! Jangan bilang cerita ini seperti cerita Romeo dan Juliet" ujar Minseok semangat.

Lu Han kemudian dia mengangkat tangan Minseok dan menciumnya "Kamu memang pintar Minseok" dia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit kamar itu "Cerita ini memang seperti cerita Romeo dan Juliet dengan segala intrik dan tembak menembak tetapi cerita ini tidak berujung dengan kematian".

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya "Lalu?".

"Suatu malam, noona datang ke rumah dan meminta tolong padaku. Dia ingin aku mengantarnya ke tempat kekasihnya tetapi saat itu kedua kelompok triat itu sedang terlibat 'Drug War'" Lu Han melirik Minseok dan Minseok mengangguk tanda mengerti apa yang di maksud dengan 'Drug War'.

"Saat itu baba Ming tidak ada di rumah...jika dia ada, dia pasti melarangku pergi. Aku lalu mengantar noona ke tempat kekasihnya, tapi ternyata waktu kami ke tempat kekasihnya...mobil kami sudah diikuti dan saat sampai di tempat kekasihnya , tempat itu sudah terkepung oleh pihak kelompok ayah noona. Dan selanjutnya...kejadiannya seperti film-film mafia" Lu Han tertawa kecil, pandangannya menerawang ke arah langit-langit "saat kejadian tembak-menembak itu noona tertembak karena melindungiku..." Lu Han terdiam sejenak "dia terjatuh di pelukanku, dan suara tembakan berhenti saat itu juga. Kekasih dan ayah serta saudara laki-lakinya berlari ke arahku, mereka berteriak memanggil nama noona. Mereka segera melarikan noona yang kritis ke rumah sakit, sehari semalam kami menunggu operasinya" Lu Han lalu berbalik kembali menghadap Minseok dan melanjutkan ceritanya "Saat noona siuman dari sadarnya, hal pertama yang dia tanyakan adalah keadaanku. Kamu tau, semua orang yang ada diruangan itu menatapku sinis kecuali ayahnya. Ayahnya tau kalau noona menganggapku sebagai adiknya karena wajahku mirip dengan adik perempuannya" lagi-lagi Minseok tertawa mendengarnya. "Noona kemudian menjelaskan pada tunangannya alasan kenapa dia melindungiku, saat itu juga aku langsung diangkat menjadi saudara angkat oleh kekasih noona bahkan noona juga mengikat saudara denganku. Baba Ming yang tau akan hal itu sangat senang karena awalnya dia menjodohkanku dengan noona untuk memperluas jaringannya, tapi diluar dugaannya aku malah mengikat saudara dengan dua kelompok triat terkuat di Hongkong...ahhh si tua bangka itu seperti melayang di langit ketuju"

"Lu Han...bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" tanya Minseok ragu.

Lu Han terdiam sejenak "Aku tinggal di Beijing, Minseok... tentu saja aku sering bertemu dengan keluargaku terutama dengan kakek nenekku, mereka sangat senang aku tinggal di Cina. Mereka juga tau kalau aku diangkat menjadi anak oleh Baba Ming, mereka-" perkataan Lu Han terhenti saat Minseok meletakkan tangannya di pipi Lu Han.

"Aku bertanya tentang ayahmu" Minseok menatapnya dalam.

Lu Han mengalikan pandangannya "Ayahku mempunyai bisnis yang harus diurusnya, tentu saja dia tidak peduli denganku. Bahkan aku yakin dia senang saat Tuan Ming Tse mengadopsiku".

Minseok menatapnya dengan prihatin, dia lalu memeluk pinggang Lu Han dan berkata "Maafkan aku".

"Kenapa kamu minta maaf?"

"Aku hanya ingin"

"Aku ngantuk, ayo kita tidur" Minseok cuma mengangguk, Lu Han lalu mematikan lampu tidur di meja nakas dan menarik selimut menutupi mereka berdua.

"Minseok"

"Hmm?"

"Bulan depan ulang tahunmu, kamu mau apa?"

"Tidak tau"

"Bagaimana kalau tubuhku"

BUK...

Sebuah erangan yang tertahan terdengar keluar dari mulut Lu Han.

"Selamat malam Lu Han, kamu tidur dibawah!".


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Deretan perhiasan berjajar di etalase toko perhiasan, memancarkan kilaunya yang indah dan menarik setiap mata yang mempunyai uang berlebih di rekening mereka yang lebih dari satu. Mata Minseok berbinar-binar saat melihat berbagai perhiasan yang terpajang di etalase. Sebuah kalung berlian berhasil menarik perhatiannya cukup lama. Dua hari yang lalu dia melihat kalung ini saat dia dan Kyungsoo shopping bersama.

"Apakah kamu menyukainya sayang?" Kim Taeyeon, bibi Minseok berbicara disampingnya.

"Ne eonni" Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kalung berlian tersebut.

Kim Taeyeon adalah seorang sosialita, perancang perhiasan dan juga adik dari ayah Minseok. Minseok sangat dekat dengannya dan menanggap bibinya itu sebagai kakaknya.

Taeyeon tersenyum melihat keponakan tersayangnya "Maaf...permisi" Taeyeon memanggil salah satu karyawan toko perhiasan itu, karyawan itu datang dengan senyum ekstra (mungkin dia mengira sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan bonus karena berhasil menjual salah satu perhiasan).

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nyonya?" tanyanya sopan.

"Keponakanku ingin kalung Erickson Beamon ini" Taeyeon menunjuk kalung yang di inginkan Minseok.

"Maaf Nyonya. Tapi kalung ini tidak di jual" karyawan itu berbicara dengan nada menyesal.

Taeyeon membuka kaca mata hitam yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya yang kecil dan menatap tajam kearah karyawan itu.

"Dimana manajer toko ini? Aku ingin bicara"

Karyawan itu cuma terpaku ditempatnya, keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya mendengar kata manajer.

"Apa yang kamu tunggu, cepat panggilkan" bentak Taeyeon dan karyawan itu berlari ke belakang memanggil manajernya.

"Eonni tidak perlu seperti itu" Minseok memeluk lengan Taeyeon.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, dia belum tau siapa aku dan demi keponakan tersayangku apapun akan kuberikan" Taeyeon mencubit pipi Minseok gemas.

"Awww...appo eonni" Minseok mengelus pipinya yang merah karena cubitan Taeyeon.

Karyawan tadi kembali bersama dengan seseorang yang jika dilihat dari penampilan dan papan IDnya, dia pasti seorang manajer.

"Nyonya Kim Taeyeon, saya tidak menyangka anda akan datang hari ini" manajer itu kemudian melirik karyawan disampingnya dan memberi kode untuk membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Taeyeon.

"Nona Minseok" kemudian mereka berdua membungkuk pada Minseok dan Minseok balas membungkuk.

"Kwanghee, ajarilah karyawanmu ini untuk mengenali bosnya sendiri" karyawan yang ditunjuk Taeyeon seakan ingin menangis karena sepertinya karirnya akan segera berakhir di hari pertamanya bekerja.

"Maafkan dia Nyonya, ini hari pertamanya bekerja. Jadi dia tidak tau siapa anda, Nyonya" manajer itu sekali lagi membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah...keponakanku mau kalung ini, dan besok dia berulang tahun"

"Ahhh...saengil chukka hamnida Nona Minseok" manajer dan karyawan itu mengucapkan selamat kepada Minseok yang tersenyum malu.

"Terima kasih" Minseok tertunduk malu.

Manajer itu kembali melihat Taeyeon dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Maaf Nyonya, tapi kalung ini tidak dijual karena kalung ini sudah ada yang pesan seminggu yang lalu" ujar manajer itu kelihatan sangat menyesal.

"Memangnya siapa yang memesannya?" tanya Taeyeon

Manajer itu tampak ragu, tapi dia mendekat pada Taeyeon dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Ahhh..." Taeyeon mengangguk tanda mengerti, dan Minseok mengerutkan keningnya menatap heran pada bibinya.

Bibinya lalu tersenyum pada Minseok "Minseok sayang, bibi minta maaf...kalung ini sudah ada yang punya dan tidak bisa dibatalkan"

Raut kekecewaan jelas terlihat di wajah cantik Minseok, tapi dia lalu tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa, bibi"

Taeyeon tidak tega melihat Minseok kecewa "Pilihlah yang lain sayang, apa saja"

Setelah melihat-lihat kembali, akhirnya pilihan Minseok jatuh pada sebuah gelang berlian Michael Hill.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat-lihat berbagai macam sepatu yang terpajang di rak, setelah sebulan penuh jadwalnya padat yang membuat jiwa dan raganya terkuras habis sekarang dia memanjakan dirinya dengan belanja habis-habisan.

"Eonni...mana yang bagus merah atau biru?" Kyungsoo muncul dengan dua buah bando di tangannya.

"Yang mana saja bagus, kedua-duanya juga boleh. Minseok sangat menyukai bando" jawab Baekhyun yang masih memperhatikan sepatu didepannya.

"Tapi eonni...bando yang biru ini Dolce Gabbana harganya 2 juta Won sedangkan yang merah ini harganya cuma 500 ribu Won...aku cuma sanggup beli yang merah" Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk malu.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sepatu yang dari tadi dilihatnya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya saat dia melihat Kyungsoo yang menunduk sambil mengayunkan kaki.

"Kyungsoo...sudah berapa lama kamu mengenal kami?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya "Maksudnya?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Apakah kami pernah membuatmu tidak nyaman?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi dan Kyungsoo semakin kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas "Kyungsoo...apapun yang kau keberikan pada Minseok dan berapapun harganya itu tidaklah penting, yang terpenting adalah ketulusanmu".

"Tapi...aku malu, maksudku...setiap aku ulang tahun kalian selalu memberikanku sesuatu yang mahal, Minseok eonni memberikanku anting-anting berlian Tiffany. Eonni sendiri memberikanku jam tangan Cartier, belum hadiah dari yang lain...aku merasa-"

"Stop...stop...sekali lagi kamu bicara soal itu aku dan yang lainnya tidak akan lagi berteman denganmu. Kamu pikir...kami berteman denganmu karena kami melihat kekayaan dan status sosialmu? Apa kamu tidak mengerti juga Kyungsoo? Ahhhh...aku tidak tau menjelaskannya tapi yang jelas kami berteman denganmu itu tulus" Baekhun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya "Nah sekarang pilihlah yang merah ok, aku yakin Minseok akan menyukainya...oh, ini untukmu" Baekhyun memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah sepatu flat Manola Blanco warna hijau tosca, kemudian dia mengambil sebuah sepatu pumps Christian Louboutin.

Baekhyun lalu menarik Kyungsoo ke kasir "Tapi eonni..." Kyungsoo merasa tidak yakin.

"Sudahlahhhh...sepatunya aku yang bayar, tapi bandonya kamu yang bayar karena itu kadomu" ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum "Terima kasih, eonni".

Setelah puas berbelanja (sebagian besar belanjaan Baekhyun), mereka kemudian makan di sebuah restoran hot pot.

"Eonni...sejak kapan Minseok eonni dan Lu Han oppa dekat?" Kyungsoo memasukkan potongan daging dalam mulutnya dan menunggu Baekhyun yang masih mengunyah makanannya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu" Baekhyun lalu meminum air, merasa lehernya tersedak "Seharusnya...pertanyaanmu itu, sejak kapan mereka tidak akrab".

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya "Maksudnya?"

Baekhyun menatap bosan ke arah Kyungsoo "Kyungsoo-ah, kenapa seharian ini kamu bertanya sesuatu yang kamu sendiri tau...kamu seakan tidak mengenal kami" Baekhyun kembali makan.

"Iya deh...aku akui aku kurang fokus akhir-akhir ini, tapi melihat mereka begitu akrab membuatku bingung...maksudku, selama ini mereka selalu canggung jika berada dalam satu ruangan" Kyungsoo lalu mengambilkan Baekhyun daun bawang saat dilihatnya tangan Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah daun bawang itu.

"Itu jika meraka di depan umum" Baekhyun lalu minum dan meletakkan sumpitnya "Minseok dan Lu Han sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka masih berumur 3 tahun. Waktu itu ibu mereka memasukkan mereka di playgroup yang sama dan sejak saat itu mereka selalu bersama-sama dan saat ibu Lu Han meninggal, hubungan mereka semakin kuat" Baekhyun tertawa kecil, kemudian dia melanjutkan ceritanya" Aku ingat saat aku pertama kali berkenalan dengan Minseok...waktu itu muncul seorang anak yang mengaku sebagai suami Minseok dan melarangku bermain dengan Minseok. Tapi aku tidak terima dan kami berkelahi, anak itu menarik rambutku dan membuatku menangis karena dia melempar pita rambutku ke selokan sekolah. Anak itu lalu dihukum oleh guru dan anak itu adalah Lu Han...hahahaha" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa membayangkan Lu Han kecil yang possesive.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Aku tidak tau, kapan jelasnya hubungan mereka menjadi renggang. Apakah...waktu Lu Han telah menginjak pubertas, kelihangan keperjakaannya pada seorang kakak kelas dan menjadi seorang playboy atau saat Minseok di tunangkan dengan Haekyeon" Baekhyun meletakkan jarinya di dagunya seolah berpikir keras.

"Memangnya yang mana duluan, Lu Han oppa menjadi seorang cassanova atau Minseok eonni ditunangkan" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh...kamu menganalisa sesuatu yah, bagus!" Baekhyun mengancungkan ibu jarinya "Minseok ditunangkan oleh orangtuanya saat dia berumur 13 tahun -ibunya gila, menjodohkan anaknya yang masih kecil-" Baekhyun membisikkan kata-katanya yang terakhir sambil membelalakkan matanya dan Kyungsoo tertawa melihatnya "-...emmm...kira-kira beberapa bulan sebelum kami bertemu denganmu".

Baekhyun kemudian melanjutkan "Dan Lu Han kehilangan keperjakaannya saat umur 14 tahun dan jangan tanyakan kenapa aku tau, itu karena dia kehilangan keperjakaannya pada seorang sunbae ulzzang sekolah kami. Dia mengumumkan kepada seluruh sekolah kalau dia telah berhasil merenggut keperjakaan seorang pangeran Lu Han dan Lu Han cuma berseringai saat seluruh penghuni sekolah melihatnya. Dan sejak saat itu, dia mendapat predikatnya".

"Jadi...?" Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan semangat dengan cerita Baekhyun "Hubungan mereka renggang saat Minseok eonni ditunangkan?" Kyungsoo mengambil kesimpulan.

Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya "Benar sekali Kyungsoo...benar sekali. Saat pulang dari acara pertunangan Minseok, Lu Han langsung terbang ke Cina bersama ayahnya...kalau tidak salah ingat dia sempat tinggal sebulan disana dan saat pulang ke Korea, Lu Han tidak lagi memberikan pelukan mesra pada Minseok. Dia hanya menyapa Minseok dan mengangguk pada Haekyeon dan sejak saat itu mereka tidak bersama-sama lagi" Baekhyun mengambil gelasnya dan mengisinya dengan air kemudian meminumnya, setelah bercerita panjang lebar dia menjadi haus.

"Tapi...kenapa sekarang mereka jadi akrab lagi? Bahkan Minseok eonni selalu menginap di apartemen Lu Han oppa. Apakah itu tidak apa-apa? Aku khawatir eonni"

"Mereka seperti magnet Kyungsoo, mereka sangat berbeda seperti kutub utara dan selatan. Tapi seperti itulah magnet, dua kutub yang berbeda akan saling tarik menarik...tapi kamu benar untuk khawatir karena aku juga begitu. Aku khawatir jika suatu saat perasaan mereka berubah, dari perasaan seorang teman berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dalam...Aku khawatir jika...jika akhirnya Minseok akan terluka..."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, dia lalu berbalik menghadap ke jendela dan melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang diluar "Karena Lu Han seorang pengecut".

.

.

.

Bunyi musik terdengar keras diruangan itu dan seorang DJ terus memainkan musiknya tanpa ampun membuat semua orang tidak bisa berhenti bergoyang. Baekhyun naik ke atas DJ booth dan berbisik kepada DJ itu, DJ itu menghentikan musiknya dan suara protes terdengar dari orang-orang dibawahnya.

"Ok..semua...tes...tes..." Baekhyun memulai berbicara dan melihat keseluruh ruangan. Saat matanya menangkap sosok Minseok, dia kemudian tersenyum padanya dan melambaikan tangannya "Malam ini kita semua berkumpul di tempat ini untuk merayakan ulang tahun Queen Minseok kita yang tercinta" suara tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorakkan terdengar di ruangan itu "Saengil chukka hamnida...I Love You..." Baekhyun menaikkan gelasnya keatas "Sekarang nikmati pestanya and give it up to DJ...hahaha".

"Cih, dia kelihatan mabuk...bagaimana kalau ada wartawan yang melihat" Yifan memutar kepalanya mencari-cari, siapa tau ada reporter yang menyelinap masuk ke tempat itu.

"Tenanglah, dia itu mata-mata Dispatch jadi semua skandal kalian aman bersamanya" ujar Minseok

Mata Minseok tidak pernah lepas dari arah pintu, sudah hampir jam 12 malam tapi orang itu belum juga datang.

"Dia tidak akan datang" ucap Yifan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minseok tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari pintu.

"Ayahnya melibatkannya dalam sebuah proyek dan sudah seminggu ini dia sibuk dengan proyek itu" Minseok akhirnya berbalik dan mendongak menatap Yifan "Kamu tau sendiri kan, kalau sudah menyangkut ayahnya, Lu Han akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat ayahnya terkesan padanya".

Tentu saja Minseok tau, sejak kecil Lu Han selalu ingin ayahnya memperhatikannya. Dia ingin ayahnya terkesan padanya, dia ingin pengakuan dari ayahnya. Apapun dilakukan Lu Han untuk menarik perhatian ayahnya mulai dari membuat onar sampai membuat prestasi, tetapi Minseok tau hal yang paling diinginkan Lu Han yaitu kasih sayang dari ayahnya.

Yifan yang melihat Minseok termenung, kemudian menarik tangan Minseok dan meletakkan sebuah kotak ditangannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Minseok.

"Itu hadiah dari Lu Han, tadi sore dia ke rumahku dan menitipkan itu" Yifan menjelaskan "bukalah".

Minseok membuka kotak itu dan terkejut saat dia melihat isinya "Kalung berlian Erickson Beamon, bagaimana dia tau?" Minseok mendongak menatap Yifan, meminta penjelasan.

"Hanya Lu Han yang dapat membaca pikiranmu" ujar Yifan, dia kemudian berlalu pergi dan bergabung bersama dengan orang-orang yang bergoyang di lantai dansa.

"Jadi orang yang memesan kalung ini adalah Lu Han?" Minseok kemudian mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Lu Han, tapi saat dia hendak menekan tombol handphonenya sebuah email masuk. Minseok kemudian membukanya...

_'__Cha Haekyeon, putra dari Mentri Cha tertangkap berciuman dengan seorang gadis disebuah taman dan gadis itu bukanlah Kim Minseok'_

_Dispatch_

_Ps: ini hadiah ulang tahun buat Queen Minseok._

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati semua mata tertuju padanya. Orang-orang yang hadir disitu melihat handphone mereka kemudian melihat lagi ke arah Minseok dengan tatapan simpati.

"Minseok"

Minseok berbalik dan mendapati Haekyeon berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Minseok...aku-"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, brengsek!" Baekhyun datang bersama Yifan di belakangnya.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Minseok" ujar Haekyeon, dia tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, dari awal kamu memang tidak pantas buat Minseok" suara Baekhyun mengelegar menahan marah.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya" Haekyeon memohon, pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari Minseok.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, kamu memang-"

"Hentikan Baek...aku mohon" suara Minseok bergetar, dia menutup matanya berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Minseok membuka matanya dan menatap Haekyeon, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca "Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan".

"Aku ingin memutuskan pertunangan kita" ucap Haekyeon. Terdengar suara tidak percaya dari orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu, Haekyeon menutup matanya dan menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya "Minseok...aku mencintaimu. Sejak awal melihatmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Akulah yang meminta ayahku untuk menjodohkanku denganmu dan saat kita bertunangan, aku sangat senang dan berpikir kita akan menikah suatu saat nanti jika kita sudah dewasa" Haekyeon berhenti sejenak "Tapi...selama aku menjadi tunanganmu, aku menyadari satu hal. Kamu tidak pernah mencintaiku, bahkan peduli pun tidak".

"Tapi aku menyukaimu Haekyeon" air mata Minseok sudah terjatuh dari matanya.

"Tidak Minseok, aku tidak pernah ada dihatimu. Damn...bahkan aku tidak ada dipikiranmu, yang ada dipikiranmu hanya teman kecilmu yang bernama Lu Han, iya kan?"

"Aku..." air mata Minseok mengalir semakin deras.

"Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini Minseok...kita akhiri saja sampai disini" Haekyeon berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Haekyeon!" Minseok mengejar Haekyeon, tapi saat dia keluar Haekyeon sudah tidak ada. Minseok terduduk ditangga dan terisak , hari ini ulang tahunnya tapi kenapa berakhir seperti ini.

.

.

.

Lu Han keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk di kepalanya yang basah. Dia hanya mengenakan celana piyama dan bertelanjang dada. Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak masuk sekolah dan mengikuti ayahnya ke Gwangju, hari ini dia pulang ke Seoul dan hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mandi dengan air hangat.

Lu Han melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 12:30.

"Selamat ulang tahun Minseok" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia kemudian mengambil handphonenya dan menekan tombolnya...

_'__nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan'_

Lu Han mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Sebegitu asyiknya kah dia berpesta sampai dia tidak mengingatku" Lu Han menarik rambutnya frustasi, dia lalu melempar handphonenya kesembarang arah.

Ting...tong...

Ting...tong...

Ting...tong...

"Siapa sih yang datang malam-malam begini" Lu Han melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu saat didengarnya bel rumahnya tidak mau berhenti berbunyi.

Tanpa melihat layar interkom, Lu Han membuka pintu dan mendapati Minseok yang berjongkok depan pintunya.

"Minseok?"

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya, matanya bengkak dan ada jejak air mata dipipinya. Minseok berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya tapi hampir saja dia terjatuh jika saja Lu Han tidak menahannya.

"Kamu mabuk?" Lu Han mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Minseok. Ada kekhawatiran diwajah Lu Han 'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Lu Han?" Minseok kemudian memeluk leher Lu Han dan menangis "Lu Han"

"Hei ada apa?" tanya Lu Han lembut, Lu Han membawa Minseok kedalam dengan berjalan mundur karena Minseok tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya di leher Lu Han dan Lu Han harus menutup pintu menggunakan kakinya.

Dibawahnya Minseok ke kamarnya dan didudukkannya diranjang tanpa melepas pelukannya, dia membiarkan Minseok menangis di bahunya dan merasakan air mata Minseok mengalir di dadanya yang telanjang. Mendengar tangisan Minseok, hati Lu Han terasa sakit...Ini seperti kejadian di club beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Setelah beberapa saat, keadaan menjadi tenang. Minseok mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Lu Han. Lu Han menangkup wajah Minseok dan menghapus air matanya, mereka saling menatap.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Lu Han saat dilihatnya bibir Minseok yang merah. Dan Minseok yang tau arti tatapan Lu Han mengangguk memberi ijin dan menutup matanya. Lu Han mendekatkan wajahnya dan akhirnya bibirnya yang dingin bertemu dengan bibir Minseok yang hangat dan lembut. Ciuman mereka canggung karena Minseok tidak membalas ciuman Lu Han, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu Minseok akhirnya membalas ciuman Lu Han. Lu Han melumat bibir bawah Minseok lembut, meminta ijinnya dan Minseok langsung membuka mulutnya memberi ijin. Hanya Tuhan yang tau berapa lama mereka berciuman panas. Mereka berdua mengeksplorasi satu sama lain bahkan saling berperang lidah menentukan siapa yang dominan dan tentu saja Lu Han yang menang. Saat persediaan oxygen di paru-paru mereka menipis mereka harus melepaskan ciuman mereka. Lu Han yang terengah-engah melihat Minseok yang sama terengah-engah "Maafkan aku..."

Kali ini Minseok yang memulai, mereka kembali berciuman panas. Minseok merespon semua sentuhan Lu Han, dia mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Lu Han dan menarik Lu Han mendekat memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bibir Lu Han meninggalkan bibir Minseok dan beralih ke telinganya dan mengulumnya lembut, Minseok mendesah saat bibir Lu Han berpindah ke lehernya yang putih. Lu Han mencium dan menggigit lehernya meninggalkan tanda disana. Sementara mulut Lu Han sibuk dengan leher Minseok, tangannya juga sibuk berpindah ke punggung Minseok mencari resleting dressnya.

Lu Han baru saja menurunkan dress Minseok, saat tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Dia juga berhenti mencium leher Minseok dan Minseok menatapnya bingung "Lu Han ada apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa" Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Minseok. Minseok dapat melihat kebingungan dimata Lu Han "Kamu mabuk Minseok, kamu akan menyesalinya nanti. Aku tidak mau melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu-"

Minseok menaruh jarinya dibibir Lu Han "ssstttt...aku menginginkan ini dan aku tau kamu juga menginginkannya kan?" Minseok mengelus pipi Lu Han lembut.

"Kamu yakin?" Lu Han bertanya sekali lagi.

"Aku yakin"

Mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Minseok, Lu Han tidak menahan diri lagi. Malam itu Minseok menyerahkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya kepada Lu Han dan malam itu pula hubungan dan perasaan mereka tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

.

.

.

Ps : Kalau kalian udah pernah baca Our Baby, kalian udah tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya...hehehehe...Dammit...tetap saja gue g'sanggup nulis yang kayak ginian...kalian lanjutkan aja sendiri sesuai dengan kreatifitas otak yadong kalian...wkwkwkwkwk...#kaburrrrrrrrrrrrrr...gue juga baru nyadar, kalau gue keseringan update...wkwkwkwk...tapi g' papa, ini semua buat kalian...jiaahhhh...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Minseok yakin kepalanya akan terbelah dua, dering handphone yang terus berbunyi tidak membantu sama sekali. Minseok mencoba mengabaikan panggilan dari handphonenya, tapi suaranya semakin lama semakin menggangu. Siapapun yang menelponnya sebaiknya mempunyai alasan yang penting.

Minseok mencari-cari tasnya dalam kegelapan, tangannya tergantung disamping tempat tidur berusaha mencari tasnya dan menemukannya di lantai. Dia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas dan menjawab teleponnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Yabuseo" suaranya parau, tenggorokannya terasa kering...dia merasa seperti habis mengikuti perlombaan berteriak. Minseok bersusah payah membuka matanya, dia masih mengantuk.

"Minseok...kamu dimana...?"

"Baekhyun?" Minseok berusaha menangkap suara Baekhyun yang terputus-putus.

"Minseok, kamu...dirumah...aku pulang"

"Apa? Baekhyun? Kamu diamana? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu" Minseok menekan ponselnya lebih dekat ke telinganya supaya dia bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun lebih baik.

"..."

"Baekhyun?" sahut Minseok, dia bangkit dan duduk berharap mendapat sinyal yang lebih baik.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Minseok tapi teleponnya terputus, dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka dia lalu menekan tombol panggilan masuk dan kembali menelpon Baekhyun.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Min" Minseok terlonjak ditempatnya dan menjatuhkan ponselnya di pahanya saat dia berbalik kesamping "Salah satu dari kita butuh tidur"

"Lu Han?" Minseok mengerutkan keningnya bingung, seingatnya dia tidak menginap di apartemen Lu Han dan dia sedang merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya...ulang tahun...dan semua memorinya beberapa jam yang lalu kembali...

"Akhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Minseok! Kecilkan suaramu!" Lu Han menarik bantal di kepalanya dan menutup telinganya. Dirasanya Minseok bergerak diatas tempat tidur dan terlonjak saat Minseok memukulnya dengan bantal.

"Apa..."

Buk

"Yang..."

Buk

"Kamu..."

Buk

"Lakukan..."

Buk

"Padaku..."

Minseok mengucapkan setiap kata diselingi dengan pukulan, berharap dia mempunyai sesuatu yang lebih berat dari bantal untuk dipukulkannya ke Lu Han. Lu Han yang kehilangan kesabarannya akhirnya menarik bantal itu dari Minseok dan menatapnya dengan matanya yang merah dan lelah, Lu Han mengehela nafas dan menyalakan lampu tidur.

Minseok berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan balas menatap Lu Han dengan ekpresi marah "Bisa-bisanya kamu mengambil kesempatan padaku!"

"Aku tidak mengambil kesempatan padamu!" Lu Han berseringai "Kalau tidak salah ingat...kamu yang berusaha membuka celanaku"

"Dan aku mabuk!" Minseok mengelak. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini bersama Lu Han...tidak...dia pasti mabuk, mabuk berat.

"Minseok" Lu Han mengusap wajahnya dan berusaha berfikir, berharap Minseok tenang demi kepalanya yang mau pecah.

"Tidak, Lu Han. Ini-aku tidak mau kehilangan dengan cara seperti ini-aku..." Lu Han terkejut mendengar kata-kata Minseok dan menolehkan kepalanya melihat Minseok yang tenang dari histerisnya dan mulai menangis "Aku ingin ini menjadi spesial, bukan seperti ini..." Minseok terisak.

Rasa bersalah menusuk hati Lu Han, inilah yang ditakutkannya bahwa Minseok akan menyesal telah melakukan ini terlebih lagi dengannya.

"Maafkan aku" Lu Han akhirnya berbicara setelah sekian lama dia terdiam mendengar isakan Minseok. Lu Han bahkan tidak mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia meminta maaf, tapi ini sesuatu yang sangat penting buat Minseok dan Lu Han menghancurkannya. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi.

Tiba-tiba Minseok bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memungut pakaiannya, tangisannya telah berhenti.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Lu Han.

"Aku ingin pulang" Minseok memungut pakaiannya tanpa melihat ke arah Lu Han, dia mencari-cari dimana underwarenya.

"Tapi diluar masih gelap, Min" ujar Lu Han yang bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah Minseok.

Minseok yang berbalik ke arah Lu Han kembali histeris saat dilihatnya tubuh Lu Han yang telanjang "Berhenti disitu, jangan mendekat!" Minseok menutup matanya dengan tangannya yang kecil.

Lu Han tertawa geli melihat tingkah Minseok, dia lalu mengambil boxernya dan memakainya. Lu Han membuka tangan Minseok dari matanya dan menatapnya tapi Minseok mengalihkan wajahnya tidak mau menatap Lu Han "Aku akan mengantarmu-"

"Tidak perlu...aku- aku bisa pulang sendiri" potong Minseok, dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada pakaiannya.

Lu Han menghela nafas "Baiklah, aku akan menelpon Kang Ahjussih. Dia akan mengantarmu pulang".

"Terserah" Minseok lalu berjalan terburu-buru ke kamar mandi dan cepat menutup pintunya.

Lu Han menggosok wajahnya dan menarik rambutnya frustasi, dia sepertinya akan gila melihat sikap Minseok yang menolaknya.

Lu Han berbalik ke arah kamar mandi, saat di dengarnya pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Minseok keluar sudah berpakaian lengkap, dia berusaha merapikan dressnya yang kusut. Lu Han kemudian membuka lemarinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah mantel berwarna hitam.

"Pakailah, ini masih pukul 5 pagi. Di luar masih dingin" Lu Han menyerahkan mantel itu pada Minseok, tapi Minseok masih terdiam tanpa mengambil mantel itu. Lagi-lagi Lu Han menghela nafas entah yang keberapa kali, dia lalu memakaikan mantel itu pada Minseok.

"Lu Han" Minseok yang sedari tadi tertunduk akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Lu Han "Kita tidak usah bertemu lagi, kamu jangan menemuiku lagi". Minseok kemudian mengambil tasnya dan sepatunya, dia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu kamar itu dan membukanya "Selamat tinggal" tanpa menoleh kebelakang Minseok menutup pintu itu.

Lu Han mengambil jasnya yang tergantung di kursi yang ada di kamar itu, mengorek kantong jas itu mencari sebungkus rokok dan pematik. Lu Han duduk di kursi lalu menyalakan rokoknya dan mengisapnya dalam-dalam "Kita lihat saja nanti, Kim Minseok" Lu Han menghembuskan asap rokoknya "Kamu akan jadi milikku seutuhnya".

.

.

.

Mulut Minseok terbuka beberapa centi melihat pemandangan didepan matanya, 'Apa yang dilakukan si Rusa bodoh ini disini?' Minseok bertanya-tanya dalam hati saat dia turun dari tangga rumahnya.

Lu Han berdiri di depannya dengan seikat mawar di tangan kanannya, di tangan kirinya sebuah boneka beruang yang ukurannya sebesar anak kecil.

"Selamat pagi, Minseok" suara Lu Han lembut selembut sutra dengan senyum bagai malaikat yang turun kebumi.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...tampannya" Minseok dan Lu Han berbalik ke arah sekumpulan maid yang mengitip. Minseok mendelik pada mereka tapi tatapan membunuh Minseok tidak mempan saat Lu Han tersenyum kearah mereka bahkan memberikan mereka kedipan

"Hentikan itu" Minseok melihat jijik ke arah Lu Han "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?!"

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini" Lu Han menyerahkan seikat mawar dan boneka beruang pada Minseok. Minseok menerima bunga dan bonekanya, bunganya di serahkan pada seorang maid untuk diletakkan di dalam vas.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi, kamu boleh pergi" Minseok memeluk bonekanya dan melirik ke arah Lu Han.

"Baiklah" Lu Han lalu mencium pipi Minseok "Aku pergi dulu yah" bisiknya di telinga Minseok. Lu Han lalu berbalik ke arah para maid yang masih mengintip adegan drama korea gratis itu "Ladies, jangan lupa masakan kalian" Lu Han mengedipkan matanya dan berlalu pergi.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...omo...omo...pegang aku...pegang aku" para maid itu histeris mendapat senyuman dari pangeran Lu Han.

"Apa yang kalian lihat, kembali ke tempat kalian!" bentak Minseok dan mereka lari terbirit-birit.

Dan kejadian itu seperti itu selalu terulang, setiap pagi Lu Han akan muncul di rumah Minseok membawa seikat bunga, beberapa hadiah dan menawarkan untuk mengantar Minseok ke sekolah (dan selalu ditolak Minseok). Lu Han juga tiba-tiba muncul di acara-acara keluarga Kim dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasih baru Minseok (semua orang tau kalau Haekyeon sudah memutuskan pertunangan mereka) Lu Han bahkan sudah menarik perhatian hampir semua keluarga Minseok, mulai dari Tuan Besar Kim, ayah, bibi, paman, sepupu bahkan ibu Minseok kelihatannya mulai terkesan dengan sikap charming Lu Han tapi Minseok selalu menariknya paksa dan menyuruhnya pulang.

Dan jangan tanyakan aksi Lu Han di sekolah, karena nama mereka berdekatan K dan L (dan sangat disyukuri Lu Han, sampai dia harus bersembayang kepada leluhurnya karena memiliki marga Lu) mereka selalu satu kelompok di setiap tugas mata pelajaran. Tapi Minseok selalu punya alasan untuk menolak mereka sekelompok misalnya, mereka harus merasakan sekelompok dengan orang lain untuk merasakan bagaimana cara berinteraksi sesama manusia atau kelompok di tentukan sesuai dengan urutan bangku mereka (dan Lu Han mengutuk leluhurnya karena memiliki marga Lu). Atau saat mereka makan di kantin, Lu Han akan menyediakan tempat khusus untuk Minseok dengan taplak meja dan sebuah vas bunga yang berisi bunga tentunya dan sebuah lilin (tapi semua itu tidak berguna karena Minseok memutuskan untuk membawa bekal dari rumah dengan alasan lebih sehat). Atau saat Lu Han merequest sebuah lagu pada radio sekolah dan dipersembahkan untuk Minseok tapi Minseok tidak mendengarnya karena kebetulan seharian itu Minseok lebih memilih mendengar musik dari handphonenya dengan memakai headset.

Lu Han juga sudah jarang berpesta dan berhura-hura, dia juga rajin ke sekolah dan lebih fokus pada pelajaran. Hal ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu memberikan efek pada nilainya karena Lu Han anak yang cerdas yang memiliki IQ 200, hal ini lebih berefek kepada imangenya yang mulai membaik dimata para guru (dan semoga juga dimata Minseok). Dan yang lebih ektrim, Lu Han tidak pernah lagi tidur dengan perempuan lain. Karena dia merasa impoten jika melihat perempuan lain, yang dia dan juniornya inginkan cuma Minseok...Minseok...dan Minseok.

Segala cara dipakai Minseok untuk menghindari Lu Han dan segala cara dipakai Lu Han untuk mendekati Minseok. Ini seperti permainan tikus dan kucing, teman-teman mereka bahkan sudah muak melihat permainan mereka.

"Kenapa Lu Han berubah menjadi memalukan seperti itu, kemana sikap coolnya?" ujar Joonmyeon.

Yifan dan Joonmyeon sedang duduk santai diatas atap sekolah sambil memikirkan nasib teman mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Lu Han berusaha keras demi seseorang, apalagi seorang perempuan. Baginya mereka cuma permainan pemuas nafsu"

"Aku juga tidak tau, sebenarnya apa yang Minseok lakukan padanya sampai membuatnya seperti orang gila" jawab Yifan yang meminum minumannya.

"Aku tau Lu Han akan melakukan apa saja untuk Minseok, tapi aku rasa tidak sampai seperti ini atau memang seperti ini?" Joonmyeon mengacak rambutnya frustasi seakan kehilangan arah tujuan hidupnya.

"Aku merasa kita akan tersesat jika kita mengikuti permainan mereka berdua" ujar Yifan sama bingungnya dengan Joonmyeon.

Yifan dan Joonmyeon menatap langit sore yang berwarna jingga, mereka merasa kehidupan 18 tahun mereka tidak berarti, hampa dan tidak sedramatis kehidupan teman mereka.

Yifan memberikan Joonmyeon kepalan tangannya "I feel you, Bro" dan dibalas oleh kepalan tangan Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

_'__Temui aku di depan Sungai Han, malam ini. Aku janji tidak akan menganggumu lagi...Aku akan menunggumu'_

Minseok membaca sms dari Lu Han yang masuk ke handphonenya, sudah sebulan Minseok menghindari Lu Han dan sebulan ini juga Lu Han tidak pernah menyerah mendekatinya.

"Sms dari siapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang asyik membaca majalah Vogue edisi terbaru di tempat tidur.

"Tidak penting" jawab Minseok, dia masih memandang keluar jendela. Langit sore yang tadinya berwarna jingga sekarang berwarna kelabu sepertinya sebentar malam akan turun hujan.

"Dari Lu Han?" Baekhyun menunggu jawaban dari Minseok, tapi Minseok lebih memilih diam. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan dengan sikap keras kepala Minseok. Dia lalu mengambil handphone Minseok dan membaca sms dari Lu Han.

"Minseok, kamu masih ingat waktu kita pergi berlibur ke Disneyland. Waktu itu kita masih kelas 3 SMP...kalau aku tidak salah ingat" Minseok berbalik melihat Baekhyun dan Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya "Lu Han sangat takut dengan ketinggian, jadi dia tidak ikut bermain wahana yang menguji adrenalin. Tapi kamu sebagai teman yang baik mau menemaninya dan tidak ikut bermain bersama kami" Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah Minseok "Tapi apa kamu ingat waktu kita mau pulang?" Minseok mengelengkan kepalanya "Kamu tiba-tiba ingin naik rollercoster, tapi kami semua lelah dan tidak mau menemanimu. Kamu ingin naik sendiri, tapi Lu Han menahanmu dan melarangmu naik. Kamu marah dan tetap memaksa ingin naik dan akhirnya kamu naik sendiri"

Minseok dan Baekhyun cekikikan mendengar cerita itu "Setelah turun dari rollercoster, kamu malah muntah dan malamnya kamu demam karena masuk angin".

"Sudah hentikan, Baek. Aku malu" Minseok memukul lengan Baekhyun "Lagipula, apa poin utama dari ceritamu ini?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tau apa poin dari kejadian itu, tapi yang jelas kamu yang paling mengerti Lu Han dan mau menemaninya karena dia takut ketinggian dan Lu Han yang melarangmu naik rollercoster, tau kamu akan sakit jika tetap memaksa naik karena waktu itu kamu belum makan dan hari sudah sore jadi cuaca sudah mulai dingin. Kamu kan tidak tahan dingin" Baekhyun memegang bahu Minseok dan menatapnya "Beri dia kesempatan, Min"

"Tapi, aku-takut.. kalau dia hanya mempermainkanku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, aku takut Baek" Minseok menatap mata Baekhyun mencari dukungan, tapi tatapan Baekhyun adalah tatapan yang meyakinkannya untuk membuka hatinya.

"Yang paling tau Lu Han adalah kamu dan yang paling tau kamu adalah Lu Han".

.

.

.

Lu Han mengecek jam tangannya, jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Sudah 15 menit Lu Han menunggu tapi Minseok belum datang juga.

"Kenapa dia tidak datang" Lu Han melihat ke kiri dan kanan memperhatikan oran-orang yang lalu lalang "Apa dia tidak membaca pesanku" Lu Han mengomel sambil menendang batu kerikil di tanah.

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Lu Han mendongak ke arah langit merasakan tetes hujan yang turun di wajahnya, tiba-tiba hujan yang tadinya cuma rintik berubah menjadi deras, orang-orang yang lalu lalang berlari mencari perlindungan.

'Minseok...Kenapa kamu belum datang'.

.

.

.

Minseok keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka payungnya, dia kemudian berlari menyusuri jalan depan sungai Han. Tetapi dia tidak melihat satupun orang dipinggir sungai Han dan hujan semakin lebat, dia khawatir kalau Lu Han menunggunya dibawah hujan yang lebat. Bagaimana kalau dia kehujanan, bagaimana kalau Lu Han tidak membawa payung, tetapi ada satu pertanyaan di kepala Minseok yang membuatnya ingin menangis, bagaimana kalau Lu Han tidak menunggunya dan memilih menyerah.

Minseok merasa putus asa, dia sudah berkeliling tempat itu tapi dia tidak menemukan sosok Lu Han.

"Lu Han" air mata Minseok jatuh, dia terlambat...Lu Han sudah pulang...Minseok semakin terisak.

"Kenapa kamu datang?" Minseok berbalik dan mendapati Lu Han dibelakangnya. Seluruh tubuhnya basah, entah sudah berapa lama dia berada dibawah hujan.

"Kamu yang menyuruhku datang" Minseok berjalan mendekati Lu Han.

"Tapi kan, aku bilang...aku akan menunggumu, jadi jika kamu datang sesudah hujan reda...aku akan tetap disini"

Minseok memeluk leher Lu Han, dia melepaskan payungnya yang telah terbawah angin.

"Minseok berikan aku kesempatan, aku-" belum sempat Lu Han menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bibirnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir lembut Minseok. Lu Han yang awalnya terkejut kemudian menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Minseok, tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Minseok dan tangan kanannya menangkup wajah Minseok memperdalam ciumannya. Minseok melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Lu Han "Maafkan aku...".

Lu Han tersenyum lembut, dia kemudian menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Minseok dan menatap matanya "Minseok...maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?".

Minseok mengangguk dan tersenyum "Iya, aku mau" dan mereka pun kembali berciuman dibawah rintik hujan merasakan kerinduan yang selama ini mereka pendam.

"Minseok".

"Hmm".

"Hari ini aku berulang tahun dan kamu adalah kado terindah yang pernah aku terima".

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu saengil chukka hamnida sayang".

"Tapi kepalaku sakit, sepertinya aku akan flu...haccchi"

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa menungguku sambil hujan-hujanan"

"Minseokieeeeeeeeee".

.

.

.

Ps: wkwkwkw...habis lihat covernya film 'The Notebook' (hujan-hujanan gitu deh) efeknya kayak gini...tapi hasilnya g' sama malah gaje gini...hahaha...oh, dan kenapa ceritanya akhir2 ini fokusnya ke Lumin karena 1. sejak awal fic ini emang fic ttng Lumin/xiuhan 2. fic ini udah mau habis jadi ceritanya fokus ma Lumin dan kembali ke poin pertama...hahahaha...maafkan aku...hehehehehe...buat saya orchestra dapet salam dari Baekhyun, katanya analisa kamu benar...wkwkwkw.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Banyak orang bilang masa yang paling indah adalah masa SMA, masa-masa yang tidak terlupakan. Masa dimana kamu merasakan indahnya cinta dan persahabatan, masa keemasan diumurmu yang singkat. Masa dimana tingkat hormonal seorang remaja berbanding lurus dengan tingkat kebodohan mereka.

"Mmmmm...engggg..." Minseok melenguh tertahan saat tangan nakal Lu Han masuk kedalam kemejanya dan mengelus perut ratanya, bibir mereka saling melumat satu sama lain.

"Oh, Tuhan...mataku berdarah!" suara keras Baekhyun mengangetkan Minseok dan Lu Han. Minseok yang duduk di pangkuan Lu Han segera turun dan memperbaiki roknya yang sedikit terangkat keatas, dia juga merapikan kemeja dan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Teman-teman...aku tau kalian menahan hasrat dibawah sana, tapi please...jebal ini di sekolah dan ini tempat umum" Baekhyun berceramah sambil melipat tangannya didada dan melihat jijik ke arah Minseok dan Lu Han, di belakangnya berdiri Yifan dan Joonmyeon yang memasang wajah stoic menatap mereka. Minseok dengan wajah memerah menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap teman-temannnya sedangkan Lu Han hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ceramah Baekhyun, bahkan dia tidak repot-repot merapikan rambut dan kemejanya sekolahnya yang berantakan.

"Oh, ayolah Baek...kamu sudah pernah melihat kami melakukan yang lebih dari ini" Lu Han memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Lu Han!" mulut Minseok terbuka lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya, dia lalu memukul lengan Lu Han.

"Aww, apa sih" Lu Han mengelus lengannya.

"Kau...Dasar pervert!" bentak Minseok, dia kemudian menarik Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Yah...jagiya!" teriak Lu Han memanggil Minseok yang sudah menghilang, "Apa?!" ujar Lu Han menantang pada Yifan dan Joonmyeon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kamu menjijikan, Lu Han"

"Byuntae"

Mereka berdua berbalik dan meninggalkan Lu Han "Yah, kalian berdua. Brengsek!".

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat" Baekhyun yang berjalan tiba-tiba berhenti dan menarik bahu Minseok "Beritahu padaku...sebenarnya, apa yang telah dilakukan Lu Han padamu, Huh!. Kemana virgin Minseok yang kukenal, Minseok yang polos dan suci seperti butiran salju yang tak ternoda...kemana...kemana!" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan bersikap dramatis meminta penjelasan.

Minseok memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah drama queen Baekhyun "Jangan terlalu mendramatisir keadaan, Baek".

"Dramatis katamu...semenjak kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih, kalian seperti pasangan bule yang menebar kemesraan dimana-mana dan kapanpun kalian inginkan. Kalian bahkan mengalahkan pasangan Brangelina sekolah kita alias Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo" cemooh Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang dan melihat Minseok dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala "Kamu juga melupakan statusmu sebagai Queen Bee, murid teladan yang jadi panutan semua murid di sekolah ini".

Minseok menghela nafas "Aku tidak tau, Baek. Sepertinya... menjadi kekasih Lu Han telah mengeluarkan sisi burukku yang aku sendiri tidak tau kalau aku sanggup melakukannya".

"Yah, kamu berubah menjadi gadis liar yang penuh gairah...ini semacam Baekhyun 0.2 wannabe" ujar Baekhyun.

"Hahaha...apa sih yang kamu bicarakan" Minseok menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kamu benar...Lu Han membawah pengaruh buruk buatmu dan sial untukmu, kamu membawah pengaruh baik buatnya...cih, Rusa sialan itu" rutuk Baekhyun. Mereka kemudian kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju kelas mereka.

"Apa kamu lupa...kamu sendiri kan yang mendorongku untuk menerima Lu Han" Minseok melirik Baekhyun sinis.

"Itu karena..." Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata. Dia lalu menarik tangan Minseok "ahhhh sudahlah, kita ke kelas saja...palli, aku belum mengerjakan pr Matematika".

"Cih, dasar..."

.

.

.

Minseok bersenandung kecil saat turun dari tangga rumahnya dan berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah, dia berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar menata bunga didalam vas dan menghirup wangi sengar dari bunga itu.

"Sepertinya anda sedang senang hari ini, Nona" ujar Lee Ahjumma, kepala pelayan keluarga Kim.

"Ahh, Ahjumma...apakah semuanya sudah siap?" Minseok berbalik dan tersenyum lebar. Hari ini dia sangat senang karena Lu Han akan makan malam bersama kedua orangtuanya. Walaupun Lu Han sudah pernah bertemu orang tua Minseok dan seluruh keluarga Kim, baru kali ini orang tua Minseok mengundang Lu Han untuk makan malam bersama sepertinya orangtuanya ingin mengenal Lu Han lebih jauh.

"Semua sudah siap, Nona dan seperti perintahmu kami tidak memasukkan menu seafood pada makanan utama Nona".

"Bagus, ahjumma. Lu Han alergi seafood " Minseok menepuk tangannya puas mendengar laporan dari Lee Ahjumma "ehmmm...bagaimana dengan mejanya?"

"Semuanya sudah siap, sebuah vas bunga berisi bunga Peonis telah diletakkan di tengah-tengah meja. Semuanya sesuai dengan permintaan Nona"

"Terima kasih Lee Ahjumma" ujar Minseok semangat. Dia lalu melihat jam dan sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore 'berarti sebentar lagi Lu Han akan datang...aku harus siap-siap' Minseok lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Lu Han melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, dia memakai kemeja Armani berwarna biru muda dengan motif garis-garis dengan jas berwarna navi blue dan celana panjang berwarna putih. Rambutnya disisir kesamping memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tampan, tak lupa dia memakai jam tangan Rolexnya. Setelah yakin penampilannya sempurna, Lu Han lalu mengambil kunci mobil Batley di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Lu Han berdiri di depan pintu lift, menunggu pintu lift itu terbuka dan sesekali dia melirik jam tangannya, dia mendengus kesal saat pintu lift itu belum juga terbuka.

Ding...

Pintu lift itu akhirnya terbuka dan Lu Han melangkah masuk.

"Lu Han!" Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Onew! Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Orang yang bernama Onew tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Lu Han. Lu Han menyambutnya dan menepuk pundak Onew.

"Aku datang menjemputmu" ujar Onew masih tersenyum.

"Menjemputku? Untuk apa?" Lu Han mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Oh, ayolah...masa kamu lupa" Onew menatap Lu Han tak percaya dan Lu Han menggelengkan kepala.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun club persaudaraan motor kita" Onew menjelaskan pada Lu Han dengan sabar.

"Ahhh...pabo! Aku lupa, kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya" Lu Han merutuki

Selain anak-anak The Brunch Club dan anak-anak chaebol, Lu Han juga berteman dengan preman dan anak-anak mafia Korea yang pernah menantangnya berduel yang tergabung dalam perkumpulan geng motor. Lu Han yang mempunyai sifat yang mudah bergaul dan ramah membuatnya gampang berteman dengan siapapun. Dia juga suka menolong jadi banyak dari musuh-musuhnya berbalik menjadi teman-temannya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan anak-anak chaebol yang membatasi pergaulan mereka hanya dengan kalangan atas atau menengah, Lu Han mempunyai teman dari kalangan atas hingga kebawah bahkan alasan kenapa dia dengan mudah masuk sekolah walaupun dia masuk jam kedua pelajaran, itu karena Lu Han pernah menolong satpam sekolahnya saat satpam itu di hadang preman dan sejak saat itu Lu Han menjadi teman Pak satpam itu (teman minum kopi dan merokok disaat dia terlambat).

Ding...

Lift itu berhenti di lantai parkir gedung apartemen itu, Onew, Lu Han dan beberapa orang dalam lif itu keluar.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi" ujar Lu Han menyesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Onew, jelas terlihat kalau dia mengharapkan kedatangan Lu Han.

"Hari ini aku janji akan makan malam dengan orang tua kekasihku" Lu Han menjelaskan.

Onew yang mendengar penjelasan Lu Han memegang perutnya, tetawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Lu Han, dia heran melihat Onew yang tiba-tiba tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Kamu bilang kekasih...Seorang Lu Han mempunyai seorang kekasih...hahahaha" Onew kembali tertawa.

"Memangnya apa yang salah jika aku mempunyai kekasih" Lu Han kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam.

"Jelas ini salah, kamu kan seorang playboy. Dan seingatku kamu pernah bilang kalau kamu tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang apalagi berkomitmen" ujar Onew yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Ini berbeda, aku serius dengan yang ini" ujar Lu Han.

Onew mengangguk mengerti, dia lalu bertanya "Apa ini pertama kalinya kamu bertemu dengan orangtua kekasihmu?"

"Aku sudah mengenal mereka dari kecil, jadi ini bukan pertama kalinya. Lagipula seluruh keluarganya telah mengenalku" jawab Lu Han.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah ke pesta ulang tahun club" Onew kembali bersemangat mendengar jawaban Lu Han.

Lu Han berbalik menatap Onew "Aku sudah bilang, aku-"

"Kamu bilang kamu sudah pernah bertemu dengan orangtua kekasihmu, sedangkan ulang tahun club diadakan sekali setahun semua teman-teman berkumpul dan aku dengar Junghoo datang karena ingin bertemu dengannmu. Dan aku yakin, kekasihmu akan mengerti kalau kamu menjelaskannya" bujuk Onew "Ayolah Lu Han, ini demi teman-teman".

Lu Han yang sedari tadi terdiam dan berpikir akhirnya mengambil handphonenya , dia mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya setelah itu dia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya "Baiklah, kita jalan" Lu Han menyalakan mobilnya dan senyum kemenangan terkembang dibibir Onew.

.

.

.

"Minseok...aku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku" Lu Han mengejar Minseok yang berlari di koridor sekolah.

Sudah tiga hari ini Minseok menghindar dari Lu Han, sejak kejadian Lu Han yang membatalkan acara makan malam mereka. Minseok tidak pernah lagi datang keruangan TBC dan memilih ke perpustakaan, dia juga memilih makan di kantin bersama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan sekelompok murid-murid yang dia sendiri tidak tau siapa mereka dan jika dia melihat Lu Han dari kejauhan dia akan berlari bersembunyi.

"Penjelasan apa lagi, kamu sudah dua kali melakukan ini Lu Han. Kamu tidak menepati janjimu..." Minseok berbalik dan menujuk dada Lu Han dengan telunjuknya "Oh, dan kamu beruntung karena orang tuaku tidak jadi pulang" mata Minseok berkaca-kaca berusaha menahan emosinya.

Lu Han menarik tangan Minseok dan menaruh didadanya, dia lalu menatap Minseok memohon "Aku mohon Minseok, kali ini biarkan aku memperbaikinya..." Lu Han menghapus air mata Minseok yang jatuh dipipinya "Aku mohon...beri aku kesempatan".

Minseok yang telah tenang, menghela nafas "Baiklah, tapi jika kau mengacaukannya...maka..."

"Tidak...kali ini aku tidak akan mengacaukannya" Lu Han tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Minseok "Terima kasih, sayang" bisiknya.

Lu Han melepaskan pelukannya dan merangkulnya "Kamu pernah bilang kalau kamu ingin berkencan seperti pasangan kekasih biasa. Menonton di bioskop, bermain di taman hiburan, berpegangan tangan"

"Lalu?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau sore ini kita berkencan"

"Benarkah" Minseok berbalik menatap Lu Han, rona kegembiraan terpancar dimatanya.

Lu Han tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk "Kita akan pergi nonton lalu makan malam, aku akan menjemputmu".

"Janji?" Minseok mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji" Lu Han mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kecil Minseok.

.

.

.

Janji tinggal janji saat Lu Han melihat Leeteuk dan Zhoumi berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Tuan Muda Lu Han" Leeteuk dan Zhoumi membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lu Han tanpa basa-basi.

"Tuan Besar menginginkan anda untuk pulang ke rumah induk sekarang, Tuan Muda. Dia ingin makan malam bersama anda".

Lu Han melirik jam tangannya 'sudah jam 5 sore', dia menghela nafas " Baiklah". Saat itu juga Lu Han tau, dia dan Minseok tidak akan pernah berkencan seperti remaja yang lain.

"Selamat datang, Tuan" seorang pelayan menyapa Lu Han saat dia memasuki rumahnya. Lu Han cuma menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Tuan Besar menunggu anda di taman belakang, Tuan Muda".

Lu Han lalu berjalan ke taman belakang dan mendapati ayahnya yang sedang asyik menyemprot tanaman Bonsai koleksinya.

"Baba" sapa Lu Han.

Ayah Lu Han menoleh "Lu Han, sudah berapa lama kamu disitu?"

"Baru saja" jawab Lu Han singkat.

Lu Fan tersenyum tipis "Zhoumi, ambilkan pot yang itu" Lu Fan menunjuk pot berwarna hitam yang di letakkan dekat kolam yang berisi ikan koi. Zhoumi kemudian meletakkan pot itu di atas meja di depan Tuan Lu.

"Kamu sudah makan?" tanyanya lagi pada Lu Han.

"Belum" lagi-lagi jawaban singkat dari Lu Han.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Lu Han mendengus "Tidak usah basa-basi, apa yang Baba ingin bicarakan. Dan jangan bilang tentang sekolahku karena kau tidak pernah peduli dengan pendidikanku".

Lu Fan kemudian meletakkan semprot bunganya di meja dan mengambil sebuah gunting bunga dan mulai memotong Bonsainya

"Seberapa dekat hubunganmu dengan putri Kim Junsu?" pertanyaan Lu Fan membuat Lu Han tersentak.

"Cih, informanmu bisa juga diandalkan" jawab Lu Han dingin.

"Kamu boleh menyentuh siapapun...tetapi ada orang-orang tertentu yang tidak boleh kau sentuh. Keluarga Kim adalah keluarga terpandang dan terhormat level mereka diatas kita, sekalipun kita jauh lebih kaya dari mereka" ayah Lu Han berkata dengan tenang tanpa menunjukkan emosi.

"Tanpa kau beritahupun aku sudah tau itu" ucap Lu Han semakin dingin.

"Kalau kau sudah tau, hentikan semua permainan drama koreamu ini Lu Han" kali ini ayah Lu Han berbicara serius dan menghentikan kegiatan memotong Bonsainya.

"Aku tidak bermain-main dan aku serius dengannya" Lu Han mengepalkan tangan menahan emosi.

"Oh yah, kamu yakin kamu pantas untuknya? Selain membuat masalah dan merusak nama baik keluargamu kamu belum bisa membuktikan apapun" Lu Fan menatap Lu Han dalam "Cepat atau lambat kamu hanya akan menghancurkannya".

Lu Han mematung mendengarkan kata-kata ayahnya, sejauh ini dia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata ayahnya karena semua yang diucapkan ayahnya benar. Dia belum bisa membuktikan apapun dan mungkin dia tidak akan bisa membuktikan apapun.

"Apakah kamu sanggup menjalin hubungan yang serius dengannya? Apakah kamu sanggup berkomitmen dan bertanggung jawab dengan hubunganmu?".

Lu Han tidak bisa menjawab, bibirnya seperti terkunci. Semua pertanyaan ayahnya, bertubi-tubi menghantam kepalanya membuatnya merasa takut.

'Apakah dia sanggup berkomitmen dan bertanggung jawab?', 'Apakah yang dirasakannya sekarang ini adalah cinta?' dan 'Apakah dia sanggup mempertahankan cinta ini dan tidak berakhir menghancurkannya?'.

'Kamu hanya akan menghancurkannya' kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Tuan Lu membuka sarung tangannya dan meletakkan gunting bunganya di atas meja "Zhoumi, letakkan kembali pot ini ditempatnya" dia kemudian berbalik ke arah Lu Han "Makan malam jam 7 jangan kemana-mana" dia lalu masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Lu Han yang mematung di tempatnya dan menatap kosong kedepan.

.

.

.

Yixing bersandar di jendela dan melihat kearah langit yang telah gelap dan dipenuhi cahaya bintang. Pandangannya tertuju ke bawah saat dilihatnya sosok keponakan yang sangat disayanginya berjalan ke arah sebuah mobil, sosok itu kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan melaju pergi hilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Kamu tidak perlu melakukan hal itu" ucap Yixing saat dirasanya seseorang berjalan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Hal itu harus aku lakukan" Lu Fan duduk di belakang meja kerjanya, dia mengambil sebatang cerutu.

"Sejak Lu Han masih kecil, kamu sudah mengatur hidupnya dan memantaunya secara diam-diam" Yixing berbalik menatap Lu Fan "Apakah itu tidak terlalu pengecut?"

"Lu Han harus bisa berdiri sendiri dengan kedua kakinya, karena kelak semua tanggung jawab ada di pundaknya" Lu Fan memotong ujung cerutunya, di lalu membakarnya dengan pematik api kemudian mengisapnya.

"Kamu juga mengijinkan Ming Tse mengadopsinya dan bahkan Lu Han mengikat saudara dengan triat di Hongkong dan Taiwan, kau ingin anakmu menjadi seorang mafia?" Yixing lalu berjalan ke arah Tuan Lu dan duduk di depannya.

"Lu Han akan sangat membutuhkannya nanti di masa depan, sekarang dia punya koneksi yang cukup kuat dan itu sangat berguna"

"Lu Han tidak butuh itu, yang dia butuhkan adalah kehadiran dan kasih sayangmu".

"Lu Han tidak membutuhkanku, yang dia butuhkan adalah dirinya sendiri" Lu Fan mengembuskan asap dari mulutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau ikut campur dalam hubungannya dengan putri Kim Junsu"

"Aku tidak pernah melarang hubungan mereka, aku bahkan menyukai anak itu dan jika ada seseorang yang pantas untuk Lu Han...anak itulah orangnya. Tapi Lu Han harus menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, karena jika tidak...dia hanya akan menghancurkan semuanya".

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau memikirkan nasib anakmu sampai sejauh ini"

Lu Fan mematikan cerutunya dan menatap Yixing "Kamu bilang Lu Han membutuhkan kasih sayang dariku, inilah bentuk kasih sayangku padanya. Dunia ini kejam Yixing, tapi akan ku pastikan dia siap menghadapi dunia yang kejam ini".

.

.

.

Minseok duduk ditepi ranjang sambil meremas jari-jarinya dan menghentakkan kakinya di lantai tanda dia sedang gelisah, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Minseok sudah menunggu Lu Han lebih dari 5 jam tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan datang.

Minseok menutup wajahnya "Dia sudah berjanji, dia akan datang" Minseok berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, dia menghitung mundur dari angka 100 berharap Lu Han akan datang.

"Nona Minseok" Bi Dam, maidnya muncul dan Minseok mendongak menatap Bi Dam penuh harap "Ada apa, Bi Dam?" tanyanya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Tuan Lu Han sudah datang"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Minseok kemudian berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan tergesah-gesah tapi langkahnya melambat di anak tangga terakhir saat dilihatnya wajah Lu Han yang dingin tanpa emosi.

"Lu Han?"

"Minseok...kita tidak akan berkencan hari ini dan hari-hari yang akan datang" nada bicara Lu Han terasa dingin dan hal itu sangat menggangu Minseok.

"Apa maksudmu? Kamu sudah berjanji" Minseok tidak mengerti dengan sikap Lu Han, kenapa dia melakukan ini padanya.

"Ayahku selalu benar...pada akhirnya aku akan selalu mengacaukan semuanya...kita akhiri saja hubungan kita sampai disini...kita terlalu berbeda, kita tidak mungkin bersatu" Lu Han menatap dingin kearah Minseok.

"Jadi ini semua karena ayahmu? Mungkin ayahmu benar, kita terlalu berbeda dan kamu terlalu pengecut untuk memperjuangkan perbedaan kita" air mata Minseok yang sedari dati ditahannya, akhirnya tumpah dan jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Lu Han berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar Minseok.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu Han...kamu berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitiku dan tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakitiku, tapi hari ini kamu menyakitiku lebih dari siapapun".

Lu Han tidak berkata apa-apa, dia lebih memilih berjalan meninggalkan Minseok. Memilih menghancurkan hati Minseok dan hatinya.

"Halo...Baba Ming...aku butuh tiket ke Brazil, sekarang " Lu Han menutup matanya berusaha menahan air matanya yang entah kenapa tidak mau berhenti.

Malam itu juga Lu Han melarikan diri ke Brazil karena dia terlalu pengecut dengan perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ps : Drama gaje...wkwkwkwkw...(antara mau putar lagu india atau korea)...hahaha...nah pas pulang dari Brazil beberapa bulan kemudian, baru deh Minseok dan Lu Han ketemuan lagi di apartemennya Chanyeol (awal mula ceritanya Our Baby...kikikikikikik)...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Beberapa bulan kemudian...**

"Bangun anak bodoh!"

Suara itu membangunkan Lu Han, suara itu cukup familiar ditelinganya. Tapi...dimana dia pernah mendengarnya? Pikirannya melayang ke langit ke tuju, badanya terasa ringan...ahhh apakah ini surga? Kalau ini surga, Lu Han tidak mau terbangun. Semuanya berwarna warni...indah sekali...

"Lu Han!" suara itu lagi, 'kenapa suara itu terus menggangu' Lu Han membuka matanya yang berat, dilihatnya seseorang yang berdiri didepannya.

"Zheng, buka tirai itu" cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil yang pengab itu, Lu Han segera menghalangi matanya dari silaunya cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk menerpa wajahnya.

Orang itu menarik lengan Lu Han dan membuatnya terduduk dari posisi baringnya.

"Sadarlah, anak bodoh" orang itu menepuk pipi Lu Han.

Lu Han berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya, mata merahnya akhirnya dapat melihat dengan jelas orang yang berbicara padanya "Baba Ming?"

Orang itu atau Tuan Ming Tse, tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Lu Han "Siapa lagi?"

"Babaaaaa..." Lu Han lalu memeluk Tuan Ming Tse dan menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Kalau aku tau kamu pergi ke Brazil hanya untuk memakai barang-barang haram ini, aku takkan mengijinkanmu"

"Hahahahaha...Baba kamu lucu sekali" Lu Han tiba-tiba tertawa histeris mendengar perkataan Tuan Ming "Kamu sendiri menjual barang-barang seperti ini"

Tuan Ming yang menyadari kalau Lu Han telah sadar, menatap Lu Han tak percaya "Kau..." Tuan Ming memukul kepala Lu Han "...anak nakal, bisa-bisanya kau mempermainkanku". Tapi Lu Han tidak merespon, dia kembali berbaring dan memeluk lututnya. Tuan Ming menghela nafas, ternyata dia belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Zheng, bawah dia ke kamar mandi" Zheng dan seorang pria Brazil membopong Lu Han ke kamar mandi, mereka kemudian menyiram kepalanya dengan air dingin dan sukses menyadarkan Lu Han. Tuan Ming masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dia menggulung kemejanya sampai ke siku kemudian menyuruh Zheng mengambilkan alat-alat mandi. Tuan Ming kemudian memandikan Lu Han sambil terus menggerutu tanpa henti "Kenapa kamu bisa seperti ini?", "Dari mana kamu tau tempat seperti ini?", "Kamu bau ganja, tidak ada lagi perempuan yang akan mendekatimu", "Kamu semakin kurus dan jelek" dan omelan-omelan lainnya.

Lu Han yang kepalanya sedang di keramas oleh Tuan Ming hanya tersenyum mendengar omelan Tuan Ming. Dalam hati dia tersentuh, setelah berbulan-bulan tidak ada yang mencarinya ternyata ayah angkatnyalah yang berhasil menemukannya.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi, seorang perempuan Brazil masuk dan membawakan nampan berisi makanan. Lu Han kemudian makan dengan lahap, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak makan.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu tidak makan?"

Lu Han tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Ming, dia cuma mengedikkan bahunya menikmati makanannya. Tuan Ming melihat Lu Han yang makan dengan lahap hanya tersenyum, dia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, dia baik-baik saja...Iya baiklah" Tuan Ming kemudian menutup teleponnya dan mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

"Itu Babaku yah?" Lu Han yang telah selesai makan kemudian melap mulutnya dan meminum air.

"Iya".

"Hmmm" hanya itu respon Lu Han.

Setelah beberapa saat Zheng masuk "Tuan semuanya sudah siap".

Tuan Ming mengangguk dengan puas, Zheng lalu mengambil sebuah tas yang berisi barang-barang Lu Han (semua barang-barang dan passportnya telah dimasukkan ke dalam tas saat Lu Han mandi tadi) dan membawanya keluar.

Tuan Ming berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memperbaiki jasnya "Ayo kita pulang Lu Han".

.

.

.

Senyum-senyum kebahagian terpancar jelas di wajah-wajah siswa kelas 3 Hanyeol Senior High School, tetapi ada juga yang berwajah sedih karena sebentar lagi mereka akan meninggalkan sekolah ini, meninggalkan para guru-guru, Pak Satpam, Ahjumma penjaga kantin, Tukang bersih-bersih sekolah, Tukang kebun sekolah dan mereka akan berpisah dengan teman-teman mereka karena hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka.

"Ahhh...seandainya Lu Han hyung disini, dia pasti sudah menggendong Pak Shim (satpam sekolah mereka) keliling lapangan" ujar Chanyeol. Hari-hari Chanyeol semakin membosankan sejak Lu Han tidak ada, waktu Lu Han tinggal di Cina selama 6 bulan dia selalu menghubungi Lu Han setiap pagi hanya untuk membangunkannya. Tapi sekarang dia sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi Lu Han dan Lu Han juga tidak pernah memberi kabar. Pernah suatu saat Chanyeol memberanikan diri menelpon ayah Lu Han, dengan suara bergetar dan takut dia menanyakan keberadaan Lu Han tapi ayah Lu Han hanya menjawab kalau Lu Han sedang tidak bisa diganggu tapi dia menyakinkan Chanyeol kalau Lu Han baik-baik saja dan akan segera pulang.

Kyungsoo yang berjalan disampingnya hanya menghela nafas "Dia pasti kembali...".

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo melihat teman-teman mereka dari jauh menghampiri mereka .

"Oppa...selamat yah" Kyungsoo memberikan Yifan dan Joonmyeon masing-masing satu buket bunga buat mereka dan mencium pipi mereka.

"Noona...selamat" Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kyungsoo, memberikan buket bunga pada Minseok dan Baekhyun tetapi dia memberikan pelukan hangat buat mereka.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol...Kyungsoo...tapi aku lebih menghargai jika kalian memberiku sebuah mobil sport sebagai ucapan selamat dibandingkan seikat bunga" ujar Baekhyun dan teman-temannya langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Selain pelit, ternyata kamu juga matre" Yifan langsung dihadiahi tendangan maut oleh Baekhyun. Teman-teman mereka hanya tertawa dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah mereka.

"Jadi setelah ini, apa rencana kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kalau aku, aku akan jadi bintang Hollywood atau bintang film Hongkong. Kalau Joonmyeon sudah pasti dia melanjutkan kuliah di jurusan kedokteran dan Baekhyun akan pensiun dari dunia Idol dan membuka toko patbingsu"

"Yah Yifan...cugulle?" mereka kembali kejar-kejaran, tapi mereka berhenti saat wartawan mulai berdatangan dan mereka segera mengambil pose untuk di foto.

"Kalau Eonni bagaimana?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo menyadarkan Minseok dari lamunannya.

"Eoh?...ahhh, aku tentu saja melanjutkan kuliah. Aku sudah diterima di Sungkyunkwan loh"

"Ahhh...chukkae eonni"

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ah" Minseok dan Kyungsoo berpegangan tangan dan melompat seperti kelinci sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Ahhh...aku merindukan Lu Han" ujar Joonmyeon tiba-tiba.

Minseok dan Kyungsoo berhenti melompat dan terdiam "Joonmyeon...kamu jangan pernah menyebut namanya lagi!" Minseok melirik sinis ke arah Joonmyeon.

"Masalah antara kamu dan Lu Han itu adalah urusan pribadi kalian, tapi Lu Han temanku dan selamanya akan jadi temanku dan saat ini aku merindukannya" ujar Joonmyeon cuek.

"Temanmu itu terlalu pengecut" Minseok berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

"Keras kepala, memangnya Lu Han itu Voldemort –yang namanya tidak boleh disebut!" gumam Joonmyeon, dia juga pergi.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bertukar pandang canggung "Aigoooo...kenapa jadi seperti ini" Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya dan Kyungsoo cuma memandang ke depan tidak tau harus bagaimana.

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol...Chanyeol...Park Chanyeol" panggil Lu Han, dia melihat kesekeliling ruangan mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Biasanya setiap akhir pekan, Chanyeol pasti menginap di penthouse Hotel Luxury Park salah satu hotel milik keluarganya.

"Lu Han hyung?" Chanyeol yang keluar dari dapur terkejut saat melihat Lu Han berdiri didepannya dengan senyum creepy andalannya.

"Chanyeol, my dongsaeng" Lu Han merentangkan tangannya menunggu pelukan dari Chanyeol, Chanyeol lalu berlari memeluk Lu Han (ini seperti adegan sinetron Indonesia yang selalu di tonton oleh para maid keluarga Park).

"Aduh...Chanyeol...Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa bernafas" Lu Han berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyel di lehernya, pelukan Chanyeol begitu erat membuat Lu Han kesulitan bernapas.

"Mianhae hyung...aku terbawa suasana" Chanyeol yang telah melepaskan pelukannya tersenyum lebar pada Lu Han "Tapi ini betul kamu kan?"

Lu Han mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul "Yah!Aisyy" dan Chanyeol cuma cekikikan.

Mereka berdua kemudian menuju ke ruang tengah dan Chanyeol segera menyuruh para maid menyiapkan makanan dan minuman yang banyak untuk menyambut hyung tercintannya.

"Jadi hyung, kali ini kamu akan tinggal kan?" Lu Han dan Chanyeol duduk santai sambil main Playstation diruang tengah apartemen itu.

"Tentu saja...aku akan masuk semester ini" jawab Lu Han.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat Lu Han dengan penuh semangat "Jadi kita sekelas hyung! Yes!"

"Sebegitu senangnya kah kau sekelas denganku, Chanyeol" ujar Lu Han.

"Bukan begitu hyung, kalau kita sekelas...itu berarti aku tidak perlu memanggilmu hyung lagi dan kita bisa berbanmal ria...hahaha" Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia sudah membayangkan bagaimana jika dia memerintah Lu Han.

Lu Han mengentikan permainannya, dia lalu menaruh stik Playstationnya di meja dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol "Park Chanyeol...kamu sudah bosan hidup?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya saat dirasanya aura hitam yang keluar dari Lu Han "Ampunnnnnn...hyunggggg".

.

Teng...

Sebuah pesan masuk ke handphone Kyungsoo, saat Kyungsoo membacanya wajahnya tiba-tiba berbinar seakan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah...

"Eonni, kamu tidak akan percaya ini!" Minseok yang sedang menguyah cheese cake hampir saja tersedak mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memberikan Minseok minuman dan menepuk pundak Minseok "Ada apa sih?"

"Ini sms dari Chanyeol"

"Lalu?"

"Dia bilang, Lu Han oppa sudah pulang dan sekarang dia berada di penthouse Chanyeol" Kyungsoo menjelaskan menggebu-gebu.

"Aku sudah tau" Minseok melanjutkan memakan cheese cakenya.

Minseok sudah tau tentang kedatangan Lu Han, karena sebenarnya yang menyuruh Tuan Ming untuk membawah pulang Lu Han adalah Minseok bukan Tuan Lu. Dia menemui Tuan Ming dan memohon padanya untuk menemukan Lu Han dan membawanya pulang, Tuan Ming yang tau siapa Minseok (Lu Han selalu bercerita kepadanya tentang Minseok) akhirnya mau melakukannya karena dia tau Minseok adalah cinta sejati anak angkatnya. Ayah Lu Han sendiri sudah tau dimana Lu Han tetapi tidak berbuat apa-apa karena dia ingin Lu Han sadar dan pulang atas keinginannya sendiri.

"Eoh, kamu sudah tau? Kalau begitu ayo kita temui dia" Kyungsoo berdiri dan menarik tangan Minseok.

"Kyungsoo-ah"

"Ayolah eonni"

"Kyungsoo! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan pernah mengungkit tentang Lu Han dan sekarang kamu mengajakku menemuinya, apa kau tidak mengerti juga!" Kyungsoo membeku di tempatnya mendengar suara Minseok, dia lalu menghela nafas.

"Eonni, kamu dan Lu Han oppa sama...sama-sama lari dari kenyataan"

"Terserah kamu, aku pulang" Minseok berdiri dari duduknya, dia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar Won "Mianhae" dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

**Beberapa minggu kemudian...**

"Chanyeol, aku ingin mengambil dokumenku...yah yang kemarin kutitipkan padamu..Apa? kamu sekarang di Spanyol...oh baiklah" Lu Han menutup teleponnya, sepertinya dia harus mengambil dokumennya di penthouse keluarga Park setelah itu baru dia akan pergi berpesta.

'Ahhh...merepotkan' gerutunya, dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju menuju Hotel Luxury Park.

Sesampainya disana Lu Han langsung memasuki lift khusus menuju penthouse keluarga Park, tapi seseorang menahan pintu liftnya dan orang itu adalah...Minseok.

Lu Han sangat terkejut melihat Minseok dan tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi dan dia juga bisa melihat kalau Minseok sama terkejutnya dengannya. Saat melihat Minseok, rasa rindu yang selama ini dia pendam kembali membuncah tapi sebisa mungkin dia menjaga ekspresi dan perasaannya agar tetap tenang.

Saat mereka sampai di penthouse keluarga Park, apartemen itu kosong dan tiba-tiba mereka menemukan seorang bayi. Bayi itu milik salah seorang maid keluarga Park, dia menitipkan bayinya pada keluarga Park dan bayi itu bernama Sehun. Mereka panik tidak tau harus berbuat apa pada bayi itu dan mereka hampir saja meninggalkan bayi itu, tapi sepertinya Lu Han dan Minseok masih punya hati nurani.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati selama tiga hari mereka menjaga bayi itu. Selama tiga hari menjaga bayi itu hati Lu Han melembut, dia ingin meminta maaf pada Minseok dan memperbaiki semua kesalahannya. Dia ingin mengatakan pada Minseok kalau dia juga mencintai Minseok tapi dia takut kalau Minseok sudah tidak mencintainya.

"Kamu tidak perlu mengatakannya...Aku lebih memilih kalau kamu tidak mengatakannya" Minseok berkata dengan tenang "Aku tau alasanmu mengakhiri hubungan kita. Walaupun hatiku sakit...aku mengerti, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaan ini baru buatku, buat kita dan ini sangat menakutkan...sekarang aku tidak butuh kata-kata...yang aku butuhkan adalah tindakannmu, jika memang kamu ingin memperbaikinya".

Terbesit harapan di hati Lu Han saat mendengar kata-kata Minseok, dan saat itu dia bertekat untuk memperbaiki semuanya dan mendapatkan Minseok kembali.

Setelah tiga hari menjaga bayi itu, ayah dari bayi itu akhirnya di temukan. Awalnya mereka tidak rela melepas bayi itu, tapi akhirnya mereka menyadari kalau bayi itu lebih membutuhkan orang tuannya. Bayi itu sangat berkesan buat mereka karena bayi itulah yang mempersatukan mereka kembali.

Saat melihat Minseok menangis dipelukannya waktu mereka berpisah dengan bayi itu, Lu Han menyadari satu hal...suatu saat nanti dia ingin membangun sebuah keluarga, keluarganya sendiri dan dia ingin membangunnya bersama Minseok.

.

.

.

**Epiloge**

Baru kali ini Lu Han merasa gelisah dan gugup saat berada di hadapan ayah Minseok, beberapa kali dia menelan ludahnya karena tenggorokannya kering.

"Jadi...kamu ingin melamar anakku?" Kim Junsu yang selama ini selalu memberi senyum ramah pada Lu Han kini berubah menjadi mengintimidasi dan Lu Han merasa takut dengan sikap Tuan Kim. Bukan apa-apa, Lu Han takut jika Tuan Kim ternyata tidak menyukainya dan menolak lamarannya.

"Iya-paman" jawab Lu Han gugup. Sesekali matanya melirik ke atas, ke lantai dua rumah itu tempat dimana Minseok melihatnya. 'Fighting' Lu Han melihat mulut Minseok mengucapkan kata pemberi semangat padanya.

Minseok sudah bertemu dengan ayah Lu Han dan seluruh keluarganya, dia juga sudah bertemu Tuan Ming dan bahkan Lu Han sudah membawanya berkenalan dengan saudara-saudara angkatnya di Hongkong dan Taiwan...tentu saja mereka semua menerima Minseok dan memberikan restu mereka, mereka juga mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Lu Han mendapatkan Minseok.

Dan sekarang disinilah Lu Han, duduk didepan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim meminta restu.

"Tapi kamu baru saja lulus dari SMA, sedangkan Minseok sekarang berstatus mahasiswa jurusan Hukum. Memangnya kamu punya apa untuk memberi makan anakku? Dan jangan katakan tentang harta keluargamu karena bukan itu yang aku maksud"

"Aku...aku tidak punya apa-apa, bibi" Lu Han mengerutkan keningnya, dia menyadari kalau dia tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa dia banggakan. Dia sudah memulai bisnisnya sendiri, suatu bisnis inkubator (tapi bukan inkubator bayi loh ) di sebuah provinsi di Cina tapi itu masih permulaan dan bisnis itu belum memperlihatkan hasil apapun.

"Sudah kuduga, kamu hanya bermodal nekat. Gelar pun kamu tak punya" cemooh Sunny.

"Yeobo...diamlah" suara Tuan Kim berubah menjadi rendah dan ibu Minseok mengerti, dia akhirnya diam dan kembali fokus pada Lu Han.

Setelah lama terdiam akhirnya Tuan Kim berbicara "Benar apa yang dikatakan isteriku Lu Han, kamu tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa dibanggakan dan disini kami tidak membicarakan harta keluargamu atau statusmu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pewaris bisnis keluargamu. Kami juga tidak pernah meragukan sebesar apa cintamu pada putri kami karena kami sudah melihatnya sendiri. Kamu pastinya sudah paham tentang tingkat status sosial kita kan? Di lingkungan mana kita berada kan? Orang-orang dilingkungan kita selain memandang kekayaan kita, mereka juga memandang status sosial dan pendidikan kita"

Sebenarnya Lu Han sudah tau kearah mana pembicaraan Tuan Kim tapi dia tetap mendengarkan dengan hikmat semua kata-kata Tuan Kim tanpa ada yang terlewatkan.

"Aku tidak pernah meragukan kemampuanmu Lu Han dan aku yakin kamu adalah calon menantu yang baik. Tapi kami sebagai orang tua ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya dan untuk menjadi yang terbaik kami ingin mengajukan syarat kepadamu"

"Apa itu paman?" tanya Lu Han.

"Kami ingin kamu melanjutkan sekolahmu, setelah mendapatkan gelar baru kamu bisa menikahi Minseok. Bagaimana? Apa kamu sanggup?" kali ini ada nada menggoda di suara Tuan Kim.

"Aku kira kalian akan mengajukan syarat yang lebih susah" ujar Lu Han berseringai.

"Sayang...lihatlah keangkuhan calon menantumu ini" Sunny berbicara pada suaminya sambil menunjuk Lu Han.

"Hahaha...aku suka...aku suka gayamu"

.

.

.

**Tiga tahun kemudian...**

"Akhhhhh...aku merindukan Lu Han" keluh Minseok.

"Ikutlah denganku berlibur, Min" Baekhyun asyik melipat pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kopernya. Setelah beberapa bulan menjalani tur dunia, pihak perusahaannya mengijinkannya untuk berlibur.

"Aku tidak mau menggangu liburanmu, lagipula kamu akan pergi bersama dengan pasangan kencan misteriusmu...coba ku tebak...emmmm...pasti Yifan" Minseok menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Baekhyun.

"Eww...Minseok itu sangat menjijikan. Yifan sudah kuanggap saudaraku, begitupun dengan Joonmyeon, Lu Han dan Chanyeol bagaimana mungkin aku memacari salah satu dari mereka itu sama saja dengan incest"

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun yang sedikit masuk akal "Jadi siapa dong..."

"Ehhhmmm...dia sangat manis, humoris dan pengertian...dia lebih muda beberapa tahun daripada aku" mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar.

"Eww...berondong?" Minseok mengerutkan hidungnya jijik.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia berondong, lagipula tingginya tidak jauh beda denganku. Jadi kami terlihat serasi"

Setelah dirasanya lengkap dan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Baekhyun lalu menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk mengangkat kopernya ke bagasi mobil.

"Jadi...sampai ketemu yah dan selamat bersenang-senang" Minseok dan Baekhyun saling mencium pipi kiri dan kanan.

"Iya, kamu juga...jangan lupa hubungi aku" Baekhyun kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya, tapi dia menurunkan kaca mobilnya saat mendengar ketukan dari luar.

"Apa lagi" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama teman kencanmu" rupanya Minseok masih penasaran dengan pria yang akan di ajak Baekhyun berlibur.

"Namanya Kim Jongdae...puas, aku pergi...jalan pak" Mobil Baekhyun kemudian melaju meninggalkan Minseok yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya 'Jongdae? Sepertinya aku kenal, tapi dimana yah?'

"Ah sudahlah" Minseok kemudian memakai kacamata hitamnya dan memanggil taxi. Dia akan berbelanja sampai puas hari ini.

.

.

.

Setelah puas seharian berbelanja, Minseok memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia berbelanja beberapa pasang baju, sepatu, tas dan gaun tidur.

Sambil membawa barang belanjaannya, Minseok bersenandung kecil menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan Cheongdamdong. Sesekali dia berhenti di depan etalase yang memajang pakaian pria, 'dasi ini kayaknya cocok untuk Lu Han' pikirnya dan masuk ke toko itu hanya untuk membeli sebuah dasi.

Angin musim gugur meniup lembut wajah Minseok, langkahnya ringan menikmati sore itu. Tidak ada rasa lelah diwajahnya, yang ada hanya rasa puas setelah berbelanja. Entah kenapa moodnya hari ini sangatlah baik. Dan sepertinya moodnya akan terus membaik seminggu...ehh bukan sebulan atau setahun kedepan saat dilihatnya sosok yang sekarang berada di depannya, sosok yang sangat dirindukannya, sosok yang setiap malam selalu hadir di mimpi-mimpinya.

Lu Han bersandar pada sebuah mobil sport yang terparkir rapi disamping trotoar, di tangan kanannya sebuah buket bunga mawar kesukaan Minseok dan ditangan kirinya sebuah kotak dengan hiasan pita diatasnya.

Minseok berjalan kearahnya "Aku kira kamu akan pulang dari Amerika sebulan lagi"

"Kalau bisa dipercepat kenapa tidak" Lu Han tersenyum lembut kepada Minseok, dia lalu memberikan Minseok buket bunga mawar. Minseok menerimanya dan menghirup aroma bunga itu "Terima kasih".

"Dan ini" Lu Han memberikan kotak yang sedari tadi dipegangnya "Macaroon kesukaanmu, langsung dari Paris".

Minseok menerimanya dan tertawa "Kamu singgah di Paris hanya untuk membawakanku macaroon?"

"..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Minseok"

"Hanya itu?" tanya Minseok sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Lu Han tersenyum dan Minseok membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah lembut.

"Will you marry me?"

"Katakan sekali lagi"

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanpa aba-aba, bibir Minseok sudah berada diatas bibir Lu Han. Mereka berciuman tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang melihat mereka, hanya ada mereka berdua dengan segala cinta dan rindu yang mereka miliki.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Lu Han disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi"

"Aku mencintaimu" Lu Han mencium lembut bibir Minseok "Aku mencintaimu" melumat bibir atasnya "Aku mencintaimu" kemudian bibir bawahnya "Aku mencintaimu" dan kembali memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Minseok"

"Hmm"

"Kamu belum menjawabnya"

Buk...

"Awwww"

"Tentu saja jawabannya iya, pabo!"

**END**

Ps: Yippyyyyy...Horaiiii...selesai...terima kasih untuk para pembaca setia fic yang tidak jelas ini...kekurangan dan kelebihan mohon dimaafkan, semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian semua...ting#kedipmata...(klo gue bikin sequelnya Our Baby, itu berarti sequelnya The Brunch Club juga karena ceritanya berkaitan gitu deh...#maksa...itupun kalau ada yang mau baca...wkwkwkwk)...wassalam...byeeeeeeee...


End file.
